


Last Meal

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attorney/Client Relations, Azkaban, F/M, Ministry of Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Draco Malfoy is set to be the last Azkaban inmate killed by way of a Dementor's kiss. He's negotiating his last meal, but in true Malfoy fashion, he's not asking for anything typical. He wants to sample a lady for his last meal... will he get what he desires?





	1. The Request

“I mean it dammit! They said I could eat whatever I want for my last meal, and I want to taste her sweet nether juices running down my face!” an inmate yelled, echoing off the hallowed halls of Azkaban prison.

“I understand what you want Mister Malfoy but… How do you expect us to arrange that?” came the voice of the magical attorney who represented Draco.

“I don't bloody care how you arrange it! It's what I want for my last meal and I will accept nothing less! I may be a convicted Death Eater, but I am still a Malfoy! I get what I want no matter the cost.” Draco screamed, scaring several of his fellow inmates. 

“Mister Malfoy, I have represented you for years. I know everything you are and claim to be. But, the Malfoy name holds little credibility in the magical community anymore. Furthermore I sincerely doubt she would permit to being used in such a perverse way. It would take a monumental effort to get her to agree.” his attorney, Ernie MacMillan stated simply.

“Then what do I pay you for MacMillan? Offer her whatever is leftover after attorneys fees to persuade her.” Draco spat. Ernie smiled at his former classmate. 

“She is the singularly most stubborn witch in the entirety of the wizarding world. You really expect her to be swayed by monetary compensation? Draco, come on now. We both know how stubborn she is. We tried and failed to beat her academically at Hogwarts. Besides, she’s in a committed relationship. You really expect her to let that go to be your meal for one evening?” Ernie countered. 

“She’s in a relationship? With who? Last I knew she and the Weasel had split up.” Draco asked, his interest piqued even more. 

“Me. She’s been warming my bed Malfoy. I won’t let you have her.” Ernie answered. Draco smirked. 

“Interesting MacMillan. Threatened by the idea of losing her to me? I can’t say I blame you. We Slytherins, the snakes of the Hogwarts world, have lots of talent packed into our forked tongues. I understand your fear.” Draco snarked, winking and licking his lips lasciviously.

“Not threatened in the least Malfoy, I assure you.” Ernie replied, staring into Draco’s grey eyes as a smirk crawled up his lips. 

“If you’re so sure of your relationship with her, let me sample her. If she cares about you, I won’t have any effect on that love.” Draco responded. Ernie looked at him hard. 

“Not if your life depended on it Malfoy, pun intended.” Ernie answered, staring into the other man’s eyes, unyielding. He would not falter in the face of Draco Malfoy. 

“Then I believe we are done for the day. Have a nice day MacMillan. You are dismissed. I won’t be asking you back. I require, alternate representation.” Draco called as Ernie got up and left. 

“Excellent. At least my other clients aren't marooned to a death trap island prison. Have a good life and death Malfoy.” Ernie answered back and walked out. 

Later that night, Ernie laid in bed,waiting for Hermione to come home. His mind swimming with the events of that day. He heard the door of his flat unlock and listened as Hermione walked in and placed her wand on the coffee table. She dropped her coat on the back of the sofa and walked into his bedroom. 

She wore a white button down blouse with a ruffled neckline, a black pencil skirt, and black patent leather muggle stilettos. Her hair was wound into a tight bun atop her head. Ernie felt himself tent underneath the coverlet. 

“You look like a very sexy librarian Miss Granger.” he said as she pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair. Chocolate and caramel colored curls tumbled down her back sexily. She turned towards him, a sexy smile playing on her painted red lips. 

“You think so?” she asked, running a hand through her curls before she bent to take off her heels. He sneakily ogled the curve of her arse. 

“Most definitely.” he answered, watching as she reached her hands back to unzip her skirt, secretly stroking himself. 

She pushed the skirt down her hips and he watched as it slid the rest of the way down her legs to pool at her feet. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off. She smiled down at him as she stood before him in a simple black silk bra and lacy black boy shorts. She walked around to the empty side of the bed and pulled back the cover. 

She slipped into the bed soundlessly, covering herself quickly as she snuggled up to Ernie’s side. He wrapped her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead as her left arm rested low on his waist. 

“How was your day?” she asked, turning in his arms to kiss his cheek and then his lips. He returned it, deepening it slightly as she pulled away. 

“It was okay, I missed you though.” he whispered as he stared into her eyes. 

“Just ok?” she questioned, looking at him concerned. He shrugged.

“I met with Malfoy again today.” he said, his hand sneakily unclasping her bra. She smirked at him. 

“And it wasn’t a good meeting? What happened?” she asked, taking her bra off and throwing it towards his wardrobe. 

“He… well we were supposed to be negotiating his last meal. And well, what he asked for is a… difficult request.” he responded, his hands falling to rest on her hips. 

“Like what?” she asked, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away he answered. 

“He wants to taste a woman.. for his last meal.” Ernie answered, his hands slipping inside her boyshorts to cup her arse. She kissed between his pecks and then looked up at him. 

“As in cannibalism or eat her sexually?” she asked, sliding on top of him and down his body. Ernie’s hands slipped up her body as she moved. 

“Sexually. He said, and I quote ‘I want to taste her sweet nether juices running down my face’.” Ernie quoted as Hermione breathed on the tip of his semi hard cock. He stiffened at the sensation. 

“He said ‘her’ specifically, as if he has someone in mind. Did he say who he wants to taste?” she asked, licking at the tip of him. He moaned and hissed in response. Hermione chuckled from beneath the sheets. 

“Well, thats where it gets difficult darling.. he, uh, he wants to taste you. And I, well, I want to be the only one tasting you.” he said as she sucked his tip into her mouth. She held it there for a few moments, licking it inside her mouth. She pulled him out of her mouth. 

“Bloody fool just can’t let the past go... “ she muttered before sucking half his now rock hard length into her mouth. 

“The past?” Ernie questioned as she sucked his entire length in her mouth before slowly sliding it out. 

“We had a one off right after Ron and I broke up. Before his trial, and before he went to Azkaban. He said he wanted nothing more than to taste me, but I didn’t let him. So now he wants what he never got.” Hermione answered, stroking his length firmly. 

“Why am I just now hearing of this? I mean,I thought I knew everything. About Ron, Krum and Fred, before he passed.” Ernie asked. Hermione dipped her head to lick his head before answering. 

“I didn’t think it mattered because he was in prison. It’s not like he was a threat to our situation Ern.” she said, sucking him again. 

“Of course it matters Hermione, I’m representing him! Or I was. I could have recused myself when we first started… whatever this is.” he answered. She sucked him faster, until he fisted his hands, gripping his bedsheets.

He moaned as she stroked and sucked him, edging him closer and closer to the brink of explosion. He lifted his hips off the bed as she sucked faster, cum starting to slowly leak from his head. She sucked the head like a lollipop and he let go. He thrust upwards into her mouth, depositing his seed onto her tongue. She came out from underneath the covers, smiling triumphantly. 

“What is this MacMillan? We’ve been shagging for how long now? Eight months? Ten months?” she said as she rolled off him to lay beside him. 

“Eleven. And I don’t know what this is Hermione. I mean, we see each other at work and flirt shamelessly. Both our departments think we are dating… but the only time we get together is when we come home from work. We share food, shag and then you’re gone in the morning. I really wish you would stay.” he said, looking at the woman putting her hair into a ponytail. 

“Ernie… not this again. What if we become exclusive and then lose our jobs for doing just that? It’s not worth it. We both worked entirely too hard at Hogwarts to put our careers in jeopardy like that. Besides, after Ron… I refuse to put myself in that position. We had better get some sleep. We both have early wake ups.” she replied, curling up in the opposite direction. 

Ernie rolled over and curled up against her back. He kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair. 

“I could lose my job tomorrow and not care as long as I had you.” he whispered. 

“No. Ernie, what we do is just casual dating with great shags afterwards.” she muttered sleepily. 

“Come to think of it, you have never let me taste you either. We have shagged in every position possible and you’ve sucked me clean more times than I can count but I’ve never feasted on you before… why is that?” Ernie asked. Hermione stiffened in his hold. 

“Go to sleep MacMillan. We have work in the morning.” she answered, avoiding the question. 

“Did Ron taste you? Or did you just not want to get that intimate with Malfoy and myself?” Ernie wondered out loud. Hermione rolled her eyes, instantly wishing she had brought her wand into the bedroom with her. 

“Ernie, let’s just say, Ron didn’t know what he was doing and I’ve never done that since. And I don’t plan to. It’s far too intimate.” she stated. Ernie nudged her shoulder to lay her flat so he could position himself above her. He kissed her and she deepened it. 

“Give me a chance Hermione. Please. Guide me. If I do anything that you don’t like tell me. I want to taste you, so bad. Please?” he whispered against her lips as he pulled away. 

“One chance MacMillan. That's all you get.” she whispered, kissing his lips again quickly. He nodded and down kissed her neck to her pulse point.

She moaned lightly. He chuckled against her skin as he kissed down between her breasts. He left pink and purple love bites trailing down her stomach before he reached her lace covered mound. He kissed it and curled his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down her legs. 

“Would you just get on with it already? Bloody hell Ernie. I’d like to get to sleep soon.” she snapped. Ernie smiled up at her. 

“Yes my darling.” he said as he ghosted his lips over her bud. 

She jolted at the sensation and grabbed at his hair. He smiled and licked at it slowly. He took it between his teeth and ground it as she moaned and fisted his hair roughly in her hand. 

“Oh Ernieeeee.” she mewled. He sucked on her clit to soothe the pain his teeth had caused. 

“Sit on my face.” he whispered against her lips. She shook her head excitedly. 

He laid backwards and she climbed over his body to position herself over his face. He reached up and grabbed her arse cheeks.

“Do you trust me Hermione?” he asked, staring directly into her eyes, waiting for confirmation. She nodded and he pulled her down onto his face by her cheeks. 

He licked a circle around her entrance and laved his tongue on her clit rhythmically. She dug her nails into his scalp as he licked at her delicately. She tilted her head back and groaned as he sucked on her clit again. He moved to suck on each of her nether lips before sticking his tongue into her wetness. He moaned at the taste of her and she thrust her hips into his face. He smiled against her sex as he curled his tongue inside her. She squealed and came on his face. He licked her juices up before she crawled off him. 

She laid back on her pillow and exhaled loudly. Ernie sat up and repositioned to lay beside her, facing her.

“I take it I was good?” he said, licking some residual juice off his lips. She was breathing heavily, breasts heaving but she nodded. 

“Holy hell… Ern, how did you get that good?” she asked, wiping sweat from her brow. Ernie chuckled. 

“Until you, that’s all any girl would let me do. No one wanted my cock.” he stated, staring at her as she reveled in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Well, I’m glad I’ve got to experience everything with you. We may have to consider that exclusivity thing MacMillan.” she whispered, rolling over sleepily. 

Ernie grinned to himself and laid naked beside her. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about exclusivity with Hermione Granger.


	2. The Proposal

The next day, Hermione sat at her desk, pouring over legal documents when her assistant, Lisette, knocked. 

“Miss Granger, a moment?” she asked. 

Hermione waved her hand, not looking up from her legal documents. 

“What is it Lisette?” she asked, pulling a quill from behind her ear to initial her approval of a search warrant for Nott Manor in regards to elvish welfare. 

“You have a letter from Azkaban prison.” Lisette responded. 

Hermione’s quill stilled for a moment. She still didn’t meet her assistant’s eye. 

“Azkaban? I don’t have any currently incarcerated clients do I Lisette?” she asked, continuing with her paperwork. 

“No ma’am you don’t, but from the letter i received with this letter inside, it’s a request for representation.” Lisette answered, pushing her rectangular spectacles up her nose. Hermione looked up from her papers then. 

“A request for representation? From Azkaban?” she asked, beckoning the girl forward with her hand. Lisette walked towards her boss timidly. She laid the letter in front of her and Hermione stared at it. 

“That’s everything Ms. Granger, may i go to lunch now?” the girl asked. Hermione’s eyes didn't leave the address of the letter but she waved the girl off. Lisette exited the office with the click of the lock. 

Hermione continued to stare down at the letter, perplexed. A part of her was gnawing to open the letter, and another part was wanting to pitch his request for representation into her fireplace across the room. She reached one of her nails up into her mouth and began to chew it. She stared at the letter, teetering between opening or pitching it. She was snapped out of her trance by a firm knock. 

Hermione’s head snapped up at the sound and she saw Ernie opening the door to her office. 

“Hey babe, just wondering if you were ready for lunch?” he asked, a charming smile on his face. Hermione looked down at the letter and then back at Ernie. 

“I am afraid I have to cancel Ern. I’m up to my earrings in paperwork and contracts and such. Maybe tomorrow?” She lied, trying not to glance at the offending piece of parchment. Ernie’s face fell.

“Oh, oh right. I understand. Tomorrow then. Have a good rest of your work day Babe.” Ernie finished, shutting the door behind him. Hermione wasted no time. 

She ripped open the letter, right through the address. She skimmed the page of parchment before reading more carefully.

Dear Miss Granger,

Due to a rather unpleasant meeting with my former attorney, Mister MacMillan, yesterday I now require new representation to delegate for me and negotiate the preparations for my last meal before I become the last wizard ever killed by kiss of a dementor. I would offer a baseline pay of two thousand pounds per day until everything is finalized. 

I do hope you will take me up on this lucrative contract. If you agree, I request you come see me at my cell, so we may discuss the contract in full at length. 

Thank you for your consideration, 

Draco Malfoy

Hermione was flabbergasted at the contents of the letter. She knew he had fired Ernie because Ernie had refused to give her to Malfoy as his last meal. But she also knew the only reason Draco wanted her as his attorney was to try and persuade her to ride his face for his last meal. She was torn. She sat staring at the letter for maybe thirty five minutes before her mind was made up. 

She stood and stretched. She grabbed her briefcase and stashed the letter inside it. She walked across the room to her door and opened it. She walked over to Lisette’s desk and penned a quick note to her. 

Lisette,

Leaving the office for the day. Hold all calls and messages til tomorrow. 

Thanks,   
HG 

She walked out of her department and to the lift. She entered it and pushed the button for the lobby. People came and went with every floor. She rode down in the lift until she reached the lobby. When she exited the lobby she hurried toward the fireplaces. She entered one and ended up in her flat. She then apparated to Azkaban prison.


	3. Marking the Dragon

It was as foreboding and frightful as she remembered from the pictures in the Daily Prophet as a young girl. She couldn’t help the chill that trailed down her spine at the memories. She walked forward and was greeted by guards and nodded to them. 

“What business have you here Miss?” one scowled. 

“I have come to see Draco Malfoy, he has requested me to represent him.” she stated simply. 

The guards again nodded and let her through the entrance into the dank halls of the prison. She walked along a corridor, following one of the guards towards an interview room deep inside. The guard pushed open the door and she walked into it, as the door behind her slammed shut. 

Draco Malfoy sat casually in a chair on the opposite side of the table in the middle of the room, eyeing her perversely while licking his lips subconsciously. 

“Hello Granger, glad you decided to take me up on my offer.” he spoke first, as his eyes fell to her vee neck dress shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t decided whether I’m going to take it or not. I came to discuss it Mister Malfoy.” she stated, professionally, not meeting his eyes. 

“You have to be at least...considering it or you wouldn’t be here looking so positively… delectable.” he replied, biting his lip gently as she tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“I am here as a potential attorney, nothing else. I most certainly will not be your last meal. I wouldn’t hurt Ernie that way.” she cut in, closing her eyes against his intense stare. Her mind floated back to the night before and she steeled her spine. 

“Oh but my darling Granger, don’t you remember our last night together? Right after you and the Weasel split? That night was filled with electrically charged passion. All I want is to sample your sweet nectar, and then i could die a happy man.” he lowered his voice, leaning closer to her. She sat down in the chair opposite him and nodded. 

Oh she remembered their night together all right. It had been wonderful. 

The Leaky Cauldron had been nearly empty save for Tom, Hannah Abbott, Hermione, Draco and Blaise Zabini. She had been chugging Amortentia shots all night. They were a delicious, cherry and whipped topping flavoured liqueur shot, said to be so sweet they mimicked the effects of being in love, or in infatuation. Which Hermione had sorely needed. 

As part of a drunken dare, Draco came to sit beside Hermione at the bar. She had given him a sidelong look, thinking he had lost his marbles for sitting beside her. 

“Granger,” he drunkenly began, “What would you do if I kissed you?” 

“I’d probably petrify you and then magically castrate Zabini for daring you into it.” Hermione answered, not nearly as drunk as her blond company. 

“Oh come on Granger, be a team player, give the prat a chance… he’s just horny.” Blaise called from their booth. Hermione ignored him. 

“I bet you taste like heaven.” Draco said, to no one in particular. 

“Heaven is a place, therefore tis not likely to have a taste.” she replied, taking another pink Amortentia shot and downing it. 

“You know you don’t need to down those shots to get drunk. I could shag you six hours straight and you’d get drunk off the power of your orgasms.” he commented, watching as she slurped the candied cherries out of the shot glass. Hermione snorted as she dropped the empty shot glass down onto the bar.

“Kiss! KISS! KISS!!!!” Blaise chanted drunkenly from his spot in the background. 

“I very much doubt that Malfoy.” she answered, although the damp spot on her knickers said differently. Draco cast his gaze down and then looked into her eyes. 

“Alright Miss Iron knickers, let’s test that.” he continued, contemptuously. Hermione snorted again as she sipped on a glass of ice water. 

“Wow Malfoy, you sure charmed me out of my ‘Iron Knickers’. Have a great night. Remember lots of lube when you end up in Zabini’s bed.” she answered, getting up from her barstool. 

“Kisss. Kissss. Kisss! Come on, let’s give them some encouragement? No? Fine screw all of you stuck up twats.” Blaise cheered to no one but himself.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Hear me out. You’re an intellectual being correct? You have to see practical application to believe something works right? Let me kiss you and if you don’t want to rip my clothes off and shag me for the rest of your life I’ll leave you alone.” he answered. Hermione looked down at his hand on her arm and then looked up into his face. Her shoulders sagged.

“Fine.” she whispered. Draco smiled and moved his hands to circle her waist and pull her close to him. 

He tightened his hold so she was like a second skin against him. He reached one hand up to tilt her chin upwards and he descended his lips down onto hers gently. Hermione’s knees almost gave out at the sweetness and gentleness of his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down into her. She swept her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for more. He opened his mouth just slightly and the kiss deepened exponentially. His hands traveled down to grasp her arse through her pencil skirt. She moaned at the sensation and Draco swallowed the sound as he grabbed her bottom lip between his own and bit gently. She licked at his lips and he captured her lips fully again, pulling her back into him. 

“AND WE HAVE TOUCHDOWN. MALFOY HAS SNOGGED GRANGER! I REPEAT MALFOY HAS SNOGGED GRANGERRRRRR!!!!! CALL THE DAILY PROPHET, CALL THE QUIBBLER, CALL WITCH WEEKLY!!! WE HAVE TO REPORT THISSS! HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE!” Blaise chanted as Tom tried moving him to a room to sleep it off. Draco smirked at his friend while Hermione peppered his lips with quick kisses. Draco looked down at her. 

“Fancy booking a room?” he asked, sobering up with every arousing kiss. Hermione nodded. 

Draco laid seven galleons on the bar. 

“Hannah? Miss Granger and I would like a room for the night.” he said, his eyes not leaving Hermione’s. 

Hannah nodded and took the galleons. She came back moments later with a room key. Hermione smirked up at him. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. 

“That was merely intellectual curiosity coupled with repressed sexual tension. And it is never. Happening. Again.”she punctuated the final words, to make her point stone solid. Draco smirked at her. 

“You felt something that night and it scared you. Come here.” he said suddenly. She looked into his face in confusion. He reached for her hand and she pulled it back towards herself. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, fear interlacing with her words. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Granger. I just want you to feel something.” he said, taking her hand gently and wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

He lifted her hand to the nape of his neck. He flattened her fingertips against a spot just below his hairline where there was raised flesh. Hermione gasped. 

“What is that?” she asked, her eyes wide in wonder. Draco smirked. 

“Oh let me relish this moment. I know something that the brilliant Hermione Granger does not… it doesn’t feel as good as I thought it would. Anyway, it’s magical scarring. Do you remember how I got it?” he asked as she rubbed her fingers gingerly over the spot. And then she remembered. 

Draco pushed her up against the wall of their room and kissed her neck before tweaking her hardened nipples as he pulled her bra off. She moaned and he smirked against her neck. His hands moved down her body with fierce determination. They reached her hips and slipped behind her to cup her arse possessively. He squeezed her cheeks gently and lifted her. 

Her legs latched onto his waist and he lifted her so her breasts were level with his mouth. He threw her back into the wall as he licked at her hardened peaks while she moaned loudly, eyes screwed tightly shut, head tilted backwards. He sucked on her right nipple until he turned it pink from his assault. She threaded her fingers delicately through his platinum hair and he smiled, leaving a light purple love mark on the underside of her breast. 

“Do you want me Granger?” he whispered as he took one hand and slipped it between them. She nodded quickly as his finger grazed the waistband of her thong. 

“Tell me what you want me to do Granger.” he continued, whispering his request against her neck as his finger slid down the satin material and down her slit. 

“I want your fingers Draco. Please.” she whimpered as he slide his finger underneath the fabric against her core. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” he trailed off, hooking his finger against the wet material of her panties, and pulled it down. 

He brought his hand back up and grazed his thumb across her bald mound, while his middle finger slipped into warm wetness. He slowly pumped his finger inside of her, loving how she got wetter every time he plunged deeper into her. 

“Oh yesss Draco. Mmm.” she whispered, biting her lip almost raw. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, kissing her neck and suckling slightly. 

“Yessss Draco please.” she moaned, grabbing his neck. 

She dug her slightly long fingernails into the flesh of his neck as he slipped a second finger inside her. He pumped them expertly, sliding along her inner walls quickly, as his thumb slipped down to rub her button. 

“Ohhhhhh!” she wailed, as he added the perfect amount of pressure. 

Draco smiled to himself as he felt her inner walls contract around his fingers and the wetness increased. 

“Oh yes my darling, cum for Draco… Good girl.” he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. 

She shivered and he chuckled against her ear, causing more shivers. Draco sat her down and as he did so, pulled his fingers from her and licked the juices from them while she watched him. 

“When I dug my nails into your neck… you were scarred?” she asked, curiosity fully piqued. Draco nodded. 

“Yes. You marked me more than once that night. They're all over. I didn’t request to lick you out for no reason. That night was the most mind blowing shag I’ve ever had, but it wasn’t complete.” he murmured quietly. Hermione’s eyes bugged again. 

“There are more?” she asked, looking around his body for sights of the scarring. 

Draco pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Hermione’s eyes lingered over the toned muscles of his abdomen. At first glance, she didn’t even notice the scars. But then he inhaled sharply at the chill in the room and she saw scratch marks on his pecks. He chuckled at her expression as she looked down at her fingers, settled on the table. 

“These,” he started, dragging his fingers across the scratch marks, “You gave me while you rode me.” she watched entranced as his fingers caressed his scars. 

Its maddening how showing them to me makes me remember. She thought as a memory took over her. 

He carried her to the bed and threw her onto the bed before undressing and climbing in after her. He laid out beside her and kissed her passionately. 

“On your back Draco.” she said firmly. He nodded and rolled onto his back. She sat on his lap, with his hard length pressing against her back cheeks. She lifted her hips up and grasped his length in her soft hand, positioning the head of him against her folds.

“I love how you are still so wet.” he whispered, silently begging her to slide down his length. 

“Yes well, that’s thanks to you now isn’t it?” she whispered, leaning so her lips hovered above his.

He tried to reach his lips up to kiss her but she sat back up, and slid down onto him. He grabbed her hips and moaned at the sensation of slowly being surrounded by her womanhood. 

“Oh Merlin woman… where did you learn to be this little sex kitten?” he asked as she rested her hands against his pecks. 

She slid back up his length and then back down. Draco reached his hands up to graze his thumbs around her areolas. Hermione smiled down at him as she rhythmically slid up and down him, while he marveled over her chest. Suddenly Draco surprised her. 

As she came down Draco thrusted upward, penetrating himself deep within her. She moaned loudly and arched her chest outward. 

“Oh Draco!” was all she could articulate as she dug her nails into his chest and scratched down them. 

Draco slid out and then thrust into her again and she scratched deeper into the wounds as he speared into her. He grunted and smirked pridefully. 

“Oh yes my little bookworm. Be my sweet little wanton woman. Do you like how I feel?” he asked, staring up at her as he began a medium pace. 

“Oh Godric yesss.” she wailed, bouncing on him while he thrust into her, in perfect sync with her movements. 

Draco smirked happily as he circled his fingers around the edges of her nipples before flicking the hardened nubs and twisting them gently. Hermione soaked his member even more, her walls contracted around him and she rode out her orgasm noiselessly. Draco came in that moment as well. He thrust deep inside her, each dying thrust delivering more of his seed. He collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at her until he lulled into a sleep. 

“You left so many marks that upon my first examination after arriving here they thought my gutless father did this to me. But no, these were earned from intense… pleasure, not intense shame,” Draco muttered, not meeting her eyes. 

“Listen, Draco, I really think we should get back to business. There is no way, that I will consent to being used as a twist on the term ‘eat’ for your last meal. Whatever else you can come up with as a suitable meal I would be happy to arrange. But that is one thing I dare not indulge. I’m sorry.” she responded, shaking her head to return herself to the task at hand. 

“I told the Minister I’ll have no consolation meal. It’s either you… or I’ll starve.” he replied, staring at her as she moved to stand.   
“Well, then I wish you well Mister Malfoy with your hunger strike. Find yourself another attorney.” she stated firmly, her voice resembling her swotty school marm scolding tone from their Hogwarts days. 

She turned away from the table and made to walk away but Draco was quicker. He reached the door and turned his back to face her so she couldn’t pass him. When he did, Hermione’s eyes became saucers.


	4. Truths Revealed

“Great Godric’s sword…. I did that?” she whispered, looking at the long jagged nail tracks down his back and the half moon shaped nail imprints on the rounds of his arse cheeks, disappearing into his prison trousers. 

Draco’s head fell forward as he nodded. 

“Yes, yes you did. I could show you others from that night. We shagged for 5 hours that night, and you worked me over expertly. But I understand if this has been too much for you for one day. Don’t say no straight away… please. Still consider it. I do need an attorney. Go home and think about what I’ve shared with you and look into what causes magical scarring. I know you well enough to know that after seeing your own handiwork on me, you’re going to read until you fully understand why or your brain explodes, whichever comes first. But when you read what caused you to turn my body into a pincushion, come back and see me.” he monologued, still not meeting her eyes. 

“Very...well. i will read up on it and I’ll come visit sometime after that.” she conceded, hoping he would move. 

“You always did give in to inane curiosity and hunt down answers like a rabid werewolf.” he chuckled, as he moved away from her and went back to sit in his chair. 

“Yes, well, I had to prove to all you dastardly purebloods that being a mudblood didn’t change the fact that I was smarter than you” she laughed, downplaying the situation.

“Don’t call yourself that.” Draco answered firmly. Hermione was startled by the stern tone to his voice. 

“Why?” she asked as she signaled the guard with her wand. 

“Because, your blood status is innocuous. It has nothing to do with how brilliant you are.” he almost whispered as she exited the interview room. 

“I know.” she answered, as she turned to follow the guard out to the front door. 

 

Several hours later, she was sitting on Ernie’s couch, legs tucked underneath her, comfy lounge clothes on, a nice merlot sitting on her knee in a wineglass. Ernie was standing in the kitchen, magically throwing together spaghetti and salad for the two of them. 

“Ernie, what do you know about the act of magical scarring?” she asked, looking into her glass and then up at him. 

“Well, if I’m honest, not much. I do know that there have been wizards, like Voldemort, who misused what was once a romantic, erotic and personal act. It was once said, that you can only magically scar the one you’re meant to be with romantically. It has to be during sex and it has to let out at least a small amount of blood, but it will only scar the one you’re meant to be with. Why do you ask?” he asked, looking at her seriously. 

“I came across it in an affidavit and I wasn’t familiar with the act. That’s all.” she lied, swallowing a large sip of the merlot. 

“I figured you had read about it at Hogwarts.” he replied, eyeing her as he set a knife to slice lettuce by itself. She smiled and shook her head. 

“I wasn’t a complete bookworm.” she answered, to which he gave her a ‘are you being serious?’ look. They both knew it was rubbish because she had been. 

“So, what made you leave the office early?” Ernie asked, looking back at her. 

“I, uhm had a last minute meeting.” she answered, avoiding his eyes. 

“Oh? Who with? I asked Lisette but she wouldn’t answer. Something about attorney/client privilege.” he prodded, hoping for a more satisfactory answer. 

“Potential new client. It was the only time he could meet.” she lied, hoping Ernie didn’t catch the identifying pronoun in the sentence. 

“Oh Merlin's pants Hermione… You went to see that… that… that….” He started, his anger rendering him shocked. Hermione winced at his reception of the news.

“Insufferable, Elitist, Egotistical…” she too began, hoping to assist him in getting to his point. 

“Yes! That entitled, elitist, snarky, sarcastic bastard? Hermione…. You really shouldn’t.” he faltered. Hermione shook her head. 

“I’m not agreeing to that, I’m considering being his attorney. Nothing more. He told me he would go on a hunger strike if I refused and I wished him well with it.” she answered, hoping to assuage his concerns. 

“IT DOESN'T BLOODY MATTER HERMIONE! You two had a ten minute shag one day years ago… it could be considered a conflict of interest and it could cost you the career you worked your fabulous looking arse off to get. Be reasonable Hermione.” Ernie retorted. Hermione scratched the nape of her neck. 

“Well, it wasn’t ten minutes but, ah… you’re right. But it isn’t important. There is no spark between he and I Ernie. Its strictly professional.” she countered. 

“Hermione, if you take the job as his attorney, he’s going to slither his way into your good graces and then he’s going to win you over and next thing you know, you’ll be appealing his imprisonment and working to get him released. Slytherin’s mascot is a snake for a reason Hermione. They’re sneaky, cunning, conniving people. They don’t stop til they get what they want and he's no different.” Ernie argued, stabbing the knife into the cutting board he had been using.

“Ernie, are you really daft enough to be afraid of losing me to him? Merlin Ern, I thought you were smarter than that. Have you no trust in me at all? I’m not like some of the other morally compromised slags that frequented his bed at Hogwarts. I am my own person and I am stubborn as a mule, for lack of a better analogy. I don’t fall for his silver tongue tricks. I’m not a spineless fall to my knees floozy who's going to be won over by his ill attempts at seduction. Give me some credit.” she roared, anger building inside her. 

“Hermione, we aren’t even officially ‘exclusive’. You were worried about us losing our jobs if we even explored exclusivity. But the second Draco Malfoy asks you to be his attorney, you're ignoring potential conflict of interest to jump at the opportunity. What makes a slimey, skeezy, worthless snake more important than the man that loves and cares for you to the Black Lake’s deepest depths? Why in Dumbledore’s name am I not enough?” he yelled, his temper boiling over. 

“Ernie… don’t.” was all she could muster. 

“Don’t what Hermione? Don’t throw the truth in your face? You’re so emotionally closed off because of what Ron did to you that you can’t even open yourself up to a man who worships the bloody ground you walk on. You’re picking your worst childhood enemy. What does that say about you?” he asked, pounding his fists on the counter. 

“I think I’d better go. Have a nice evening Ernie.” she said, gathering her work clothes and walking out of the flat, her half-drank merlot sitting solitarily on the side table. Ernie exhaled and rested his head against his cabinetry. 

MacMillan you tosser you’re going to drive her right into his bloody arms. He thought to himself as he watched the woman he loved walk away. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Hermione arrived at her own flat and exhaled slowly. She had decided to walk home, to give herself time to calm down. She looked around her sitting room, hundreds, if not thousands of books, covering almost every flat surface. 

Surely I’ve got a book that mentions magical scarring somewhere. She thought, although she had to admit she was spending so much time at Ernie’s lately her books were in disarray, instead if their normal alphabetized perfect order. 

She began her search with the books that were stacked up in pillars beside her fireplace. She found nothing but potion books. On her coffee table, sat runic texts. Her kitchen island apparently was a catch all for magical history books, with no details on the act of scarring. Hermione scowled to herself and ran a hand down her face in exasperation. 

Several hours later, an exhausted and overly exasperated Hermione sat dazed on her sofa. 

“Out of four hundred books… none say anything about magical bloody scarring.” She said to herself and her empty flat  
She was frustrated to say the least. 

She decided to get some sleep for work in the morning and walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. 

Ten minutes later she walked into her bedroom and donned a tank top and shorts pajama set, with golden snitches on them. She had never been much of a follower of quidditch but Ginny had picked them up for her as a birthday present a few years ago. She pulled back her coverlet and settled in.

Three hours later, she was tossing and turning, her mind working overtime. She got up and padded over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to pen a letter to someone she trusted. 

Dear Professor McGonagall, 

I’m writing you to ask a somewhat embarrassing question. What do you know about magical scarring? I was pursuing a new potential client and it was brought up. I have never heard of it but it is integral to this case. I don't know if there are books on such things in the Hogwarts library but if there were, would you be able to send them to me to read? Again it is integral. 

If you would please, respond at your earliest convenience. 

My Regards, 

Your Friend and Former Student, 

Hermione J. Granger

She folded it, addressed it and gave it to her owl, and watched the owl fly out the window before getting out of her desk chair and padding over to her bed before collapsing onto it. 

 

She awoke six hours later when her alarm rang out. She smacked the snooze button with an open hand and rolled over. She rolled out of bed and ran a hand through her hair. She walked to her bathroom to shower and turned the knobs to adjust the temperature. She slipped in soundlessly and was out ten minutes later. 

She walked out, donned a towel, magicked her hair into a french braid and then walked into her bedroom to put on a grey pencil skirt and a grey and white button down shirt with a ruffled neckline. She grabbed her grey patent leather pumps and slipped them on next. 

She walked to her front room and noticed her owl, perched on the side table beside her open sitting room window. She walked over to her and gave her some pellets before taking the letter from her. She also noticed a parchment wrapped package and picked it up. She looked at the handwriting and realized she didn’t recognize it. But she recognized the handwriting on the letter as that of Professor McGonagall. She opened it and sat on the arm of her couch to read it. 

Hermione, 

I will ask the librarian about books on magical scarring. If we have any, I shall send them to your office. All I remember on the subject was that it was first a way of claiming your significant other and the scars would only show and stay prominent on the persons you were meant to be with. 

Until such time when dark wizards perverted the magic of it for their own personal means. The magic is still used in pureblood social circles, but it does not guarantee that their soul mate will be pure blooded. 

If you require anything else from me, please know my floo, my office and my ears are always open. 

Your friend, 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Hermione smiled at the letter before setting it on her kitchen counter. Then she picked up the package and tore it open. A piece of parchment dropped out as Hermione picked up the package, which happened to be a book. It was titled, Lasting Magical Impressions by some wizard she didn’t recognize the name of. She picked up the slip of parchment and read it. 

Miss Granger,

I was told this might be of some help to you with your current field of research. 

Enjoy, 

A Helpful Soul 

An anonymous gift? About lasting impressions.. odd. She thought. She had been overly suspicious during her Hogwarts days with everything going on but maybe McGonagall had asked a professor for help. 

 

She shrugged it off and stuffed it into her briefcase, along with McGonagall’s letter and walked out of her flat. 

 

As she arrived at her office Lisette beckoned her over. 

“What is it Lisette?” she asked, as the girl handed her a stack of interdepartmental memos. Then Lisette all but pushed her into her office. 

When Hermione entered her office, a floral scent caught her attention. She looked up and found her office littered with pink, purple and red roses. 

“I thought you’d enjoy them.” came a male voice from directly behind her. She turned to see Ernie smiling at her. 

“Ernie, you shouldn’t have….” she started, looking at all the beautiful flowers. 

“I just wanted to apologize for being such an arse last night, I just don't want to lose you Darling,” he whispered. She beckoned him inside her office and locked the door.

She stood on her toes to kiss him. 

“Thank you Ernie. They’re lovely. Now, you’d better get to work.” she whispered, kissing him sweetly again. He smiled down at her and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Alright, I’ll go. Although I’d love to bend you over your desk again some day soon.” he whispered, staring into her eyes. She smirked and shook her head. 

“Go Ernie.” she whispered back. 

“Can you say that again in your firm school marm voice? It really gets me hot.” he whispered again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Ern, you have a 930 deposition. Go.” she said firmly. He smirked. 

“Yes ma’am. Whatever you say ma’am as long as I can get sexual favors later.” he joked as he walked to the door. She rolled her eyes again. 

“OUT Macmillan!” she shouted firmly yet playfully. He nodded. 

“See. That. There… You drive me mad woman.” he said as he shut the door behind himself. She shook her head and walked to her desk. 

She sat down at her desk and opened her briefcase, taking out the book. She ran her hands over the ornate cover. It was bejewelled and the blue leather was cracked. She opened the book and read the title page, then flipped to the dedication. It read, 

To all those who are marked or wish to mark.

Hermione shivered a bit at the dark intent hidden behind those words. She turned the yellowing page to the table of contents. She used her finger to scan along the chapters for her subject of interest. Her finger stopped when she found it. 

Chapter 4: Coital Scarring

Hermione flipped to the page and found the old english text and began to read. 

“Coital scarring is most commonly found in soulmates. While it is rare to find your soulmate, those who do will know when they engage in sexual intercourse together. Note: fluids must be exchanged. 

Upon such act, any marks (i.e bite marks, scratches, fingernail prints) become permanent and will show that the soulmate is taken. This will not happen with any other sexual partners except the soulmate. 

Once the scarring has been done, it may cause slight obsession in one or both parties if not every form of coitus was performed. They will be overcome with an insatiable need to make their partner climax. Their need will become almost like that of a nymphomaniac.” 

Hermione scowled. There was no way, none that Draco Malfoy was her soul mate. None.


	5. Adverse Reactions

Hermione scowled. There was no way, none that Draco Malfoy was her soul mate. None. 

“Lisette! Call Ernie into my office!” she called from her seat. 

Twenty minutes later, Ernie rapped his knuckles against her door. 

“Come in.” she called, closing the book and stashing it. 

Ernie walked in and smiled at her. 

“What’s up Babe?” he asked, as he sat in the chair opposite her. 

“Take your shirt off.” she stated firmly. He looked at her slightly surprised. 

“What?” he asked, his cock rousing in his trousers. 

“Take it off Ernie.” she repeated, meeting his eyes.

He nodded and took off his powder blue dress shirt. He sat before her, shirtless. She stood up and walked over to him. She beckoned him to stand up and he did as bade. She stared at his bare chest and found no scratch marks from their romp in his office a week ago. She walked to stand behind him and saw no irritated skin or marks from when she had torn up his back four days ago. His flesh was perfect. She scowled and then walked back around to kiss him gently. He returned it as he sat down and she sat on his lap. His hand trailed down her thigh and squeezed. 

“You know,” he started, pushing away from her kisses for a moment, “We both have work darling. Couldn’t this have waited until lunch?” he asked, kissing her neck as she undid his belt. 

“I need you. Now.” she replied firmly as she pulled his buckle free. 

She pulled at his pants and he lifted his cheeks off the chair so she could pull them down to his ankles. She marveled at his already hard cock. She licked her lips and reached under her skirt to pull her knickers down and off before he pushed her tight pencil skirt up to her hips. 

“Come to papa Babe.” he whispered, grabbing her hips and pulling back down onto him. She grabbed her wand and magically enlarged the chair. She straddled him and he positioned the head against her entrance.

“Oh Ernie.” she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders as she kissed his neck. He moaned in response as he filled her and grabbed her hips. 

“Mmm gods I love how you feel.” he whispered as she slid up his length. 

He picked her up and moved all of the things from her desk. He laid her back on her desk and cast her legs wide. He slid into her and as he did he leaned over the top of her. Hermione grabbed his biceps and scratched down them as he began a medium pace. 

“Ah, that stings a bit darling.” he moaned as he hit her g-spot. She moaned and scratched over the same spot again. 

“Gods Ernie you feel so good.” she moaned, grabbing his forearms and digging her nails into his arms. 

“Hermione, dear, I’m not much into pain. Can you stop that?” he asked as he filled her again. She moaned every time he entered her and scratched any spot she could reach. 

He gently tapped her on the nipple possessively and she turned over on her desk. She stuck her behind out towards him and Ernie ran his hand down her back. He trailed it along her spine and grasped her arse cheek with one hand as he reached another down and parted her folds gently, before sliding a finger inside her. She moaned and at her reaction he pushed the head of his cock against her folds and teased it. 

“Oh just fuck me Ern. Please.” she whinged. 

He smiled and pushed past her folds, letting his fingernail graze her clit. He filled her and she groaned, laying her cheek again the wood of her desk. He pulled out and filled her again, faster this time. 

“Pound me Ernie.” she whispered. He grinned and spanked her arse cheek as he sped up and her walls began to contract. 

“Cum for me darling. Come on. Nice and hard.” he whispered, as he spanked her again. 

She tweaked her own nipples as he pounded her harder. Her walls contracted around him faster until he felt her coat his cock in her fluids. He grabbed her hips and pounded her as he buried his seed inside her. 

He slipped out of her and pulled up his shorts and trousers. He tapped her arse cheek as he bent to pick up her knickers for her. He held them out to her on a finger as she turned around and stared at him. 

“What’s the matter darling?” he asked, watching her eyes roam his body. 

“I scratched you. Where are the marks? I scratched you hard… and nothing.” she whispered to herself. 

“Hermione, what are… wait a moment… Hermione…” he started. 

“Get out Ernie.” she stated dejectedly.

“But Darling--” he began again. 

“Out. Get. Out.” she stated firmly, tears flooding her eyes. Ernie wrapped her in a hug. 

“Tell me what's wrong.” he asked, stroking her hair as he kissed her temple. 

“Ernie… I… Draco Malfoy’s my soulmate.” she whispered, crying into his naked shoulder. Ernie pushed away.. 

“What?” he asked incredulously. 

“He’s torn up with marks from our night together. I just tried to tear you to hell and your skin is perfect.” she said, moving to push her skirt down. 

“You have lost your bloody mind Hermione! Last night you were preaching that he would have no affect on you and yet he’s done it already! Merlin Hermione, I don’t know how someone so smart can be so bloody stupid! Its ridiculous!!!” Ernie shouted, not caring if anyone heard him. 

“Ernie, you won’t insult my intelligence in my office. He hasn’t had an affect on me! This goes beyond you or me or him! This is magical. Strictly magical. Merlin, he’s on death row Ernie!!! I can’t deny glaringly obvious proof. I've seen the marks. I…” she stated, trying to control her anger. 

“Those marks could have been made by any girl. He could have had any girl make those marks to reel you in. Look at who he is Hermione.” Ernie implored her, begging her to believe him. 

“I remember making them Ernie. I remember digging my nails into his chest so hard i had blood under my fingernails. I remember marking the back of his neck. I remember it. Vividly so. It wasn’t some other witch. You just want to ignore the signs because you are afraid of losing me to him!” she shouted as Ernie stared at her angrily. 

“Of course I’m afraid of losing you! You’re an amazing woman! Malfoy doesn’t deserve you! He never has! He’s a spineless, gutless worm who couldn’t even agree to Ministry protection because he was afraid of abandoning his bigoted upbringing!!! Hufflepuff's hoo-ha Hermione be reasonable! I know you’re smarter than this!” Ernie railed, slamming his fists into Hermione’s desk top. 

“I know he’s all those things! But he’s my bloody soul mate! I can’t just ignore that!!!” she shouted back. Ernie looked at her murderously before grabbing her into his arms. 

“Just because he’s your soulmate doesn’t mean you need to be with him Hermione. As far as I’m concerned you’re mine. I love you Hermione Granger, you are my everything.” he whispered as she struggled to get free. 

“Ernie, you need to get back to your office. Surely Zabini has noticed you’re gone by now.” she answered. 

“Tell me you love me Hermione.” he stated, looking down at her in confusion. 

“Ernie, I don’t know how I feel. This...complicates things by more than a bit. I have feelings for you but I-” she tried to get out. Ernie looked at her hatefully. 

“Tell me you love me.” he repeated. 

“I-I… Ernie, I can’t. I don’t… know how I feel. Can’t you just… love me through this?” she asked, tears in her eyes as she watched him turn to walk away. At her words he turned back around and walked to stand so close she could feel his chest expanding against hers. 

“You still don't get it, do you? I loved you, from afar, through Krum, through Ron, even through your brief stint with Fred… They at least deserved a great girl like you. Now was my time. I finally had you, and I told myself if it didn’t work out, I’d stop loving you. If it was just because you don’t feel the same way, I could deal with that. But I will NOT step aside so you can pursue another man, one who could never redeem himself enough to deserve you, at that. I will not step aside so you can put me on the back burner. If I walk out of this office right now, I’m gone. For good. Thanks for the goodbye shag I guess. Have a nice day, Miss Granger.” Ernie finished professionally, turning sharply on his heel to march out of her office. 

She collapsed back against the edge of her desk. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into it. Lisette knocked and Hermione looked up through tears filled eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before clearing her throat.

“What is it Lisette?” she asked, her eyes falling to the floor. Lisette smiled at her boss sympathetically. 

“Mister Potter has asked to see you.” she said simply. Hermione nodded.

“Send him in please. Thank you.” she answered. Lisette looked at her skeptically. 

“Are you sure Miss Granger? I can have him come back….”she replied. Hermione shook her head firmly. 

“I said send. Him. In.” Hermione firmly stated. Lisette nodded and opened the door. Harry walked in sheepishly. 

“Hermione, what's wrong?” he asked, walking up to his best friend and wrapping her in a hug. She collapsed into his hug and sobbed into his neck. 

“Ernie...he just… we ended things.” she sobbed. Harry stroked her hair and rubbed her back. 

“Oh Hermione… Can I...ask why?” he asked, treading very carefully. Hermione took a big breath and shook her head yes. 

“Draco Malfoy requested me to be his last meal before he receives the dementor’s kiss, and Ernie was upset because after Draco fired him, I went to go see him.” Hermione answered, taking heaving breaths. 

“Wait, last meal? Malfoy's a bloody cannibal?” Harry asked, confusion furrowing his brow. Hermione pushed away. 

“No I….” She tried to respond.

“Did he ask for treacle tart as dessert?” he asked, looked down at his best friend, trying not to laugh. 

“Harry, this isn’t funny!” Hermione yelled, slapping her best friend’s shoulder. 

“Well yeah, obviously. You don’t have to be Hogwarts valedictorian and brightest witch of her age to know cannibalism isn’t a laugh.” Harry replied, still trying choke back his laughter. Hermione hit him again. 

“Harry…” Hermione said sternly. Harry swallowed his laugh and stifled his smile. 

“If he’s a flesh hungry zombie, shouldn’t you be telling the Minister, instead of telling me? Those things are dangerous Hermione.” Harry joked, earning the smack of rolled up parchment over his head. 

“I do believe they’re called inferi in the wizarding world Harry and for the love of Godric will you STOP laughing! It’s NOT funny!” she laughed, smacking him repeatedly over the head. He held his hands up in defense and began laughing. 

“Ok, ok. I forfeit! At least I got you to smile. That’s what matters.” he answered, taking the roll of parchment from her, choking down a final laugh by pretending to cough. She smiled up at him and hugged him again. 

“Thank you Harry. I appreciate it. So, what calls you to my office?” she replied, sitting back against ther desk. Harry plopped into the chair Ernie had just occupied and looked up at her. 

“Someone heard yelling and called an Auror. Given you and Ron’s, erm, history… they thought it best to call me. Trusty old Harry Potter, saviour of the free world.” he joked, to which she laughed, a small snort escaping her. 

“Well, Mister Ego, I’m glad you came, although I’m afraid you missed all the action.” she replied. Harry laughed. 

“No, actually I heard almost all of it. My office is only one floor below you. Doesn’t exactly take long to get up here. So, do you not love Ernie or did I miss something?” he asked, watching her with a knowing eye. 

“I, I don’t know what I feel. I haven’t been exclusive with anyone since Ron. I think, I think I love Ernie. I mean, he is Mister Wonderful. He cooks, he doesn’t hate me for being muggleborn, he respects and reveres my mind, he is caring, loving, affectionate, he’s great in bed…. I just… I don’t know. After everything with Ron… And I just learned some very, very unsettling news and… well, it changes things. It doesn’t change how I feel, it just gives me more things to consider. Harry, do you know anything about magical scarring?” she asked, walking around to her side of her desk. Harry shook his head. 

“Not really, I’ve heard that it was the basis for Voldemort’s dark mark. Why?” he asked. Hermione grabbed the book, opened it to chapter four and slid it across the table to Harry. He looked down, adjusted his glasses and read the passage. 

“Wait a bloody minute are you telling me that you just forgot to tell me you shagged Malfoy?” Harry asked suddenly. Hermione groaned and nodded. 

“It was a one off literally hours after Ron and I split, and until yesterday I never intended to think about, much less talk about it ever again. But it goes deeper than some simple one night, six hour long shag.” she answered, exasperation evident in her tone. 

“Six hours? BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! What is he, part werewolf to have such stamina? Wait, what changed yesterday?” he responded. 

“Read more thoroughly. I marked him Harry; severely marked him. On the back of his neck, his chest, his back… According to this book, he and I are soulmates. What kind of sick sense of humor does Fate have anyway?” she ranted, as Harry watched her. 

“But you’ve left scratches on Ron too I’ve seen them. Deep scratches Hermione. “ he retorted. Hermione shook her head. 

“I only ever marked him for a few hours, a day at a time. They never lasted, never scarred. Any scars Ron has are from… his relations with… Lav Lav.” Hermione answered disdainfully, wrinkling her nose at the mention of Ron’s ‘other woman’. It made Harry laugh. 

“Well that makes sense then. Ginny has my back all torn up and mauled.” he said, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully. 

“Ok, you and Ginny and Ron and Lavender are suited. Me and Malfoy however…. It just doesn't make sense. It’s like a cruel joke,” she said, shaking her head. Harry smiled and shook his head. 

“Oh no, not suited at all.” he answered sarcastically. Hermione looked up at him murderously. 

“Of course we aren’t.” she retorted obstinately. 

“I can see it. Both incredibly stubborn, headstrong, intellectual, book smart, sarcastic, passionate. I mean think about it Hermione. As alike as you both are, you’re also extremely uniquely different. You two are the poster couple for opposites attract. Name a muggle fairy tale that doesn't involve a beautiful girl born of common means marrying a posh prince of nobility. You’re the sensible, rational muggleborn to tame his bigoted, pureblood heart. It's all very romantic. You know if you're into all that romance rubbish. You can be his attorney, afford him his release from Azkaban and show him what unconditional love is...and you can be the calm to his storm. “ Harry rambled, earning angry glances from Hermione every few seconds. 

“Merlin Harry, if you really feel that strongly about him why don’t you offer to be his last meal in my place?” she asked sarcastically. 

“If I wasn’t married to the fiercest, most beautiful female quidditch player in the world and if i was actually within his palate I’d gladly watch him vehemently refuse me in your stead. Unfortunately, he has a taste for brunette, beautiful, fit, headstrong, smart bookworms. Go get him girl,” Harry came back teasingly. Hermione flipped him off and he laughed. 

“So Malfoy wants you as his last meal does he?” he skewed, moving the conversation on. Hermione nodded. 

“He’s requested the Minister to allow us a room where he can set the mood properly and then go to town… before he gets executed.” Hermione answered. Harry nodded. 

“And Ernie was upset because you were considering representing Malfoy and he was afraid it meant you would agree to be his last meal?” Harry filled in the blanks. Hermione nodded. 

“Yes. Given this whole soulmate business, and Ernie walking out on me, I just might.” she answered. 

Harry was about to respond but there was a frantic knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Hermione called. Lisette entered and walked straight over to Harry, whispering in his ear. 

“Well, Hermione. I've got to go. Got a new call. We need to do dinner sometime soon. James misses Auntie Mione.” Harry said, hugging her quickly before walking out. She nodded and took the book to continue perusing. 

She spent the next two hours reading up on coital scarring and neglecting the large stack of elvish welfare complaints and concerns on the corner of her desk. 

When she finally couldn’t take it anymore she closed the book and put it in her locked drawer under her apology letters from Ron, still sealed in their envelopes. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her face. She couldn’t decide what to do. Should she do more research on the topic and drive herself mad or go and ask for a psychological evaluation on Draco. He clearly was mad for believing this pile of mountain troll dung. She stared down at her desk and bit her lip. Her mind was made up in moments. And then she sprung into action. 

She walked towards her fireplace, fisted a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the roaring orange flames, watching them turn green.


	6. Blaise's Biting Wit

“Headmistress McGonagall’s office, Hogwarts” she said loudly and clearly, before stepping into the flames. 

When she stepped out into the office she saw the headmistress, scribbling along some parchment, her glasses slipping gradually down her nose. Her emerald robes shone and Hermione was instantly at peace. Since she had lost her parents to the war, Professor McGonagall had been her confidante and her sounding board. Suddenly the headmistress looked up. 

“Hermione, come and sit. What's wrong?” she asked, concern painting itself on her face. Hermione walked forward and slumped down into a chair on the opposite side of the headmistress’ desk. 

“Headmistress, I…. Dr… I don’t know where to start. You remember how you told me how magical scarring is evidenced on soulmates?” she asked, staring at a emerald sphere, perched on McGonagall’s desk. 

The headmistress nodded. 

“I do. Why do you ask?” she replied, observing how worried and worn out her former student looked. 

“Well, I marked Draco Malfoy up like a scratching post.” she stated, bringing a fingernail up between her lips to chew on it. 

“Are you saying… you… Oh my. This interest isn’t regarding a case at all is it Miss Granger?” she asked. Hermione met her eyes and shook her head. 

“Yes and No. Yes because he’s requesting me to represent him in the negotiation of his last meal and his execution; as a way to persuade me to BE his last meal, and no because I only just realized I’m probably his soulmate and the subject of Fate’s cruelest trick. I… I don’t know how to react. I don’t know what to do. Minerva, I… you said in your letter that it's common in pureblood social circles. Is it possible Draco’s parents were aware of our connection and thus hated me more because their son’s soul mate wasn’t a pureblood?” she asked, looking up at her mentor as the woman considered her words. 

“I suppose it is possible that Lucius and Narcissa had an inkling that you were to be with their son and tried to stamp it out. Now of course they're gone, and even from Azkaban, Draco can do as he pleases, and do whom he pleases. How do you feel given this new information?” Minerva asked, looking down at her former student, staring off into space. 

“I don't know. And it seems Ernie expected a certain answer out of me and the one I gave wasn’t satisfactory so he left me. Now that I no longer have him as a prospect is it wrong of me to be considering pursuing Draco? I mean, he is on death row in Azkaban but… I don’t know there’s always been something…” she answered, trailing off. 

“Forbidden?” Minerva offered. Hermione nodded. 

“But more than that too. It was like he got off on our banter.” she whispered, thinking out loud. Minerva nodded. 

“Hermione, dear, it sounds to me as if you should be consulting Mister Malfoy about this… not myself. I told you, and I will again say it. My floo is always open. I daresay I rather enjoy when you call on me to confide. I am happy I can provide a safe place for you.” McGonagall said. Hermione nodded. 

Hermione stood to leave and as she reached the door she turned back. 

“Headmistress? Did you ask another professor about my ‘predicament’? I received a book along with your letter and it wasn’t signed.” she asked. Minerva looked puzzled. 

“I’m afraid I’ve told no one besides the librarian. Who told you to look into magical scarring?” she asked, her fingers grazing her chin in thought. Hermione sighed. 

“Draco did.” she retorted simply. Minerva nodded. 

“Well then, it would seem to me, you might need to consider who he would confide in.” McGonagall answered. Hermione nodded and walked back towards the fireplace. 

“You’re right Minerva, I should. And the moment I return to my office I’ll do just that. Thank you for seeing me. I much appreciate it.” she said, waving before disappearing into the floo. 

The moment she returned to her office she left it, heading towards one of the two possible people who Draco would confide in. She was silently wishing death on both Draco and the other silver tongued bastard she guessed was keeping this secret from her. 

She stormed into Ernie’s office five minutes later and slammed her hands on Ernie’s desk. He looked up and jumped back slightly at the angry look in her eyes. 

Ernie knew that face. That was her deposition face. That was her ‘I mean business’ face. That was her ‘pillage the countryside until she found whomever had pissed her off’ face. 

“Where is he Ernie?” she asked, her tone flat yet so very stern. 

“Hermione, he’s out on assignment.” Ernie answered simply. 

“He’s on assignment where?” she came back, tapping her nails against the desk. 

“Hermione… I…” Ernie started. 

“Macmillan. You can either cover for him now or you can tell me where to bloody find him and help me cover up where I hid his body later. The choice is yours.” she muttered grumpily. Ernie gulped and nodded. 

“He’s visiting Pansy, at Nott Manor. Theo’s getting worse.” Ernie finished. Hermione nodded and strode from his office, practically stomping. 

She made her way down to the Ministry fireplaces and flooed to Nott Manor. She entered the parlour. She didn’t know her way about Nott Manor but she heard Blaise’s voice carrying from an adjacent parlour. 

“BLAISE ZABINI I WILL MAGICALLY CASTRATE YOU, PHYSICALLY CASTRATE YOU AND THEN KILL YOU IN TRUE MUGGLE FASHION AND HIDE THE BODY WHERE NO ONE SHALL FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SMUG, SMOOTH,SNARKY ITALIAN ARSE OUT HERE NOW!” Hermione howled and walked around the corner. 

As she rounded it, she heard a strangled moan as Blaise grabbed at a rather plump posterior cheek. The dark skin of his neck was covered in bright pink kiss prints, the lipstick still glossy from saliva. Hermione looked at him unimpressed. Blaise’s eyes landed on Hermione and his mouth curled into a positively dark smirk. 

“Well well Granger, come for a slice of Italian chocolate too? My esteemed colleague not doing it for you anymore? No worries, I am most definitely man enough for two,” he snarked as his smirk grew. He licked his lips and sucked on his unnaturally white teeth. 

Hermione snorted. 

“Don't flatter yourself Zabini. I would rather pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower then sample your brand of chocolate. I’m afraid it may be contaminated considering the company you keep. I mean really, shagging the soon to be grieving widow?” she snarked back, staring at the black bob of hair currently kissing its way down Blaise’s semi-bare chest. 

Pansy Parkinson, now Pansy Nott, turned her head to throw a disgusted scowl at Hermione who returned it. 

“For your information Granger, my marriage is all but over. It has been since its beginning. Theo and I have a loveless marriage. Theo and I were contracted to be together. We’ve been shagging other people our entire marriage. He was shagging your assistant until three months ago when he traded her in for the Greengrass sisters and I’ve been with Blaise since Hogwarts. So excuse me if I shag someone I love, instead of a man only interested in our combined pile of galleons. It won’t matter anyway once Theo dies. I’ll be the penniless Nott widow. The mother of his child will inherit everything as soon as his heir is born. Why are you calling on my boyfriend anyway? Especially at my manor?” Pansy monologued impassionedly. 

“I need to have a few words with him. Care to disentangle yourself from him long enough for me to do so? I promise I might return him in almost the same condition.” Hermione asked, looking from Pansy to Blaise. 

Pansy nodded and kissed Blaise hard on the mouth before moving away from him. She then adjusted her blouse and walked off to go see to her ailing husband. Blaise smiled. 

“Shall we? The comfortable chairs are in this sitting room.” Blaise said, directing her towards a room off the second parlour. 

She followed his direction and found two positively beautiful black, velvet overstuffed   
armchairs perched close together. She sat in one happily, while Blaise took the other. 

“What can I do for the illustrious Miss Granger?” Blaise asked, looking at her. 

“First off, I bloody hate you. Second off, what do you know about a book I received this morning?” she asked, staring him down. 

“Why? Did it leave any ‘lasting impressions’?” he asked, his ever present smirk seeming positively impish. 

“It was you!!! Zabini I am going to KILL you! There is NO way Draco Malfoy and I are meant to be together. None. How did you know to send me the book?” she asked again, looking at the calm expression gracing his face. 

“That, my darling lioness is not for me to answer. It seems our blond ferretish inmate enjoys telling you stories. He’s requested me to give you the book, nothing more.” Blaise answered cooly, smirking at her obvious frustration. She pouted in response. 

“Wait a moment, Blaise, why can’t you represent him? You’re an attorney! You can be his legal aid.” she responded, tapping a finger against her lip thoughtfully. Blaise shook his head. 

“No can do Bookworm, we’re best friends… that's considered ‘conflict of interest’. And even so I’m a prosecutor. You are the one who feels the need to save the masses, I try to lock them all away.” he answered, looking at her as if he was enjoying toying with her, which she was sure he was.

“Well if you two wankers are right and I’m his bloody soul mate isn’t that conflict of interest as well? I mean…” she started but Blaise held up a hand to stop her. 

“But no one, aside from you, me and Draco know you’re his soulmate. He’s enlisted me as keeper of that secret by the by. So no one knows about the potential conflict of interest. You can still represent him, as well as give him a bloody half chance. He really isn’t that bad Granger.” Blaise pointed out. Hermione shook her head. 

Damnit, the Italian’s got a point. She thought to herself. 

“Well, I’ve told Harry and Professor McGonagall but they won’t say anything.” Hermione mentioned offhandedly. Blaise nodded. 

“Where can I find more books on magical scarring?” she asked, tapping her heel nervously. 

“You might have to sully your good girl image and travel to Knockturn Alley for that Angel Face. After Moldy Voldy’s act of perversion with the magic of it, your boy Potter ordered all books on the subject banned from anywhere a Hogwarts student may come across it. ” he answered honestly. Hermione swore under her breath. He chuckled and made to stand. Hermione stopped him. 

“Why did you dare him to kiss me that night?” Hermione asked, standing and looking at him. Blaise smiled at her. She was slightly taken aback at the genuine tone behind the smile. She couldn't remember ever seeing Blaise without his trademark knowing smirk on his face. 

“Bloody moron’s had a fancy for you since second year. I saw the looks between the two of you at school and someone would have be blind to have not felt the electricity and repressed sexual tension between you. I figured it was only a matter of time, but that night… when I saw you chugging those bloody amortentia shots…. I decided you probably needed it right then, so I gave him the nudge you both needed.” Blaise answered, looking at her sincerely. Hermione smiled at him and nodded. 

“Thanks Blaise.” she said sheepishly. He nodded. 

The mutual acquiescence in that moment had Hermione’s mind spinning. Here she was, cavorting with Slytherins to get her answers. She walked towards the parlour she had entered through but Pansy stood in her way. She looked at Hermione with a calculated eye. 

“Pansy, what's wrong with Theo?” Hermione asked, curiosity piqued. Pansy looked at the floor and her body language signaled she didn't want to talk about it. Blaise walked over to her and hugged her tight. 

“Go on Pet, tell her. She has no ill intentions.” Blaise whispered. Pansy nodded. 

“He, uh, he took a Cruciatus for Draco one night after the war when Lucius really lost it. He was livid at Draco. He blamed him for the downfall of Voldemort. And he tried to strike him, but Theo stepped in the way. He has been rendered practically brain dead ever since. He can barely talk, barely do much of anything except shag and sleep. Theo knew Draco was sticking up for his mum and these pureblood boys, well, they protect their mums with their lives. Except Theo wouldn’t let Lucius hurt Draco. They’re like brothers.” Pansy almost whispered, while Blaise played the attentive boyfriend. Hermione nodded and walked forward and hugged Pansy awkwardly. 

“That was a very selfless and un-Slytherin way to react. You should be proud to be his wife. I’ll keep him in my thoughts.” she said, squeezing Pansy’s arm comfortingly. 

“Thank you.” Pansy answered to which Hermione nodded. 

“But wait, how did he father a child if he can’t move?” Hermione asked, her damned curiosity taking over once again. Pansy looked at the floor again. 

“Astoria Greengrass was his home health medi-witch and she and Daphne snuck in one night after he and Stori had started their affair. Before long, Theo was shagging them both regularly. “ Pansy answered dismissively. Hermione nodded and walked towards the floo. 

She flooed to Diagon Alley and then walked down the small steps down into Knockturn Alley. She walked past Borgin and Burkes and reached for the door handle of Ogden's and Bobs. She opened it and addressed the hag behind the counter. 

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if you have any books detailing soulmate marking through sexual intercourse.” she asked professionally. The hag cackled. 

“Must be a popular topic this week, the only book we had on the subject was bought two days ago. Looks like you’re out of luck dearie.” the hag answered. Hermione nodded and left the shop. 

She apparently already had the only book in existence regarding magical scarring. Brilliant. She decided to go and visit her ‘soulmate’.


	7. Answers Acquired

She apparated to the island and nodded to the guards who let her in no questions asked. She walked behind the guard and she couldn’t explain her apprehension.

As they reached the interview room, she looked up and his cool silver eyes met hers instantly. She felt a tingle run down her spine and pool between her hips. His gaze was daring to set her ablaze. She could practically imagine the things he was envisioning doing to her in that moment. 

“Hello Draco.” she greeted sternly, sitting down in the chair opposite him. He continued to stare at her. 

“Hello Granger. You look like a deliciously sweet dessert today.” he answered, biting his lip as he surveyed her attire. She rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her hands, flat on the table. 

“Draco, listen… I’ve talked to your cohort in all this.. soulmates? Really? Is that what you think?” she asked, looking to meet his eyes again. She immediately regretted it as she felt her knickers dampen significantly. 

“My mother came to visit me shortly before her death. According to her, she and my father had known for years that you and I were to be bonded. They were, obviously vehemently against it given your, blood status. But after my father died, my mother no longer gave a damn. Which she came to tell me. I showed her all the marks you gave me and she nodded, before showing me an ‘L’ shaped scar on her left breast my father had branded her with. She told me, that she hoped you came around before I was executed. Which I hope you do too.” he murmured in a meek voice. Hermione smiled faintly and reached to touch his hand.   
“Draco…. Can I ask what happened after I left you the morning after our night?” she asked as he curled his fingers around her own. He nodded. 

“I woke up, thoroughly sated and shagged senseless. My whole body ached, because apparently you turn into some kind of orgasm fueled sex kitten when you shag. I got up to shower, and looked in the mirror at every inch of scarred flesh. And I had this insatiable need to taste you. I mean after the shower, the balcony, and the mind blowing blowjobs… who could blame me? I met with Blaise for breakfast and went back to the manor.” he retold, staring at his former adversary’s fingers nestled into his own. 

The message behind their being ‘soulmates’ was a powerful one. They were likely to butt heads more than most couples and they came from completely opposite family backgrounds. But even given their past rivalry, mostly thanks to him as it were, he trusted her. He had admired her for years, and finally he had his shot. The only thing separating them were prison bars. He knew she would fight for his right to live, even given all the horrible things he had said and done to her or her friends over the years. He smiled sheepishly at their interlocked fingers before looking up at her. 

“Listen Draco, Ernie and I, we had different views about this whole situation and he left me. Obviously it was meant to happen and so with that said I am willing to give ‘us’ a shot. But I have a proposal for you.” she spoke up, as he moved to interlock their fingers tighter. 

“What’s that?” he said, chancing a glance through the bars to see no guard standing there. 

“Why don’t I try and appeal your imprisonment and then if I am successful, then we can celebrate with you tasting me.” she proposed, her thumb grazing the top of his hand. He looked down at them and then back to her.

“If I can’t taste those lips just yet, can I taste these ones again?” he asked, reaching his opposite hand up to rub his pointer finger over the smooth flesh of her slightly pouty lips. 

Hermione looked at him and then looked down at his hand. She reached her unoccupied hand up and wrapped the fingers of it around his wrist before meeting his eyes and nodding. 

He stood and pushed the table out of the way and used his hands to pull her into a standing position. When she stood he moved one hand to her hip and used the other to grasp her chin and move it upwards. Their eyes met and her mouth dropped open slightly as his fingers caressed the lips again. He dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own gently. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He moaned against her lips, moving his free hand from her hip to frame the other side of her face. She slicked her tongue across his bottom lip and begged for entrance. He opened his mouth a moment and permitted her. She tangled his tongue with hers, sucking on it gently before kissing his lips and pulling away. 

“Do you think if I shag you the guards will come in here and break us apart?” he whispered against her lips, kissing her cheek and down her neck. Hermione chuckled slightly. 

“They can’t. Part of attorney/client privilege. There’s a charm on all the interview rooms that activates when an inmate meets with their attorney. Until I signal them with my wand, I’m all yours Mister Malfoy.” she whispered back, scratching an empty space between his shoulderblades. Draco hummed in approval as he moved his hands down to grasp her arse. 

“Excellent. I’ll tell you something Granger, I have waited years to do this.” he whispered as he unzipped her skirt and pushed it down, so it floated to the floor. 

He kissed down her cleavage and reached up to squeeze her breasts together. She moaned and he undid the buttons on her top. Her skin tingled with every kiss as he kissed down her belly. He kissed down over the fabric of her knickers and licked at the wet spot on them. He kissed back up her womanhood to bite into the flesh of her hip. She cried out and he laughed against her skin. 

“Ouch Draco!” she wailed, pushing his head away from her. He went right back to business and moved to her other hip and left an identical bite mark. 

“You think it didn’t hurt when you mauled me? Enjoy it darling. It means you’re all mine now.” he whispered as he reached around to grasp the waistband of her knickers, sliding them down her arse cheeks delicately. 

They too fell to the floor and he stood back up. He kissed her fiercely and pushed her backward towards the wall of the interview room. He grabbed her hips possessively, slid his hands up her curves to lift her arms above her head. He moved to close the space between them and ground his hips into hers. She could feel his hardness through his thin prison trousers. He held her wrists in one hand and moved the other back down her body to pull down her bra. He cupped her left breast and rubbed his thumb across her taut nipple. She mewled and arched into his touch and he grinned evilly. He kissed the spot between her breasts and left a glaringly large purple love mark. 

Her legs began to quake with the power of her desire. He smirked and kissed her lips quickly. 

“Do you want me Granger?” he whispered, licking the outer shell of her ear. 

Hermione nodded and he pulled down the front of his trousers. He reached down and stroked himself a few times before reaching his hand forward and sliding them against her clit. She jolted at the sensation and he kissed her, rubbing his fingers against her clit again, before slipping them inside her sopping wet folds. 

Hermione lifted a leg and wrapped it around his buttocks. He smiled and pumped his fingers inside her gently. She moaned and he moved his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. 

“Be a good girl and tell me what you want Miss Granger.” he whispered as he pushed the head inside her. 

“Give it all you got Malfoy. Every inch. ” she murmured, biting her lip tentatively.

He nodded and pushed all the way inside of her. She moaned and her other leg wrapped around his buttocks and he moved his right hand back up her body to interlock their fingers above her head. He stared down into her face to watch her reactions. He wanted to remember them for the rest of his life. 

Her eyes flickered open as he worked his hips against hers and their eyes met. The desire in their eyes was evenly matched. He tightened his fingers around hers as he felt her walls suddenly pulsing around him. 

“Cumming already? That was quick Granger.” he muttered teasingly. She huffed at him as she watched his own reactions. 

He dropped his forehead to rest against hers as he continued to slide in and out of her until he felt himself reach the edge. Hermione must have sensed it because she leaned up enough to kiss and suck at his neck. She kissed lower towards her earlier scratches and bit down hard on the flesh of his right peck, just above the nipple. He groaned low in his throat and thrust harder into her. 

Moments later he was releasing inside of her. He pumped into her slowly, relishing the feeling of his soulmate taking all of his seed. He leaned against her as he slipped out of her. Hermione smiled at him as she kissed his lips.

“Feel better?” she asked, rubbing her hands across his shoulders. 

He nodded and bit down into the flesh of her shoulder. Hermione bit down on her lip against a moan as he did so. 

“You had better go. If you don't leave I’m going to taste you. Every. Inch. Of. You.” he whispered against her neck. 

“Tell me how you figured out we were soulmates.” she whispered back. He smirked against her sweat covered flesh. 

“You really want to know?” he asked, pushing himself away from her. He knew if he lingered against her delicious skin he would kiss every inch of her. 

Hermione nodded and walked over to put her knickers and skirt back on. As she bent over he stared at her bare rump. It was a beautiful sight. He slowly walked over to stand behind her. His hand travelled up the curvature of her arse and squeezed possessively. 

He watched her arse obsessively as he began his tale. 

“The morning after, Blaise and I had breakfast…” he began, staring at her rump still as she stood to fasten her skirt. She walked over to the discarded interview table and sat upon it. She nodded that he should go on… 

“Anyway, after you left me, I went down to breakfast with Blaise…..”

Draco travelled down the staircase to the cafè and saw his best friend eating a muffin. 

“Have a good night?” Blaise asked, when he caught sight of his best friend. Draco smirked. 

“Very.” Draco replied, scratching at the back of his neck absently. Blaise looked towards his friend’s neck. 

“Salazar’s stiff rod, slick witch tore you to hell didn’t she Mate?” Blaise muttered. 

Draco nodded, then looked into his lap as a smirk crept up his face. 

“That she did Blaise but it was worth every scratch.” Draco answered, looking into his morning tea. 

“A culmination of every teenage wank fantasy you ever had where she was the star?” Blaise asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously at his best friend over the rim of his teacup. 

“And more.” Draco replies curtly. 

“I’m happy for you.” Blaise said, taking a bite of biscuit.

“Then one morning a month or so later, I got out of the shower I felt the scratch marks still there. I called Blaise and we caught lunch in Diagon Alley.” Draco recalled fondly.

Draco walked into Florean’s lunch cafè, and spotted his best mate expertly. In true Blaise fashion, he was flirting shamelessly with some simpering waitress who stared at him with proverbial stars in her eyes. Draco stifled a chuckle and walked over to his best friend. The waitress nodded a greeting and he returned it. 

“What will you have Mister Malfoy?” she asked, obviously eager to please. He smirked and shared a look with his lunch date. 

“Just a Caesar salad. With water please and thanks.” his eyes lingered on Blaise, who's dark gaze had hardly left the young witch. 

“Straight away.” she replied, practically bouncing to the kitchen with their orders. 

“What am I doing here Draco? You never want to take lunch with me anymore. Considering I’m partners with the man prosecuting you in a few weeks, I can' t say I blame you. What’ s up?” Blaise looked at his friend intuitively. 

“Blaise, the scratches… They’re still there.” his voice lowered significantly. Blaise’s eyes grew wide at the response. 

“Salazar’s shorts… It’s been… almost a month. And they're still there?” he asked, gobsmacked. Draco nodded. 

“They're there and still pronounced. Blaise, they scarred. How is that possible?” he asked, his grey eyes bulging in anxiousness. Blaise looked at his friend. 

“They’re still there a month later? That's not possible.” Blaise repeated, noticeably baffled. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously. Figure out how to get rid of them, It’s your bloody fault I’ve got them.” Draco growled, his insistence evident. 

“My fault? How is any of this my fault?” chocolate eyes met silver ones. 

“YOU dared me to kiss her that night. This is your fault Blaise! Take care of it.” he stared at the other man intently. 

“Oh posh! I dared you to act on repressed desires! Tell me you haven't wanted to snog that girl since childhood!! Tell me that with a bloody straight face and I will help you! Ungrateful wanker, you should be thanking me.” chocolate eyes turned caramel in anger, penetrating the pale man evilly. Draco looked at the table and then back at his friend.

“Fine I can’t! But you were the one who caused all this! You were the one shouting to call the Prophet, the Quibbler and Witch Weekly! Fix it Blaise. I don't want to look like one of aunt Bella’s old torture toys forever.” he lowered his tone, they were beginning draw attention. 

“What’s this rubbish about looking like one of Bella’s toys?” Blaise asked curiously. Draco pulled off his short sleeved tee shirt and Blaise saw the scars. 

“Merlin’s pants man. She made you her pin cushion.” Blaise’s eyes grew to saucers. Draco nodded. 

“Please help me Blaise.” Draco added pathetically. Blaise looked up at his friend skeptically. 

“Oh all right, I’ll figure out how to get rid of them you big baby. You shouldn’t really blame me for drunken Blaise’s antics anyhow. I have no control of drunken Blaise when tequila and firewhiskey are involved.” Blaise closed his case, a lawyer through and through. He shared a look with Draco and both were trying not to laugh. They failed horribly. 

Moments later the friends were laughing hysterically at the truth of his statement regarding the entity of ‘drunken Blaise'. 

Their lunch came and they ate in veritable silence. As Blaise finished his submarine sandwich, he looked up at Draco.

“I’m still waiting for my thank you. I mean bloody hell man. If I hadn’t given you the shove you know you’d have wondered forever.” Blaise smiled. Draco shook his head and smirked. 

“Thank you Blaise.” he muttered. Blaise cupped his hand around his ear and then nodded. 

“You’re welcome Mate.” he said, polishing off the last of his drink. 

“And then he talked to Snape, got the title of the book and we read. And that’s when we discovered that you,” he pointed a finger at the spot of flesh between her breasts, “and I,” he pointed the finger towards his own chest, “ were soulmates. And I’ve wanted to ravish you over and over again ever since.” he mutter with finality. 

Hermione gazed at him as he talked and when he finished she pulled him down into a chaste kiss. He lingered against her lips And when she pulled away she smiled.

“What?” 

“Blaise was right. You do like to tell me stories.” she whispered, kissing him innocently again. He smirked and nodded. 

“I just like being around you. You bring my comfort.” he muttered, his hands wrapping around her involuntarily. 

“Well, Draco, I had better get back to the office. I have an appeal to begin working on.” she whispered. He rested his chin in her hair and nodded. 

“Yes I suppose you should.” he whispered back. She smiled at the notion of this new gentle Draco. Maybe being his soulmate wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

She pulled out of his release and moved towards the barred door and stuck her wand between the bars. A guard began coming down the corridor. 

“Hermione.” came a close whisper. She turned around. 

“Yes Draco?” she muttered, watching the shadow grow closer. 

“I love you.” he replied. She smiled. 

“Me too.” and with that, she was gone again. 

He found himself aching for her touch again already.


	8. Appropriating An Appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This chapter may be a bit on the boring side but its probably not going to be too exciting the next couple of chapters since Hermione is investigating Draco's case for an appeal angle. Hope you enjoy anyway! ❤MP

When she arrived back to her office she called Lisette and sat calmly on her desk. She grabbed up her quill and began to scribble on a bit of parchment. 

“You called Miss Granger?” Lisette asked,her hands clasped together at the front of her skirt. 

“Yes, Lisette, is there any way you could go over to Mister Zabini and Mister Macmillan’s office and ask for Draco’s file? I need it.” Hermione answered haughtily. Lisette nodded and exited the office. 

She stopped scribbling suddenly when she realized what had happened back at Azkaban. Draco had said he loved her. And she had said it back. 

Well not exactly said it back, a part of her argued, more like agreed with it. She shook her head and Lisette returned empty handed. 

“I thought I told you to bring me Draco Malfoy’s file.” Hermione stated, gritting her teeth against her agitation. 

“Sorry Miss Granger. Mister Macmillan refuses to turn over his notes from his time as Mister Malfoy’s defense attorney and the prosecutor who put Mister Malfoy in Azkaban was killed in a freak accident two years ago in Trafalgar square. He was hit with a stray jinx and it was apparently darker than suspected.” Lisette met her boss’s gaze sadly. 

“Ok, is the Minister in his office?” She asked. Lisette nodded. 

“Excellent.” she got up from her chair and walked Lisette to the door. She was going to see the Minister. 

When she arrived she rapped on the thick wooden door hard. 

“Come in.” Kingsley boomed. Hermione entered the office and she saw Kingsley roll his eyes and shake his head exasperatedly. 

“Hello Minister.” she began.

“What is it now Miss Granger?” he asked, wondering what progressive idea she wanted to propose now. 

“I was wondering how I might acquire the criminal file of Draco Malfoy.” she asked, sitting on the big, blue settee on the opposite side of the Minister’s desk. 

“The man who prosecuted him is dead Hermione. I don't know your intentions but you will have to travel to the catacombs and the records room to find his criminal file. I’ll send Macmillan an order to turn his notes over to you.” Kingsley looked down at the little woman who had always fought for the underdog. A part of him wondered what she wanted with Malfoy, but the better part of him knew better than to ask. She was an extremely long winded witch. 

“Thanks so much Kingsley.” she nodded, standing to leave.

She walked out and he smiled at the back of her head. She reached the lift in moments and smiled triumphantly to herself as she rang it. She waited patiently until it came and stepped inside with an inward growl. 

Standing in the lift, was none other than her former friend and unapologetic ex boyfriend Ron Weasley. He looked at her smugly as she entered the lift. She pushed the button for the catacombs and records room before placing her back firmly against the back of the lift. Ron leaned down to look at her. 

“Do you remember when we used to go at it in here? No? Shame. They were good memories.” he asked, surveying her with a perverse eye. She rolled her eyes and focused on thoughts of Draco, resisting the urge to retort back. 

“I remember using every inch of your office to full advantage as well.” he continued. 

“Do you remember me finding about you and Lavender in this lift too? Or are you forgetting that horrid experience?” she bit her cheek as she finished, hating herself for indulging him. A smile broke across his face. 

“Look Hermione, I apologized for that. But what Lav and I have…. It can’t be stopped. It’s chemical.” he answered back, echoing sixteen year old Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in relief as the lift dinged, signalling his departure. 

“You never apologized for it, never to my face. And yes I remember too well just how chemical. Maybe I should act like a horny teenager as well and send birds aiming for your eyes again aye?” She retorted as he walked out of the small lift. 

“Bye Hermione.” he called airily, waving as he turned to go where he was needed. 

When the doors closed she stomped her foot and mentally scolded herself. Before long though, she had reached her destination. The lift dinged again, signalling her arrival at her destination and she exited it quickly. She walked up to the attending wizard for the room of records and smiled. He gestured towards the parchment she had to sign to be permitted entrance. She nodded after she finished and walked past him. 

She found the M row of records and began digging through them. She searched through Marlene McKinnon, MacNair, Lucius Malfoy, and other names before coming across Draco Malfoy. She grabbed the rather large file and tucked it under her arm. She walked back out of the room and rang the lift five minutes later. 

She made it back to her office effortlessly. Once she was in her chair, she opened the file. The things she read were horrendous. She knew of a lot of what he did, but there were other things she hadn’t known. 

“Lisette! Come in here please!” she called, not looking up from the parchment she was currently reading. She heard the door open and shut. 

“Yes Miss Granger?” she asked, coming to the edge of her boss’s desk. 

“Do me a favor and write up a draft of an appeal for Mister Malfoy. And send a letter to Azkaban prison that I will be meeting with my client tomorrow as well. I need to question him about some of these instances they are claiming he participated in. Has Ernie sent over any notes? The Minister said he would send a memo that the notes were to be sent to my office as soon as possible.” Hermione finally looked up and noticed Lisette using a Quick Notes Quill to take down notes. 

“No he hasn’t gotten those over here yet. He seems to be flat out refusing. Would you prefer me to go and get them?” Lisette asked. Hermione tapped her quill against her lips gently before shaking her head. 

“No, no. If he doesn’t turn them over by end of the week I will consult the Minister again. And Lisette, I’d prefer you not use a Quick Notes Quill. They are notorious for wrong information. From now on you’re to use an old fashioned quill and take correct notes. Are we clear?” she was using her school marm voice again and Lisette nodded.

“Absolutely Miss Granger.” Lisette conceded. Hermione nodded happily before returning to her paperwork. 

“One last thing Lisette, erm, would you do me another favor and go down to the Room of Records and bring me Lucius Malfoy’s file? I want to compare father and son criminal activities.” she muttered, biting the end of the quill as she pondered what she was reading. 

“Yes Miss Granger.” she answered, exiting the office. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy did participate in multiple raids of muggle properties, stole copious amounts of expensive muggle jewelry, and did willingly participate in the torture of one Chad Williamson and his wife Amy, both aged 28 and residents of 17 North Hampton St, Broken Arrow, England . His co conspirators in this crime are named as one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and one Rabastan Lestrange.” 

Lisette returned upon her finishing this passage. She handed Hermione Lucius Malfoy’s file and turned to leave. 

“Thank you Lisette. Let me know when you get that appeal for the Wizengamot finished would you please? Oh and also, call Harry back into my office. I need to consult with him on some of this.” she rambled, while reading the end of the paragraph. 

“I’ll be back with Mister Potter in ten minutes. Is there a reason you’d prefer me go get him than you Miss Granger?” She waited patiently to be directed. She knew when Hermione was beginning her argument for a case she was basically a hermit and focused solely on information. 

“Actually there is Lisette. When I left this office for myself a bit ago I ran into Ronald. And you know how that just brightens my day so.” she quipped sarcastically. 

“Very well Miss. I’ll be back shortly.”Lisette called her parting but Hermione barely heard her. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, here and after known as ‘The Accused’, did participate in the rape of one….” she read but could hardly finish. 

As she continued to read the witness account of the rape of a muggle woman she skimmed the pages following, noticing that a lot of the crimes he was charged with, his co conspirators were listed as his father and his deranged uncle’s even more deranged brother. Hermione scowled to herself before opening up Lucius’ file to the same witness account and began to read. 

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy states the he and one Rabastan Lestrange were charged by one Tom Riddle with training the Accused in the ways of the Death Eater. He recounts the torture of Chad and Amy Williamson where his son, the Accused, did take the first action in using the Cruciatus curse against Mister Williamson and his wife. Mister Malfoy states, and is corroborated by Mister Lestrange, that he and Mister Lestrange were innocent bystanders to the Accused’s torture of the Williamson couple.” 

Hermione refused to believe that a teenager willingly participated or took charge in any of these crimes. She looked at the clock. 

4:15 pm. 

Gryffindor's gilded rod, was it really almost the end of the work day already? She thought to herself. 

She continued reading witness statements, most of which she noticed were from the lying lips of one Lucius Malfoy. She knew Draco’s early war crimes; the cursed necklace, placing Madam Rosmerta under the Imperius curse, etc, but she couldn’t believe he had done the things he was being accused of. He may have had a vile tongue as a child, really what could be expected of a Slytherin anyway? Snakes had poisonous tongues after all, but this was so much more. These were the actions of a hardened soul. Someone who was an experienced criminal. Draco couldn’t be guilty of these things even if pushed. 

Hermione was broken out of her train of thought by her door closing. 

“Lisette said you wanted to see me?” Harry’s voice echoed. Hermione nodded. 

“Yes actually. Could you dig through your reports and such and figure out who was taking witness statements and the like during this time? And see what you can find on Draco’s original trials. I know Ernie wasn’t always Draco’s defense attorney. He was the one Draco picked for his first appeal. But since his first appeal got denied, he used Ernie as his negotiator for his rights as a prisoner. I only wish they had transcripts of trial proceedings.” she said exasperatedly. Harry laughed at her huffing and puffing. 

“Hermione, calm down. You don't have to do this alone. I’ll help you figure everything out and pull every loose string til we unravel the argument that Draco is some hardened war criminal. None of us are. We all did things we regretted during those years. But we did what had to be done in order to take down Voldemort. Just tell me what you need. Keep me informed. I don't care the hour, you hear?” he answered. She smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks Harry. First order of business, do everything I just told you and maybe, oh, what was it. Ah, yes here,” she picked up a scrap of parchment, “See what you can make of this. I want Rabastan Lestrange re interrogated. I have a feeling that Lucius Malfoy may have blackmailed him into lying to save his own worthless arse. I don’t exactly know now if it is because he wanted to keep Draco locked away from me or if he really just didn’t want to be in Azkaban anymore. But find out will you for me?” she asked, eyes leveling with her best friend’s as she adjusted her glasses. He nodded. 

“You got it. I’ll sniff around and see what I find out. Why don’t you go home and relax that big brain of yours? It’s probably extremely overworked with all the new information it's had to process over the past couple days. Go home and unwind.” he chided, knowing his best friend hardly relaxed...ever. she nodded and pulled her hair out of its tight bun. 

“Yes I should. But will I? Doubtful. You know me. I’m like a bloodhound on the hunt when I open a new case. And as ridiculous as it sounds this may be my biggest case ever.” she muttered, leaning back in her chair. He nodded. 

“Because of the personal implications?” He raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and shook her head. 

“No. From a precedent standpoint. I mean, for all we know these charges were padded on by Lucius Malfoy to keep his son locked away from me, his soulmate, just because I wasn’t a spoiled, inbred princess.” Hermione snarked, running her fingers through her loose hair. Harry laughed. 

“And they call themselves the prejudiced ones. Merlin Hermione, do you really think he would go to such lengths to avoid sullying the bloodlines? I mean we are talking about putting his own son in prison to avoid a plucky muggleborn. It seems a bit much to me.” Harry countered. Hermione snorted in derision. 

“He’s Lucius Malfoy, of course I think he would stoop to such levels and go to any extensive lengths he had to to protect his son from said plucky muggleborn. It's self preservation, as well as preserving his social status. It was always about keeping up appearances with him, saving face. I smell corruption. I smell a cover up.” she ended dramatically, which made Harry laugh harder. He slapped a hand flat on the desk top. 

“Well, I’m sure if something is amiss here you will be the bloodhound to sniff out the source of the stench.” He smiled at her. 

“Thanks Harry.” was her only response. 

“You’re welcome. Well, I should get going. I’ve got lots of information to hunt down and a pregnant wife to keep happy. Go home, run yourself a bath, pour a glass of your favorite merlot and just relax. You need it.” he came around the desk to wrap his best friend in a hug. 

“Have a good night.” she watched him leave. He simply waved. 

And just like that, Hermione felt like she was preparing for another battle. Unlike the first time, this one was for the man she slowly found herself falling for. She grabbed the two files off her desk, stuffed them into her briefcase and left her office for a peaceful night at home. Or so she thought...


	9. Finding Out the Facts

Harry left his best friend’s office and returned to his own soundlessly. 

“Hey Harry, what did she want?” Ron asked as he reclined backwards into his chair, placing his feet on the corner of his desk. 

“She has a few things she wants me to look into, you know Hermione.” He answered, avoiding giving Ron details. 

“Oh, right. Well, we don't have any new cases, Boss wants to send us home.” the redhead stretched again. 

“I’m going to stay here and look into what Hermione asked of me alright? Have a good night mate.” he responded, waving at Ron absently as he rifled through papers. 

“Night. Don't work your brain too hard.” He called as he exited the office. 

Harry looked through the paperwork he had, hoping that it was noted who had taken the witness statements. He searched and searched so much his vision was going blurry and his head began to hurt. Finally as he was about to give up he found it. His eyes grew wide

“Oh Hermione is NOT going to like this.” He muttered to himself. This new information was going to send his best friend on either a killing spree or to Saint Mungo’s. 

He exited his own office and walked towards the Minister’s office. He waved to the Minister’s secretary. She waved back and he waltzed into the office. Minister Shacklebolt looked up and nodded his acknowledgement. 

“Auror Potter, what can I do for you?” he asked, already having an idea of what he wanted.

“Minister, is there anyway I could re interrogate Rabastan Lestrange? Hermione seems to think that something was amiss in   
Draco Malfoy’s conviction for acts he committed as a Death Eater. And that Rabastan was in on it.” His eyes leveled with the Minister’s.

“I will authorize an interrogation for you.” the minister answered simply. Harry nodded. 

“Also, has the Wizengamot approved the appeal for Draco Malfoy yet?” He asked, curiosity piqued. Kingsley looked down at the paperwork on his desk.

“Yes we have. If anyone can prove he’s innocent, it’s your pal Granger. I never really thought Draco was guilty of what they accused him of. But I was outnumbered in the Wizengamot. You were all just kids, some of you torn between family. If it had been up to me, he would have gotten probation at the maximum.” Kingsley let slip as he nodded to Harry knowingly. 

“Thank you Minister. I’ll head to Azkaban to interrogate Mister Lestrange then?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at the minister who nodded.

“Fine by me Mister Potter.” he waved a hand dismissively. Harry nodded and left the office to apparate to Azkaban. 

 

When he arrived he nodded to the guards, who knew him well, and made his way towards an interrogation room. He peered inside it at the inmate he was about to interrogate. 

Rabastan Lestrange was the younger brother of Draco’s uncle Rudolphus Lestrange yet looked like he could be his sister-in-law Bellatrix’s twin brother. He had waist length midnight black curls. His face was sunken in from years of imprisonment, and his prison clothes were covered in dirt. 

 

Harry knew from experience that Draco was kept in one of the cleaner cells in Azkaban at his father's bequest. He entered the interrogation room seriously. 

“Hello Rabastan, my name is…” 

“Everyone knows you Saint Potter, no matter what side we were on. Listen here kiddo, why don't you tell me what this is about eh?” He cut in snootily. Harry looked at him with bored indifference to the childish insult. After all, his side had won.

“Well, if you had let me finish, we would have already been to that point of the conversation. Tell me, Rabastan, did you often go on raids and rapes with Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco?” he asked, getting straight to the point. Rabastan looked up at Harry with an unasked question on his face. 

“Yes. The Dark Lord often charged Lucius and me with training his little entitled brat. I wish he’d given that Gods awful task to my brother instead of me. Lucius is almost as intolerable as his kid.” Rabastan answered, his voice taking on a serpentine tone that radiated with obvious hate.

“Yes, well, he is his father’s son. Did Draco initiate the attacks or did Lucius?” 

“Didn’t some snarky clean cut Hogwarts grad get it in the witness statements when we were all put away?” He turned a suspicious eye on the Auror before him. Harry stumbled.

“Yes, but after so long we are just, uh, fact checking.” 

“Right well, the first time Lucius had to force Draco to even move beyond the doorway.” Rabastan told, smiling.

“The first time? Which was…” Harry trailed off. 

“The torture of the couple… Draco was trying to be a piece of furniture until Lucius forced him ahead of us. He threatened that pretty mum of his, swore if Draco didn’t start acting like a man, Lucius would hurt his wife, make her hate the little twit.” Rabastan answered. 

“So Draco didn’t willingly torture the muggle couple? He was coerced by his father?” Harry answered, feeling excited at the prospect of telling his best friend that she was right. 

“Course not. Draco was as gutless as his simpering father. Like I said, he was threatened by his father.” Rabastan intoned. Harry nodded.

“What about the rape of the muggle woman?” Harry asked, Happy butterflies gathering in his belly as more information was revealed. 

“Little pisser couldn't even get it up to do any rapin’. He watched his father and I beat her up good and poor little tot lost his cookies. Then both Lucius and I had a taste of that sweet little muggle morsel and covered for Draco when the Dark Lord questioned us later.” Rabastan cackled evilly, his wicked smile showing his blackened teeth. 

“So both of those instances in which it's stated that Draco was the main assailant, he truthfully, was not said main assailant?” Harry questioned. Rabastan looked up at the Auror with curious eyes. 

“Right. What’s this about?” his stare turned cold and calculated as realisation dawned on him. 

“I told you we’re just…” Harry began. 

“Fact checking my left arse cheek you tosser. Tell me true. What’s this about and what’s in it for me?” He needed maniacally. 

“Alright fine. Draco’s attorney found something that didn't add up and wants to possibly get him released. If you help afford him his release and sort it all out for us, I will put you in the cell he vacates. In the clean corridor.” Harry negotiated. Rabastan studied the auror for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright. Yeah, Draco was just a fly on the wall. He didn’t even rob those muggles. That was all Lucius and me.” Rabastan told, now more eager to give details. Harry smiled internally. 

“If that’s the case why did you lie to the arresting Aurors and say it was all Draco? You put the man in prison for things he didn't do!!” Harry’s eyes flared in anger. 

“It was Lucius’ doing! I didn’t do a damn thing. Lucius had some sort of sodding deal with the interviewer and when the aurors found out the truth Draco’s lawyer appealed. It got denied because the paperwork was tampered with and stated it was all his fault. Somehow the misinformation ended up being taken as the truth and so he’s still in prison.” Rabastan rambled, slamming his fists on the table as Harry stared down at him. 

“Why did Lucius want Draco put away? He wanted his own son in prison? That doesn't make sense.” Harry stated the obvious. The former Death Eater before him shot him a look of derision.

“How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know why he wanted the spoilt brat in prison? All I know is Lucius wanted to make sure his son never saw the light of the day again.” Rabastan howled again. 

“Ok, point me in the direction of whoever would know then.” Harry shot back. 

“Last I knew the bloke worked at the Ministry.” the curly haired man retorted. 

Harry looked puzzled for a moment. 

“Alright, thank you for your time Mister Lestrange.” He quickly ended the conversation as he left a dumbfounded Rabastan behind. He knew where he needed to go next.


	10. The Plot Thickens

Hermione had been home an hour. And she hadn’t relaxed yet. She had made herself a small salad for dinner, paired it with her favorite aged merlot. She had changed out of her work attire, ran herself a lavender and chamomile scented bath, read some of her favorite sonnets and changed into her favorite lounge pants and tank top, but had yet to relax. 

She was currently sitting, rereading over the same sentence in Draco’s file. She threw it down on her coffee table and rubbed her face exasperatedly. She still could not believe that Draco was guilty of the things quantified in this file. She just couldn't connect the misguided teen she had grown up hating to the hardened man that Lucius Malfoy was trying to convey in these witness statements. Perhaps she was just overly suspicious of former Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy in particular, but she just wasn't buying that Draco would participate in these events. 

She heard her floo roar to life and needn’t look up to know who it was. 

“Alright Potter, show me what you've got, I’m driving myself mad rereading. Lay it on me.” she took off her reading glasses and tossed them in top of Draco’s file. Harry looked at her. 

“Well, I interrogated Rabastan Lestrange… and you, as per usual, were right. Lucius extorted favors from someone at the Ministry. Rabastan didn't know who but he did say that Draco didn’t participate in any of the accounts in that file. The rape, the raids, the torture, he tried to avoid it but Lucius coerced him with threats against his mother.” Harry sat beside his best friend. Hermione tried to hide her smile.

“Told you that rotten bigot had something to do with Draco’s charges.” she shoved his shoulder.

“And, Hermione, I found out who took the witness statements.” he stared at her, trying to find the most delicate way to break the news to her. 

“Well, who was it?” she asked, staring at him. 

“Hermione…. I-it was Ernie. He was interning as an Auror and he took down Lucius and Rabastan’s statements.” he blurted out, shielding himself with a throw pillow, waiting for the hit he knew was coming. 

Hermione balled her fists. 

“I’m going to kill him.” she intoned, punching the throw pillow in front of Harry’s face. 

“Hermione I have to test the parchment to see if it has been tampered with. You know how easily parchment can be changed. Someone could have framed him. We have to cover all our bases. But i promise, when we find out just what he’s guilty of I will let you kill him.” he smiled, hugging her to him. She smiled back.

“Thanks Harry.” she answered. He nodded and began rubbing her shoulders. 

“I thought I told you to relax.” he muttered as he worked out a knot in between her shoulders. 

“And I thought I told you, I probably wouldn’t.” she replied, smiling.

“You’re right. Are you still planning on seeing Draco tomorrow? Now that Rabastan has come out and said that he didn’t participate do you really need to ask him?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes I still plan on going to see him. To share the news of the appeal with him and get his take on everything. And I think seeing him will be the only thing keeping me from throttling Ernie. Let me know as soon as you find out the authenticity of the parchment please.” she closed her eyes as he finished rubbing her shoulders. He nodded and then patted her shoulders comfortingly. 

“Well, I best be off. Ginny is likely to have a fit I’m not home with her pickles and salted caramel ice cream yet.” he chuckled. Hermione laughed as he stood. 

“Right well, must keep the extremely pregnant wife happy. It could be disaster if you don't.” she winked at him, smiling. 

“Murderous more like. She’ll kill me.” he answered, moving towards the floo.

“Wouldn't want that.” she retorted. 

“Course not. It takes too long to break in a new best friend.” he chuckled as he threw some powder into the fire. She snorted.

“Not only that but I don't trust anyone else with the delicate details of this particular case.” she shot back. Harry put his hand over his heart and pretended to be have been shot. 

“Ouch, that hurts Hermione. I thought we were closer than that.” he laughed again as he stuck half his body in the floo.

“Out you. Much longer and your wife will send a search party out looking for you. Give James kisses from Auntie Mione.” she called, waving half heartedly as she reached for her glass of merlot. 

“Of course I will.” he answered back, disappearing into the roaring green flames. 

Hermione smiled at her best friend’s cheek and looked back at the file, closing it for the time being. She stretched momentarily and walked towards her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, fingering her curls before she took a washcloth and washed her face, then brushed her teeth. 

She then ventured into her bedroom and collapsed onto her queen sized bed. She looked up at the ceiling and found herself burrowing under the covers. She rolled to turn off her lamp and then was flat against her back again. 

She tried for hours but sleep just would not come. She tossed and turned for hours, flashes of Draco, Ernie and even Lucius in her head. 

 

Finally, about seven o'clock in the morning, she decided to give up trying to sleep and get ready for work. She stretched again and disrobed.

She passed from her bedroom to her bathroom wearing only her underwear. When she reached her shower, she adjusted the knobs until the water was the perfect temperature. She discarded her panties and slipped into it with a moan of relaxation. She washed her curls and her body. 

Ten minutes later she was brushing her teeth in front of her mirror with a towel wrapped around both her head and her body. She spit into the sink and ventured to her bedroom to sort through her wardrobe of clothes. She picked out a black leather skirt, which had been a gift from Ginny, a red button down, and matching red, leather and lace undergarments.

She dressed and looked at her shoe rack pensively. Should she wear her black leather peep toes, her red closed toe espadrilles, her red strappy sandals or her black strappy sandals? She pondered it for a moment before magicking her hair into a braided bun surrounded by tendrils. She picked up the red strappies and sat on her bed to put them on her feet. She stuck her wand in her bun and gathered her briefcase before walking to her kitchen. 

She put some tea on and grabbed a chocolate scone, as she opened Draco’s file. She bit into the scone and reread a short passage toward the end of the folder. 

The Accused is quoted as saying “I only wanted to protect my mother. I deserve redemption. Everything I did was to protect Narcissa Malfoy. Everything was for her.” 

Hermione’s heart swelled at his sweetness. She shut the manilla folder and slipped it inside her briefcase as her teapot whistled. She put the scone down and poured some tea into her to go cup and picked it back up. She grabbed her reading glasses and her briefcase in one hand, then moved towards her floo. She tossed some floo powder into the fire and watched as it roared emerald. She walked through it and came out in the Ministry of Magic lobby. She smiled at several colleagues. She walked towards the lifts. When she arrived at them she called it and waited. 

When it arrived she entered it soundlessly. She pushed the button for her floor and waited, hoping no one would enter the lift with her. She saw a tuft of red hair headed towards her and internally groaned. When he put a hand in between the lift doors, she pressed herself against the back of it. He looked at her and nodded. 

“Hey Hermione.” he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and stared ahead. 

“Hello Ronald.” her eyes fell to the floor. 

“Not in the mood to talk?” He looked at her playfully. 

“Not particularly.” she replied, not looking up from the floor. 

“Ok. Sorry to bother you.” he answered, looking towards the closed lift doors. She was shocked.

The lift stopped again and Ernie entered. She scowled as anger boiled inside of her. She wanted to wring his neck. At this particular moment she had every right to hate both of them.

She hated Ernie for how he had used his internship to put away an otherwise innocent man. Draco had been cleared of the charges from his youth, and every charge keeping him in Azkaban had been entirely fabricated. She had an inkling as to why he would want Draco put away but no proof of it. 

She hated Ron for reasons she hated dwelling on. She even hated the fact that seeing him at work, ruined any of her chances at getting over him entirely. Each time she saw him she had flashbacks of their last few months and their last few moments as a couple and still it was like a stab to the heart. Even though she was sure he was drawn to Lavender the same way she was now drawn to Draco, it still stung. He hasn't cared about her enough to spare her feelings and end it with her before seeking out Lavender like a heat seeking missile. 

“What is it arsehole day?” She muttered to herself angrily. 

Both men turned to her, then their eyes met and they faced forward again. When she and Ernie’s stop rang out she was eager to get off the lift. She pushed between her two former boyfriends and out into the corridor. They exchanged pleasantries behind her and she scowled. She reached Lisette’s desk and exhaled in exasperation. Lisette peeked at her boss, obviously disturbed. 

“Are you ok Miss Granger?” she asked. 

Hermione nodded without a verbal reply and walked into her office. She shut and locked her door. She cast a silencing spell on the room and began screaming. She pitched a picture frame from Ernie across the room and listened to it crash against a wall and continued screaming. 

She couldn't believe the gall of Ernie to work to put someone away, especially one of their classmates. Granted, Ernie had never particularly liked Draco, for obvious reasons. She had a feeling she knew his and Lucius’ mutual motivation behind padding charges on the snarky blond. That motivation was currently losing her faculties in her office and referring to herself in third person. She stopped screaming and then inhaled a big, heaving breath. She exhaled hard and slumped against her office door, muttered “finite incantatem” as she walked to her desk. 

As she settled down to do some actual paperwork before her meeting at Azkaban, her office door opened. Her bespectacled best friend walked through the door. He strode forward confidently and plopped into the chair opposite her. 

“Hi Harry.” she stared at him expectantly.

“So I had a thought.” he trailed off. 

“Which was?” she looked at him to continue.

“Oh. Right. Well, we know Lucius Malfoy is somehow behind this debacle of Draco's false imprisonment right? Well, he had to have had something on Ernie and Rabastan to motivate him to comply right? I say we search Malfoy Manor, more specifically Lucius’ study. He had to have been hiding something in there. Can you get a search warrant from Kingsley and get us in?” He asked, eyeing the brunette. She nodded.

“It should be simple to get one. He knows what we are trying to do.” Hermione answered. Harry nodded. 

“Let’s do this.” he responded, fleeing her office.


	11. Mischief at Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to my friend Haley, for naming Tippy, And Silver Lioness for naming Dante. This chapter wouldn't have happened without you two cuz I would still be stuck on names. Lol Enjoy!! ❤MP

A few hours later, Hermione had a search warrant signed by Kingsley himself in hand As she side long apparated to Azkaban with Harry. She had brought him because she wanted to hear from Draco what awaited them at Malfoy Manor and because she wanted to tell him they knew the truth. 

 

When they arrived outside the prison, the guards nodded to both she and Harry before granting them entry. They walked down a corridor to the interview rooms and Hermione saw Draco light up when he saw her, only to diminish his happiness when he saw Harry. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She sat opposite him, and he instantly reached for her hand, flat on the table. 

Hermione noted his need for physical affection and wondered if soul bonding was similar to veelas and werewolves with mate bonding. She supposed that was a plausible explanation, but hoped it was just because he had missed her. 

“Draco, we need to ask you some questions,” she began, stroking his palm soothingly with her thumb. 

He looked at their hands, then up at her and nodded. 

“Anything you need to know,” He replied curtly, his eyes darting towards Harry with distrust. 

“Harry interviewed your uncle’s brother Rabastan, and we know the charges against you are a heaping pile of troll dung. But we need proof. We’ve acquired a search warrant from the Minister for your ancestral home, but we want to know who may or may not be guarding it and what we will encounter,” She watched him as he stared at the center of the table.

“The peacocks have long died off, the forest is still dangerous but you won't need to search it for answers I wouldn't expect. There shouldn't be anyone there I can think of...besides the house elves. Before my mum died she wrote it in her will that all elves staffed at Malfoy Manor at the time she fashioned it would be paid for as long as they chose to stay. She had our estate lawyer fashion contracts for every single house elf. They chose between ten year, twenty year or lifelong contracts. I remember her telling me that most of them were so touched by her actions that they took the lifelong option. Her amassed galleons from her side of the family were used for their wages. Ten galleons a day for the rest of their lives. And considering you’re known as the saviour of all house elves and a pioneer in elvish welfare, they should give you no trouble. Since I'm imprisoned, the house elves are keeping the Manor up,” He monologued, looking at Hermione as he laced their fingers together. 

She smiled.

“That’s all then? We should have no other problems?” She watched him. He shook his head. 

“None. At least not that I'm aware of,” he muttered. She nodded. 

“Harry, would you give Draco and I a moment alone? I’ll be right out,” She turned towards her friend, who nodded and stood. 

“I’ll wait for you in the hall,” He answered, leaving the room. 

Hermione sat still until she was sure Harry was out of the room. She started to stand but Draco beat her to it. He launched himself out of his chair and came around to her side of the table. He waited for her to stand and then he didn't hesitate to lift her onto the interview table. 

She looked up at him breathlessly as he moved into the space between her knees. He placed his hands on them and dragged them up over her skirt. She shivered with anticipation as he dragged his hands further, up the sides of her torso. He was torturing her with his delicate touch and heated stare. His fingers grazed over the cups of her breasts and over the swells of her cleavage. 

“I know you don’t have time to shag, I just wanted to touch you. I cannot wait to take you home with me and make love to you over and over again,” he whispered as his hands rested against either side of her neck. 

Hermione placed her hands over his and looked into his eyes. He licked his lips and then plunged them down onto hers in a fierce show of passion. His thumbs reached up and stroked her cheeks as she bit at his lower lip, begging for a deeper kiss. He groaned at the slight twinge of pain and slid his tongue across her lips delving deep inside her mouth. Their tongues tangled and she sucked on his tongue gently, knowing the innuendo would toy with his senses. 

His hands moved to her hem and pushed her skirt up to her hips. He nudged her knees farther apart and ground his arousal against her own dampening loins. 

“Merlin you drive me mad woman,” he whispered. She chuckled as their eyes locked on each other. 

“Don't worry, the feelings mutual,” She whispered back, as his stare alone dampened her knickers further. 

“May I slip inside you? Even for a few moments? I know you have to go investigate my home but I just want to feel you around me,” He was pushing against her with achingly erotic pressure. She smirked but nodded. 

He slipped his hands under the skirt and pushed her knickers to the side. He slid his trousers down over his hardness and stroked himself slowly before pushing the head against her folds. She moaned lightly, biting her lip as she watched his face. As he was encompassed in her warm, wet heat his eyes rolled back in his head. When he sheathed himself fully inside her, he rested his head against hers. 

“I cannot wait until you get me released and I can do this every moment of every day,” He moaned, slipping almost completely out of her just to slide back in moments later. 

“Not every moment. I do have to work Draco,” She chuckled. 

She looked into his eyes again, and noticed a playful sparkle. 

“Now, Granger where's your sense of adventure? Did you lose it the last time we shagged? We can make creative use of that office of yours. We can get creative in lots of places,” He let the innuendo sink in and she smirked, kissing his neck gingerly. 

“I can't wait,” she replied, her eyes twinkling as well. 

He slid out of her and put her knickers back in place. He covered himself back up and smiled. 

“You had better go. Potter’s probably wondering why you're taking so long,” He stroked her cheek as they looked at each other. 

“Yes, I should. We need to execute the search warrant as soon as we can,” She replied, watching him watch her.

“I love you Hermione Granger,” He whispered as he rubbed his nose against her own. Hermione smiled at the gesture.

“I love you too Draco Malfoy,” she mimicked, kissing his lips quickly as she slipped out of his embrace. 

She turned away from him and walked out of the room, drawing her wand to signal the guard. She met Harry at the entrance to the prison.

“Feel better?” He asked, smiling. Hermione shook her head. 

“Nothing happened Harry,” she lied. Harry chuckled.

“Fine don't tell me. Attorney client privilege and all that. Ready?” he looked at her. She nodded. 

He touched her arm and moments later they were at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Hermione shivered. She couldn't decide if it was the wind or the overall feel of the abandoned manor. She pushed on the gates and the opened with a loud, bone chilling, creaking noise. She shared a look with Harry and he shrugged. They both turned back towards the open gates and walked through them. 

The Manor still had its cobblestone walkway. They walked up it and Hermione was in awe at the true beauty of the expansive grounds. 

As they reached the front door, she noticed black doors with silver snake knockers. Harry reached up and pulled on one of the knockers. The sound echoed through the house behind the doors. Ten minutes later there was a rustling from behind them and they slowly creaked open. 

A small, wiry haired, doll eyed elf stood before them. It was wearing a emerald green jumper decorated with red flowers, short knit pants and makeshift glasses. 

“How may Tippy helps you Missus and Harry Potter?” the small elf squeaked. Hermione knelt down to the elf’s level and smiled.

“Hello Tippy, I’m Hermione Granger. I brought Harry so we might have a look in Malfoy Manor. We have what's called a search warrant, to look around the Manor. Would you let us in please Miss?” she asked quietly. 

Tippy smiled at being addressed so respectfully and nodded to Hermione, moving so that she and Harry could enter. 

“Where would you like to investigate first Missus?” Tippy asked, taking Hermione’s hand gingerly. 

Hermione shared a skeptical look with Harry.   
“Did Mister Malfoy have a study?” Harry asked, Hermione shrugged. 

Tippy looked at Harry doubtfully then to Hermione. 

“Which Mister Malfoy is you wantin' Harry Potter? Young Mister Malfoy or Master Malfoy?” Tippy asked as they walked out of the foyer and into an ornately decorated corridor. 

“Master Malfoy,” Hermione and Harry said in unison. Tippy nodded hesitantly. 

She led them up a staircase and into a second floor corridor off the main wing. They walked past many different doors before she led them towards another set of double doors…. With a short and stocky, elegantly dressed house elf perched in front of them in protest. 

“Dante, leaves us. This not concerns you,” Tippy howled, wagging a finger at the other elf. He stared at her angrily. 

“You will not let the mudblood and Harry Potter enter Master’s study. You disrespect Master!” the grumpy looking elf howled back.   
Tippy’s sweet face turned angry. She stomped over to the other elf and pulled on his black ascot, which peeked out from beneath his black dress shirt. She tightened her grip on the silky material and two sets of angry yellow eyes stared in each other. Their faces mere millimeters apart. 

“Master and Mistress is dead! There be’s no more protectin' him Dante! Now you moves or Tippy moves you for you,” Tippy growled, her voice taking on a sinister tone that reminded the two bystanders of Kreacher. 

“Master would be turnin' in his grave knowin’ Tippy is sellin' secrets to mudbloods! You’s a disgrace to the house of Malfoy!” Dante growled back at her, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth.

“Tippy not be sellin' no secrets!! They has a search warrant to look for signs of Master’s wrongdoin’! So you moves out the way or Tippy will moves you!” Tippy howled. 

Dante stared at her seething for a few more moments. When he didn't immediately move, Tippy snapped her fingers and Dante slowly floated into the air. Tippy stared at him as he watched her angrily. She opened her hand and moved it. As she did, Dante moved as well. The next thing Harry or Hermione knew, Dante was hovering past the railing, destined to fall should she choose to drop him. Dante was cursing her unintelligibly as his arms and legs flailed. 

“Lets me down safe Tippy! I’s won't interfere with the investigation just puts me down. I’ll go polish the silver just puts me down!!!” he howled, his voice turning from angry to desperate and scared. Tippy smiled.

“First, you’s must apologize to Missus Granger for callin' her that evil word,” Tippy directed, her smile growing as she felt empowerment course through her tiny body. 

“I’s real sorry Missus Granger. It's hard to change your thinkin’ when you’ve been beat into thinkin it. I’s real sorry. I won't says it again,” Dante apologized profusely,his eyes widening as Tippy moved to snap her fingers, which would cause him to drop. She watched him with dangerous emotions playing on her face. 

Hermione looked from Dante to Tippy and and realized that as much as Narcissa’s heart had been in the right place, her idea to leave the elves without supervision had caused them to become survivalists. They probably often quarreled over the smallest disagreements, especially given their penchant for alcoholism. She had to step in. 

“Tippy,” Hermione began slowly, walking closer to the smaller elf, “Put Dante down Tippy. He’s apologized for being a git now, let him down. He doesn't need to be hurt. You've scared him straight, isn't that right Dante?” Hermione cast her eyes towards the other elf. He nodded frantically. 

Tippy didn't even blink as she snapped her fingers and watched as Dante disappeared. Hermione ran towards the railing, drawing her wand as she did. 

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM!!!” Hermione yelled as she plunged into the railing, hoping not to see splattered house elf on the floor below. 

Luckily, Dante hovered milimeters above the floor in the foyer. 

“Thanks you Missus,” Dante called. Hermione smiled and nodded. 

“Finite incantatum. You’re welcome,” She replied as a thump was heard and Dante hit the floor. 

She looked back at Tippy, who was unbothered by Dante’s near death experience and was now busying herself with opening the double doors. Hermione looked to Harry and nodded him forward. Harry shook his head and gestured her forward with a hand. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the sociopathic little elf. 

“This be Master's office. You be sure to lets Tippy know if you be needin’ anything else Mister-- uh I means Missus,” Tippy called as she walked away from the two friends. 

They shared a confused look and entered the office. It was a beautiful office for belonging to such a vile man. The walls were a charcoal grey, with a desk against an outside wall, backed against a window. Bookshelves lined the other two walls while an oil painting of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco with an Irish wolfhound dog stood before them. The carpet was a striking blood red and all of the wood in the room seemed to be a rich cherry. Hermione walked towards the desk, thinking it the obvious place to begin. 

She sat in the black velvet upholstered, high backed throne-like chair. She began rifling through papers. She turned every drawer in his desk upside down. She began looking through the papers that fell from it and found nothing. Harry took to opening and flipping through books. 

A half hour in, they were still coming up empty handed. She slumped back in the chair and sighed. She looked up to where Harry was still rifling through books. 

“Anything?” she asked. Harry looked down at her and shook his head. 

“Nothing. No papers, no notes, there's nothing. How did Lucius Malfoy have so much dirt on politicians, and members of the Ministry payroll and not leave a paper trail of it?” Harry wondered as he came to sit on the edge of Lucius’ desk beside Hermione. 

“I have no bloody idea. It's maddening,” Hermione scowled. She tossed down his date book. 

“Wait a moment, Hermione… You’re a fan of Sherlock Holmes right?” He asked, an idea suddenly presenting itself. 

His friend looked up at him, puzzled. 

“I am. Why?” she asked. He smiled.

“Think like a detective. Pretend you're Holmes. How can someone have so much information on other people and yet have no trace of it to the naked eye?” He asked, his eyes scanning the room. She perked up. 

“A secret compartment of some sort….” She looked around the room and an idea of her own struck. 

She stared at the portrait of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. It was abnormally large for a portrait, and it was oddly place. Seemingly in perfect position yet also in an odd place. 

She jumped out of the chair and waltzed over to the picture, her eyes scanning it. The portrait was particularly monochromatic, except for small details in varying shades of green. She tried shoving it out of the way but it would not budge. Her brow furrowed and she drew her wand. 

“Revealio,” Hermione cast the spell hoping that the secret room would reveal itself.Nothing happened. 

Harry was watching her now curiously. He knew she would figure it out, she always did. She turned in a circle where she stood and hoped something would jump out at her. She suddenly wished the magical world was like a muggle horror movie, where whenever you needed something it would pop out at you. 

Sadly, the entrance to Lucius’ secret study was doing exactly the opposite, hiding from her in plain sight. 

“Hermione, look at the portrait of Lucius,” Harry murmured, scanning the portrait. 

“I’ve seen the portrait Harry. There’s nothing….wait...Harry You’re a genius!” She surveyed it again.

He looked bewildered for a moment.

“I am?”

She walked closer and looked at Lucius’ walking stick. Something about the eyes. She leaned closer and her eyes went wide. She took her forefinger and middle finger and placed them against the emerald green eyes of the snake-headed stick. She stroked the eyes with her fingertips for a moment before pushing against them. They caved in and a mechanic noise sounded from behind the portrait. 

Harry and Hermione shared a look of mutual shock. She moved to the edge of the frame and tugged. The frame and the portrait pulled away from the wall. Hermione was astounded. A thick, wooden door was backed onto the picture and hid behind it a small circular stone forged room. Hermione smiled and walked into it. Harry followed along behind nervously. 

“Lumos,” She whispered as she drew her wand. 

The tip of her wand illuminated and she smiled. 

“Brilliant work Hermione!” Harry cheered. 

She pushed her hair out of her face and looked back at him smiling proudly.

“Thanks,” she muttered. She then began waving her light around trying to get her bearings. 

She walked a ways into the secret room and found a smaller version of the desk in his main office. She walked over to it, and noticed papers stacked neatly. Compared to the disarray of his other desk, this was much more pristine. She read the information on the top of the first stack she came to. 

“HARRY! I’VE FOUND IT!” She cheered, picking up the piece of paper.


	12. Piecing Together The Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's Mama P again. If you want to have a finger on the pulse of what fics are getting updated when, like my Facebook page, MamaPotterhead. 
> 
> I have finished two comps with one on the way and in the meantime I plan on updating all existing fics, and bringing you some great new material so stay tuned. 
> 
> Without further ado, last meal chapter 12.

“It’s all here. Every last bit of it. Merlin’s sakes, he had dirt on everyone. Here’s Ernie, Yaxley, numerous ministry workers, even on his own wife and the Minister for Magic himself! No wonder he could use his influence to sway people,” Hermione howled as she looked over numerous pads of paper. 

Harry smiled at her joy. 

“If ever there was a time for your bloody beaded bag now would be it,” Harry commented. Hermione chuckled. 

“I put an undetectable extension charm on my briefcase,” she admitted, blushing. Harry smiled at her and shook his head. 

“Of course you did, You’re Hermione Granger,” he shook his head. 

She began stuffing papers into her briefcase and she just as suddenly stopped. In a hidden corner of the secret room, she noticed a free standing bowl. She sat her briefcase down and stalked towards it. Harry watched her curiously. 

“What is it Hermione?” he asked, creeping behind her. 

“A pensieve. Curious he would have a pensive hidden away don't you think?” she look at the mounted shelves to the right of the bowl. 

“Considering how much Lucius had to hide I don't find it curious at all,” he watched his best friend investigating the bottles. 

Hermione picked up one of the small vials and gasped, putting it back down.

“Fair point. He has memories from all kinds of events he could use to his advantage. Merlin Harry, we will have to confiscate everything won't we?” 

“That's entirely probable Hermione. If you think it's pertinent to your case for Draco’s release, I say take it. We can comb through the actually evidence of it all later. Who knows how deep his blackmail and extortion goes. He may have extorted favors from more people than we thought to pull off his charade. Let's get it back to the Ministry,” Harry began gathering the vials and depositing them into the beaded bag that had been his saving grace during the war. Apparently, Hermione carried it inside her briefcase.

They collected everything they found necessary and left the Malfoy home. They returned to Hermione’s office not long after. They organized the vials and paperwork according to the three men they already knew were entangled in this vicious web of lies.

Ernie’s pile was thickest, Draco’s thinner but not as thin as Rabastan’s. Hermione handed Harry Ernie’s stack of papers while she took Draco’s. She rifled through it, noticing it was almost entirely letters between the relatives, with mentions of a marriage contract for the younger Malfoy after his Hogwarts days.

Draco’s letters spoke of his being adamantly against marrying some pureblood girl Hermione didn't recognize the name of. He wanted to sow his wild oats and Lucius was vehemently threatening to cut off Draco’s financial security if he didn't marry her by his twenty fifth birthday. Draco then responded by demanding he would make a name for himself outside of the Malfoy name if he had to, threatening to disappear into the muggle world. The two men’s relationship had become obviously more strained after their trials for their war crimes. Hermione shook her head. The things Lucius was saying to his son in these letters, were things no father should ever say to his child. But this was Lucius Malfoy she reminded herself. 

“Hermione, Ernie’s not a pureblood,” Harry suddenly shouted. Hermione looked up from her stack of papers in confusion. 

“Yes he is, he can date his ancestry back centuries. He told me all about it on our second ‘date’,” she replied, using air quotes around the word date. 

“No really, dastardly Malfoy Senior has Ernie’s birth certificate. His MUGGLE birth certificate. His mother is a muggle,” Harry enunciated. 

Hermione jumped out of her chair and came to read over her best friend's shoulder. 

“What?” she couldn't believe her eyes.

“Ernie’s father had an affair. Ernie’s biological mum was a muggle from Cotswolds,” Harry followed along the print with his finger.

“And Ernie either has absolutely no idea or….” Hermione trailed off as her eyes met her friend's. 

“He wants to hide the fact he's a halfblood. Given how much thestral dung half bloods and muggleborns get, I understand why,” Harry offered. 

“Fair point,” Hermione muttered. 

“Add in the fact that he had an unrequited taste, desire and affection for a plucky, know-it-all muggle born witch who just so happened to be cosmically promised to a blonde, insufferable elitist ferret, and you have Ernie’s motive for helping Lucius lock his son away,” Harry tried and failed to gate his laughter. 

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her friend’s cheek.

“Merlin Harry, were you this sarcastic and snarky at Hogwarts?” their eyes met. 

“Always. No one happened to notice my sarcasm because they were too busy looking to me to lead when I had no bloody idea what I was doing,” Harry retorted. Hermione’s smile grew. 

“Anything else?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing. Not yet anyway. I'll keep reading. Anything in Draco’s?” Hermione looked at her stack. 

“Nothing too alarming. Although, Draco was outright refusing to marry the girl his parents set him up with. It's nothing but letters back and forth up until Lucius died,” Hermione answered rifling through them again. 

“Speaking of letters, why haven't you opened the ones from Ron?” He didn't look up. He didn't need to. He knew she was staring silent killing curses at him. 

“Harry--,” she began.

“You know we could really use his help on this. All the information we collected is a lot for two people to go over. If you would read his letters…” 

“I don't need to read some half arsed apology letter that you and Molly forced him into writing! He’s not sorry for what he did,” she cut him off, pounding her fist on the desk. 

“Hermione, Molly and I didn't make him write those letters. He’s genuinely remorseful. He didn't know why he was drawn to Lavender. He does now but he didn't then and he felt horrible for hurting you,” Harry reasoned. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, “And the apology isn't half arsed. He bloody well means it.”

“He half arses everything. How can you say he didn't half arse the apology letters? He has half arsed everything ever since we started Hogwarts!” she railed again. Harry looked at her. 

“Hermione he didn't half arse everything. He was lackadaisical sure but…” she put up a band to stop him.

“If he didn't half arse everything why did I spend our Hogwarts years doing his homework and yours?” she cut in.

“Okay, point made, I give up. He half arsed his homework, we both did. But those apology letters are genuine. Besides you have to admit it would be kind of fun to get the old trio back together to fight against another injustice in the world. Furthermore, you have Draco and he has Lavender now. You're both happy. You should be able to repair your damaged friendship. I mean bloody hell Hermione, we fought a bloody war together, you can't buy that kind of bond in an apothecary,” he reasoned amid his laughter. Hermione hated that he was making valid points. 

“I sincerely doubt he would lay his career on the line for Draco. They hate each other Harry. They have a deep seeded family feud,” she looked at his knowing face and wanted to punch him. 

“Hermione, just do me a favor, read the bloody letters. We need help if we are ever going to be ready by the date of the hearing.”

“I hate you Harry. I hate when you are right and I hate when you are the sensible one. That's supposed to be my job,” she cut in shoving his shoulder. He smiled at her. 

“Well if your best friend won't tell you when you're being a stubborn swot, who will?” he asked, dodging a flying paperweight. 

“I say again, I hate you,” she tried to halt her giggles. 

“You love me and you know you’re never getting rid of me,” he countered. She chuckled again and shook her head. 

“If I promise to read the stupid letters can we get back to perusing the material please?” she interjected, staring him down over the frame of her rectangular glasses. Harry put his fingers to his forehead in a salute. 

“Yes ma’am Professor Granger, Just tell me what you need,” he tried to say with a straight face. She flashed a middle finger in his direction and sat back in her chair. 

 

Hours passed and they sat in an amiable silence, hoping to find more reasons Ernie would help Lucius. So far the only thing they'd found was Ernie’s muggle birth certificate. After three hours of perusing Harry slapped an open hand against her desk. 

“I think, I think I've got something. I don't think Ernie actually tampered with the papers. I think he was framed. This shows Ernie and Cormac McLaggen were interning together in the Auror department. How much do you want to bet, Mister McLaggen got wind of Ernie’s intentions with you and sought to keep you for himself. I want to question him. I mean, lest we forget his former affections for you. Merlin Hermione, what is it with you? Do you have Amortentia flavoured lips or something?” he asked. Hermione threw him a shrewd look. 

“Why would Cormac even try anything? We haven’t so much as talked since Hogwarts,” she replied, sitting down. 

“Consider this. He sees you with Ernie. Neither of you affirmed your relationship, but he sees what he never got, so… he strikes a deal with Lucius to get his shot with you?” He tried to which Hermione shook her head. 

“He's been dating Parvati Patil since right after graduation. Unless he's living vicariously through Ernie’s tales of our sexcapades, I don't know of his motivation Harry,” Hermione answered doubtfully. 

“Well I think he’s involved,” Harry’s voice held a tone of finality. Hermione nodded.

She wouldn't doubt her friend had a point but she wasn't positive. She refused to leave his intuition invalidated.

They continued searching for answers in the papers accumulated by Lucius Malfoy. They found several possible leads, none nearly as earth shattering as Ernie’s misleading blood status. Around the end of the day, Harry got called out to arrest someone and Hermione let Lisette go early.

After Lisette left her office Hermione opened her drawer and stared at the neat script so different than the messy scrawls she was used to. She dug underneath the maybe thirty letters and to find the first one he had written. She noticed how the scrawl she had been thinking about previously was present. It screamed of desperation and belligerent anger. She flipped the envelope over and used her fingernail to open it. 

She pulled out two folded bits of parchment and settled back in her chair. She began to read 

Hermione,

I want to start off by saying I'm sorry you had to find me with Lavender. I truly am. I can't help how I feel or why I feel it. I can't explain it, it's just chemical. I wish i had a better explanation for my actions. Honestly, I'm as baffled as you are. I'm sorry I cheated on you and I'm sorry it was with Lavender. I know that adds insult to injury. One minute I was retrieving a file for my boss and the next there she was and… next thing I know the lift opened and there you were. I don't remember how it happened or why it happened. 

I'm so terribly sorry Hermione. My mum would have my hide if she knew about this. She’s always taught us boys to be respectful and faithful men but it was… confusing. I don't even remember Lavender speaking to me or me to her but our lips were locked together like they'd been hit with a sticking charm. 

I hope we can get past this and maybe get back together. You mean so so much to me Hermione. You're not just my girlfriend, err, ex girlfriend, but you are a friend too. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. Please don't stop talking to me. 

I think I need to explore what I have with Lavender either way. Obviously there's still something there.

Love, Ron

Hermione snorted at the letter and tossed it to the floor. She picked up the second and third and laid the third on her lap while she opened the second. 

Dear Hermione,

I suppose you've taken your stance of hating me. I really wish you didn't Hermione I love you so so much. Lavender was a mistake. That's all she has ever been. When we were in Hogwarts, she distracted me from helping Harry and when we kissed in the lift she distracted me from important Auror work as well as from the fact I was dating you. 

Well, I guess you’ll eventually come around. 

All my Love, Ron

Hermione snorted at that as well. She tossed it on its predecessor and scowled. She read through letters three through twenty nine, spanning across the past five to ten years. 

“Hermione, you’re my world. Lavender means nothing to me. Well, not nothing but no one could ever mean as much to me as you do.”

“Hermione, please talk to me, please. I can't take not being scolded or corrected or any of your normal nattering. Please talk to me.”

“Hermione, I ache for your touch. I ache for your kiss. I ache for your wanton, womanly moans…. Merlin I miss you. Lavender pales in comparison.”

“Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Don't you see? I don't want her. I want you but am settling for her. I want to talk to you but every time I try, you nearly hex my bits off. And I rather like my bits. So does Lavender. Merlin, I'm sorry, that was stupid. Hermione, I miss you.”

“Alright Hermione, that last letter was a mistake. I understand that. I'm sorry but if we can't fix our relationship, can we fix our friendship? It's not the same with only two. To be the golden trio we grew up as we need you. Please.. talk to me.”

She could sense his growing forlorn ache in each growing letter. She hadn't realized she had hurt him so badly. He was as hurt by his act as she was. She sighed as she looked at all the opened letters in a pile. She didn't know whether to set them ablaze or hold onto them in case he ever ticked her off again. 

She stared at the last letter, dreading opening the thing. She assumed it was filled with the same brainless ramblings as the others. Confused at his feelings for Lavender, regret at hurting Hermione, etc. A part of her didn't want to know what was inside, but a bigger part of her knew she needed to know. She picked it up and turned it over, sliding her finger across the seal. 

She opened it fully and pulled out the pieces of neatly folded parchment. She took an audible deep breath and turned the parchment in her hands. 

Dear Hermione,

I finally understand. I'm sorry I've bothered you for so long. Let me explain what I mean.

Lavender and I are soulmates. My parents discovered it when I was younger and didn't say anything. That's why I was so incredibly attracted to Lavender. Not to say I'm not attracted to you Hermione, You're a beautiful woman. We just weren't matched. I'm still sorry for what I did to hurt you. 

But all my past transgressions aside, I want to get back to where we were friendship wise before. I've accepted we will never get back together, if I have a soulmate so do you. He’s a lucky bloke whoever he is.

Do you remember first year? Defeating the troll and defeating Voldemort, when you saved me from the Devil's Snare, I fell in love with you that day. But it was stupid eleven year old puppy love. It was a friendship kind of love. At first. 

Do you remember second year? When you got petrified? Even from your cot in hospital, you saved Harry and I’s arses. I can't explain how it shocked me. A part of me knew then I’d never be good enough for you. That's why I never pursued you. Not really. I wanted to but didn't want to disappoint you. Besides we had the lot of the wizarding world on our shoulders. 

Do you remember third year? My rat, was a dirty rotten snake marauding as a loyal lion. Third year was when our world really started to turn upside down. Everyone else thinks it was fourth year, but the three of us know, it was third. Snape was actually a semi good guy, Sirius ended up wanting to protect Harry, becoming an ally in our mutual mission. 

Then came fourth year. Do you remember fourth year? Who am I kidding, you remember everything, of course you remember fourth year. Anyway, fourth was the year all hell broke loose and the world went arse over tit. I was struggling with my growing feelings for you. I wanted to pursue it, but I didn't want to ruin the first stable family Harry actually had. I didn't want to admit I felt things for the bushy haired know it all girl who made me feel stupid. I was still so confused Hermione. 

Long story short, what we went through, we got through because we had each other, the golden trio. I'm embarking on a new path of life now. Lavender and I are engaged, and we’re positive we want to have a baby as soon as possible after. I’d always planned on making Harry the godfather and you the godmother. The saddest part of us breaking up, is Harry can keep his friendships with both of us but we can't keep our friendship with each other. 

You both were my best mates and I can't picture moving into this next phase of life without BOTH of you beside me on the day I marry my soulmate and welcome my child into the world. We should be taking on adulthood all three abreast of each other. When one struggles, the other two swoop in to be the crutch they need. That's how it's always been.

I loved you Hermione, and I wish we had been matched for each other. But we just aren't. When you’re ready, and there's no rush on that, when you’re ready, I want us to end this silence between us. I want us to be best friends again. When you are ready, come see me.

All My Love and Friendship,

Ron

Tears fell upon the parchment. She could hardly believe how tangible the sincerity was in the letter. She looked at the stack of papers at her feet and put them in her rubbish bin. She folded the last letter and replaced it in its envelope. She placed it back in her bottom desk drawer and shut the still open drawer. She stretched and looked at the time. 

3:47. 

She had to go to him. 

If she moved quickly she could get to Ron and talk before Lavender got home from the Daily Prophet. She stood and grabbed her briefcase. With that, she left her office. She scurried to the lift and pressed the button in haste. She tapped her toes impatiently against the marble floor as she waited. 

When it arrived she entered it and pushed another button for the lobby. The lift doors shut with a mechanical clatter and it began to move. 

Before long, she found herself in the lobby and headed for the fireplaces. 

“Ron Weasley,” She told the floo.

Instead of ending up at the Burrow as she suspected she ended up in Diagon Alley. She wandered from Flourish and Blotts and strode towards Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. 

 

She opened the door to a chiming bell and walked up to the counter, searching for the two Weasley brothers. 

“Sorry Miss, we’re… oh, Hermione,” It was exactly the person she had been looking for. 

“Hi Ron,” their eyes met.


	13. Reconciliation

Ron was unsure how to proceed so he shifted back and forth on his feet. When someone spoke, it was George. 

“Ron, why don't you two go get a cup of coffee down the way? I'm sure Florean has some brewing. Go on, I can close up,” he nodded as he watched the two former lovers pussy foot around each other. 

Ron copied his brothers head movement and swallowed hard. He gestured Hermione back out the door she had just entered. 

They walked through Diagon Alley silently. Every time they looked at each other to say something the words got stuck in their throats. 

Finally, when they arrived at Florean’s, they each ordered a cuppa and walked to a secluded table. 

“So, you finally read the letters?” Ron spoke first. Hermione bowed her head and nodded.

“Yes. I’m sorry I took so long. I just, I couldn't deal with it Ron. I always thought you did it knowingly. I understand now. And I, well, I’ve found my own soulmate,” she muttered, unsure of how he would react. 

“That’s great! I'm happy for you. Tell me about him,” Ron seemed to perk up knowing she forgave him. 

Hermione was skeptical. She knew the history between the two men would make things difficult. 

“Well, Ron, that’s the thing...my soulmate is Malfoy,” she began, causing Ron to nearly choke on his tea.

He sputtered and coughed and choked while Hermione watched him. 

“Malfoy? You've got to be joking. There’s got to be some mistake,” Ron sounded indignant. Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

“There’s no mistake. The night after you and I split, well… he and I kind of, had a one off in the Leaky, so when he requested me to represent him, he showed me these scars, from our night together. You know how your soulmate marks you and it's permanent? Well… I made Draco into my own scratching post. At first I could've swore it was a useless ploy, but I tried to scratch Ernie, my boyfriend, well… ex boyfriend, anyway, I tried to scratch him and I didn't even pierce his skin. Yet Draco looks like I scarred him up with a knife. Trust me Ron, There's no mistake,” she monologued. 

Ron watched her.

“Wow, Fate sure dealt you a bad hand didn’t it?” was his only comment. 

Hermione sipped her jasmine tea and then looked at her former boyfriend. 

“He’s actually not half bad now that I've got to know him. He's very sweet to me. He's in Azkaban on false charges and I plan on getting him out. Harry and I could really use your help,” she figured it best to get it out in the open now. 

“Help with what?” he looked at the woman opposite him skeptically.

“Sorting through information. Lucius was more corrupt than we thought and there's a lot of notes with blackmailed information. We need a third set of eyes,” Hermione looked at her former boyfriend and smiled.

He seemed to be struggling to accept the idea of Hermione being fated to be with Draco. But eventually he nodded. 

“Alright. But just because I'm helping doesn't mean I like Malfoy. I'm doing this for you, not him,” he insisted. 

Hermione chuckled and nodded with him. 

“Noted. Thank you Ron,” she sipped her tea again. 

“No problem Hermione. I suppose if you’re going to get him out that means you plan on being with him?” He didn't meet her eyes. 

Hermione swallowed her tea and nodded again. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I can't ignore my growing feelings for him any more than you could ignore your attraction towards Lavender. We at least want to make a go of it. The research I've done outside of the one book Blaise gave me on soul mates says that people are cosmically paired together based on compatibility and chemistry. The magical world never ceases to amaze me,” she looked down at her hands. 

“Wait Blaise? Blaise? Wow. Malfoy becomes Draco and Zabini becomes Blaise. Who knew growing up would mean cavorting with snakes and being in the center of a snake pit,” Ron tipped his teacup backwards again, draining it. 

“Blaise and I have worked on opposite sides of the courts for years,” Hermione replied. 

“Alright, I’ll help,” Ron nodded. 

The shop bell dinged and Ron stiffened as he looked up. Hermione caught his expression and turned around. Standing in the doorway of the shop was none other than the woman she had spent the better part of five years damning. 

Lavender had thinned out and filled out simultaneously it seemed. She wore a red wrap dress with red heels and her curls had loosened into beachy waves placed perfectly on her right shoulder. She wore natural looking makeup. She scowled at the twosome in front of her. 

“Well, look at you two looking all cozy. Whats going on here Won-Won?” She zeroed in on her fiancè with anger flaming in hazel eyes. 

Hermione fought the urge to retch at the nickname.

“Look, Lavender, it's nothing. Do you remember me telling you about the letters I wrote? Well, we are going to work on getting back to our friendship. And I just agreed to help her work on her latest case,” Ron worked at pacifying his lady. 

“Oh, okay. Well, Ron, we should really get to the Burrow. Your mum is expecting us for dinner and to work on plans for the wedding,” she didn't so much as look at Hermione. 

“Oh right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Hermione,” Ron waved, standing. 

Hermione stood as well and moved to hug Ron ignoring the scathing look burning itself into her back. Ron stood stiff, unsure of how to react. She pulled away a moment later. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” she agreed, skirting past Lavender without a goodbye. 

She began walking down the alley as darkness fell, striding past even her favorite stores. She didn't stop walking until she reached her building. She held out her wand and the door appeared. She pushed it open and walked through it. If this had been any other day she would've simply flooed into her flat, but she needed the walk. She could let go of her resentment towards Ron, but her feelings towards Lavender would be a harder battle. 

She entered her flat and immediately took her hair out. She toed off her shoes walked into her kitchen, grabbing a wineglass as she did. She picked up the bottle of her favorite pink moscato and settled into her chair. She tucked her legs under her and began to sip the wine until she felt herself calm down. 

When she did she found herself looking around her flat, imagining she and Draco cohabitating inside it. She began to imagine laying in his embrace every night and making dinner for the both of them. It made her smile. 

A few hours later Hermione woke up, having nodded off on the couch. She sat up and looked at her wall clock. It read 8:57 PM. She stood and began to meander towards her bedroom. 

About halfway there, she began to feel woozy and nauseous. She doubled over and leaned against a wall covered in pictures of her parents from before she has obliviated them. She took a few moments and then tried walking again. She felt the nauseous feeling bubble up again and she took off at a run for her bathroom. 

She reached it and dove for the seat, pushing up the lid. She began to spew a watery substance. She held her stomach as she did and few minutes later the feeling subsided. She got up and took a uneasy step. She wobbled towards her room.  
When she entered it, she undressed and dropped onto her bed. She was asleep moments later. 

Weeks passed, and Hermione averaged one visit to Azkaban per day between fact finding in Lucius’ memories and organizing notations of blackmail by the person involved. Harry and Ron had discovered several other possible leads into Ernie’s motive for involvement. 

The trial date drew nearer and Hermione grew more nervous. She knew she would be going up against Ernie, which petrified her. He had every reason to sabotage her case. He knew about their being soulmates, but she hoped that they could get him disbarred for falsifying documents and false imprisonment. 

Hermione was stressed out and had written her opening statement five times over. She no longer slept more than four hours a night and when she did it was at her desk, in her sitting room. 

This is where Harry found her on a morning the week before the trial. He nudged her gently. 

“Hermione, Hermione,” he nudged her and she jumped. 

She looked up at him with bleary eyes as she came to. 

“Harry?” she rubbed her stomach and stood. 

“You were supposed to meet Ron and I in your office ten minutes ago. Are you not sleeping?” He helped her as she wobbled on her feet. 

He led her to her room and turned towards her door while she got ready for work. 

“Harry,” she began sleepily, “I’m sorry. I don't know what is wrong with my sleep schedule. I just can't seem to get enough sleep. I don't know if it's the stress of the trial coming up or something else,” she shook her head as she fingered her curls. 

“Well, you know insomnia can be a symptom of pregnancy,” Harry muttered offhandedly. 

“Harry, I’m not pregnant. I just can't be. There's no way,” she shook her head in defiance. 

“Ginny couldn't sleep the first three months of her pregnancies with the boys,” Harry continued. 

“Harry, I was on the potion with Ernie. After he broke it off I stopped taking it,” she replied. 

“But what about--” she cut him off with a glare. 

“Harry, no.” That was the end of the conversation. 

“Just keep it in mind,” he ended it as she walked past him, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

“Whatever you say Harry, I just need to get to work,” she murmured, walking towards her floo with briefcase in hand. Harry followed her and moments later they both came out at the Ministry. 

They strode towards the lift, Ron joining them as they went. He stopped Hermione outside the lift while the three friends waited for it to arrive. 

“Hermione, I think I figured out something about Ernie. I was reading through our stack on him already and something doesn't add up,” he looked at her seriously. 

“What is it?” Concern flashed in her eyes. 

“I think it best we discuss this in your office,” he looked around nervously, “ You never know who might be listening.” 

And with that, the elevator arrived.


	14. And So It Begins

A week later, Hermione stood at the entrance of Azkaban, squeezing in one last visit with the man slowly capturing her heart. It was somewhat odd for her to be thinking these things about Draco Malfoy, that part still boggled her mind. 

As she rounded the corner to enter the room their eyes met. Identical smiles crawled up their faces. She found she rather liked his company. The moment the bars opened she was in his arms. He hugged her tight, as if he would never hug her again. He kissed her temple and squeezed again. 

“Are you ready for today?” she asked, kissing his neck innocently. 

He nuzzled into her hair and nodded. 

“As long as it gets me out of this bloody prison and into the comfort of your arms every night, yes. I'm ready. I've spent too long away from you,” he muttered. She smiled. 

“Well, we have a secret weapon and plenty of evidence to your father’s corruption and extortion. We will prove that you didn't participate in any of the things he said you did. Rabastan is with Harry right now going over what he told him before so he can testify to your father’s antics. We will get you out, I swear it,” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He smiled at the gesture.

“Sounds excellent. By the way, I have something for you,” he fished inside the pocket of his prison trousers. 

Hermione watched him curiously. He pulled out a dark blue velveteen box, and handed it to her. She looked up at him as he has dropped open. 

“H-How did you manage to get this?” she was astonished. 

“Blaise helped me. I told him what I wanted and he found a jeweler in Tuscany with the perfect piece,” he pushed it into her hand and nodded for her to open it. 

She popped open the lid and gasped at the beauty inside of it. On a sterling silver chain, was a silver set teardrop sapphire. Petrified inside it was a white morning glory. She smiled at the sentiment. 

“My birthstone and birth flower?” Their eyes met.

“Sapphire represents loyalty and trust. The morning glory represents daintiness, love and magic. You've shown me great trust over the past few months, especially for someone who hated me, especially with your reasoning for hating me,” he took the box from her and pulled the necklace from it. 

He unfastened the clasp and reached around to fasten it around her neck. A blush crept up her face at this. 

“Draco, this is so sweet, you shouldn't have,” she laid her head against his chest. 

“I wanted to. You're an amazing woman Hermione and I’m lucky you're mine,” he whispered as he hugged her again. 

“I should go, but I will see you in the courtroom alright?” he nodded. 

“Alright. I'll see you soon, I love you Hermione,” he whispered the second part as he kissed her sweetly. 

“You too. Now let's go win a court case shall we?” she murmured as she began to walk away. He nodded. 

“See you there,” he answered. 

She exited the interview room and was apparating away moments later. 

 

When she arrived back at the Ministry, Harry and Ron were waiting for her. 

“Are we ready? This is going to be a long day,” Harry greeted her. She nodded. 

“A very long day. We have Ernie’s arrest warrant correct? Ready to go in case he tries to pull any stunts in the courtroom?” She was relieved when Harry nodded. 

‘Yep. If he tries to pull anything I move in and arrest him, even if it's just until the opening statements are over. We’ve got your back Hermione,” Harry smiled. 

“Same as always,” Ron finished. 

Hermione smiled. 

Well would you look at that, the golden trio, together again. She thought to herself. She now felt more confident. With these boys by her side, she knew she would win her case, even against a worthy adversary like Ernie. 

As she strode into the courtroom, Draco was already seated at a table. Across from him was Ernie, the picture of perfect confidence. He wore a crisp blue suit jacket and matching trousers, a white button down missing two buttons and polished brown dress shoes. His dark blond hair was coiffed into waves and he looked like a car salesmen ready to seal the deal. Hermione walked over to her table, ignoring Ernie’s existence. 

She looked backward towards Harry and Ron and nodded, their presence a reassurance to her. Then she looked up and saw Ginny in the seats. She smiled. She could do this.

Almost as soon as she sat down, a gavel was being banged for the proceedings to begin. 

“Good morning assembled witnesses. Today, we shall be hearing the appeal trial of one Draco Malfoy. Representing the prosecution, Ernie Macmillan, the defense Hermione Granger. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic. Now let's begin, Miss Granger, shall we?” Kingsley looked down at Hermione smiling. 

She nodded and stood. 

“Members of the Wizengamot, we are here today to appeal the decision that placed Draco Malfoy in Azkaban. Upon reviewing the files myself, I have noticed things that either slipped through the original cracks or just went on not dealt with. Furthermore, I am before you today to prove that all of the evidence which placed my client in his current position, were either circumstantial,hearsay and on top of it, completely false. A witness, who was previously afraid to come forward, has done so finally and has willingly relinquished his memories of the events Draco is charged with spearheading, so we shall see how things played out on this nights. Above all, our sole purpose for this trial is to prove that Draco Malfoy was framed by his father and other co conspirators. Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a boy, trying and failing to protect his mother from her husband’s lunatic ideals and practices. All we ask, is he be released for time served. And forgiven of the charges he was put away for,” Hermione monologued, turning back to look at Draco several times. 

She walked back to her seat and rolled her eyes as Ernie stood and shot her a smile. He cleared his throat and walked forward.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, Miss Granger will have you believing that Mister Malfoy is an innocent man and was once upon a time, an innocent, misled, frightened little schoolboy. But I was previously his attorney for many years, and wish to enlighten you that this man possesses no such innocence. He knew what he did and his father gave lengthy confessions that his son was leading the raids and the rampages. His new lawyer, furthermore, is a slag who lacks  
any true credibility in wizarding law. She’s one of his hired hussies. The prosecution will prove that Mister Malfoy is not innocent of any wrongdoing. He is in fact, entirely guilty. He did knowingly scout out his multiple victims and-” Ernie’s voice grew more impassioned with each blasphemous sentence. 

“Objection! Your honors, he’s slandering opposing counsel. I’ll not stand for this sort of character defamation! I am Mister Malfoy’s attorney for no other reason besides bringing the truth to light and paying my flat bills! Mister Macmillan is vastly out of order!” Hermione yelled as she slammed her open palms against her table.

Kingsley jumped and slammed the gavel down. 

“Sustained, Mister Macmillan, you may not verbally attack opposing counsel’s character.” 

“Sorry Your Honors, my speech got away from me. The prosecution is finished.” 

“Miss Granger, call your first witness,” a voice rang out. Hermione nodded.

“Your honors, witness for the defense, one Mister Rabastan Lestrange,” Hermione turned to watch two aurors bring a shackled Rabastan into the room. 

The two aurors left as quickly as they entered and Rabastan was seated in the middle of the room, staring up at the members of the Wizengamot. 

“Mister Lestrange, is it true you are a convicted member of the former Death Eater hate group?” Hermione walked up to him and met his eyes. 

“Yes ma’am. My brother Rudolphus and I joined the ranks together,” he offered. Hermione nodded. 

“And your leader was Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, correct?” she smiled up to Harry. He nodded. 

“Yes miss,” he nodded.

“And as this rag tag band of murderous misfits, what were you charged with doing?” she let her eyes wander among the governing body. 

Rabastan swallowed. 

“The Dark Lord would have us doin all sorts of things. We did rapes, tortures, robberies, even murders,” he continued. 

“And whom were your victims?” Her eyes rested on Ernie. 

“They were often muggleborns and muggles,” came his answer. She nodded. 

“Tell me, Mister Lestrange, do you remember the night that you tortured a Chad and Amy Williamson?” Rabastan nodded.

“Yes ma’am I do. That night, Lucius, Draco and I went to their home. The Dark Lord wanted Draco to prove himself and prove his loyalty to the cause. He was supposed to be the one leading the action that night. But he was scared stiff. He hid as best he could until Lucius spouted somethin about hurting Narcissa and blaming Draco for it. That got Draco moving alright. He didn't want his mum hurt, so he slapped the missus around a bit while me and Daddy Dearest polished off the man o’ the house,” he told the story quietly. 

Hermione nodded. 

“Your Honors, I would like to enter into evidence this memory of the night in question. Exhibit A,” she held up a stoppered vial with the memory inside. 

“Mister Lestrange, can you recall if any more incidents as the one you just described occurred on your excursions with the Malfoy men?” Her eyes roved over every member of the assembled court. 

“Each time we had to do something of the like, Lucius had to nearly bral beat Draco into doin’ anythin’. When we raped the muggle woman, Draco sat by and watched. He didn’ have the stomach for it,” Rabastan told. Hermione nodded.

“The defense rests their case Your Honors,” to which she reclaimed her seat. 

“Don't be so sure Granger,” Ernie shot at her confidently. Hermione stared him down. He would not see her falter. 

“Your Honors, what Miss Granger isn't telling you is that she, has a vested interest in Mister Malfoy’s release. We all know that in our world, we are each given a soulmate right? Well, here’s the icing on the cake. Hermione Granger is only trying for this appeal, so that she and Mister Malfoy can run off into the sunset and be happy. She is trying to cover up his crimes so you will release him. I, refuse to stand for this blatant misuse of the legal system,” Ernie began, eyeing Hermione evilly. 

“Objection Your Honors, Mister Macmillan is barking if he believes a notion of anything he just said. It's entirely unfounded,” Hermione stood. She felt her stomach do a sort of lurch, and she nearly fainted. 

“No Your Honors, Miss Granger confided in me that she discovered this news and promptly broke up with me to begin his legal defense,” Ernie cut in. Hermione shook her head. 

“Your Honors, this is ludicrous. Mister Macmillan is simply jealous he is no longer warming my bed. We were never within the confines of a relationship and he knows it. His views are entirely unfounded. When will the madness stop?!” she called over him. 

Hermione shot a scathing look in Ernie’s direction and was met with a sly snide smile. She could see Draco stiffen beside her, wanting to defend his lady, but knowing it would only prove Ernie right. They had to maintain the charade until his release was finalized otherwise it would compromise their entire case. 

“My views are not unfounded Miss Granger! You simply cannot just let her get away with this!” Ernie’s tone reached a higher octave at his insistence.

“Your Honors, Mister Macmillan is mad because I chose not to continue our arrangement. His entire argument is based off petty jealousy and a severely bruised ego. The defense calls Cormac McLaggen to the stand,” Hermione was moments away from throttling Ernie but she tried to redirect instead. 

Two aurors brought in a shackled Cormac, who was still in his everyday clothes. 

“Mister McLaggen, were you or were you not a grunt worker in the Magical Law Enforcement department prior to finding your niche in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” Hermione asked, walking towards the witness as Ernie was made to sit down. 

Cormac was noticeably nervous. Sweat dotted his forehead and he kept wringing his hands. 

“That’s right Hermione,” his voice meek and soft, a far cry from the confident Cormac who had pursued her in school. 

“And what were some of your duties during your time in that office Mister McLaggen? And Miss Granger will do nicely thank you,” she continued. 

“Mostly I would get the aurors files from different departments and I took down witness statements,” Cormac smiled at her. 

“Witness statements? Do you recall any specific cases you took down witness accounts for?” Hermione smiled a Cheshire cat smile. 

“Objection! Relevance?” Ernie called from across the room.

“I’m getting there Ernie, be patient,” she snarked in condescension. Ernie sat down. 

“Sustained, proceed Miss Granger,” a slam resounded around the room. 

“I took the witness accounts of Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange the night they were arrested with Draco Malfoy. I took the witness accounts of the attack on the Williamsons as well as the rape of the young muggle woman,” Cormac continued. 

“Then why, on the official records is the statement taker noted as the prosecution’s resident loudmouth, Mister Macmillan?” Hermione asked. 

“Lucius Malfoy offered to use his influence in the magical world to set me up on a date with you Miss. He said if I helped him frame Ernie and put Draco away, you would be all mine," Cormac answered lamely. Hermione nodded. 

“So you falsified official records for your own gain is that correct?” Hermione let her gaze fall on Cormac. 

“Yes ma’am,” came his answer. Hermione smiled. 

“Thank you Cormac, you may step down,” she dismissed him. 

“Alright everyone, we of the Wizengamot would like to call a brief recess. Report back in one hour,” and the gavel dropped again. Hermione strode over to Draco and touched his hand, smiling. 

“Am I really going to get out of here Hermione?” he asked, eyes hopefully raking over her body. She rolled her eyes at his candor. 

“As long as we can keep Ernie’s jealous spewage at bay until after we present the evidence, I don't see any reason to believe otherwise,” she smiled up at him, “ I’ll see you after the recess alright?” He nodded. 

As she walked out of the courtroom, Harry, Ron and Ginny flanked her instantly. 

“Well, that was eventful,” Ron proffered. Hermione laughed. 

“So what's our next move? If Ernie keeps bringing up the soulmate thing, eventually the Wizengamot is going to request proof,” Harry interjected. 

“Harry, go to Nott Manor. I want you to inform Blaise and Pansy to floo here immediately. We are going to make Ernie look like an imbecile,” Hermione dropped her tone substantially but Ron smiled. 

“I’ll be back,” Harry chirped, kissing his wife’s cheek and disappearing to run his errand. 

“Now what?” Ginny asked, looking from her brother to the headstrong attorney. 

“I need to get my stomach checked out. I've felt faint all week,” Hermione stated. 

“You only have an hour. There’s no way you'll get seen and checked out in time if you go to Saint Mungo’s,” Ginny stated flatly. 

“I’m not going to St. Mungo’s,” Hermione stated, “I’m going to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey will give me a quick once over,” Hermione replied. 

With that, she made haste towards the fireplaces, leaving the two siblings in her wake.


	15. Deceiving the Deceiver

As Hermione returned to the Ministry five minutes before the hour, her eyes roamed the lobby for Blaise and Pansy. 

When she spied Pansy’s stylish blunt bob she rushed towards her. Blaise and his girlfriend were flanked by Harry and Ron, even though the situation was awkward. They didn't dare defy Hermione. 

She strode up to them confidently. She hooked her arm in Pansy’s and dragged her away from the men. 

When they reached a secluded spot, she stopped and turned towards the other witch, who was displaying a look of confusion.

“Granger, What the devil--” she was caught off guard by a hand flying over her mouth. 

Hermione’s gaze was an intense one. 

“Pansy, you want to get Draco out of Azkaban right?” she searched the other woman’s eyes as Pansy slowly nodded. 

“Then listen to me. I'm going to call you as a witness. We are going to pretend YOU are Draco’s soul mate so that Macmillan’s only means of throwing out the trial is taken out of his quiver. Ernie is going to ask you about marks you left on Draco. You're going to point out claw marks down his chest, scratches on his back, nail marks on the nape of his neck and on his arse,” Hermione   
held Pansy’s gaze before Pansy nodded. 

“Alright. Anything for Draco,” Pansy nodded. 

“Now, tell Blaise so that he doesn't react in the courtroom and give us away,” Hermione stared at the woman with continued intensity.   
They broke apart a moment later and Pansy walked towards her boyfriend. They had a conversation while Hermione walked towards Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

“What did you find out with Madam Pomfrey?” Ginny asked, rubbing her burgeoning stomach. 

“Now’s not the time,” was all the comment she offered as she walked with them back to the courtroom. 

When she entered, Draco and Ernie were already in their seats. She rushed over to Draco as the Wizengamot filed in. She whispered in his ear and Ernie watched them intensely. Hermione didn't know of it was suspicion or over confidence. A gavel sounded moments later. 

“Now, Mister Macmillan, Miss Granger, are we finished with your relationship debacle?” he eyed the two attorneys skeptically. 

They nodded in response. 

“Excellent. I expect you both to act like the adults you are. This is not about a relationship squabble. This is about a man’s life and whether it is cut short by a dementor, or if he lives a long happy life of his own making. The next comment made in reference to your bedroom activities I will dismiss your case. Considering how hard you worked on gaining this second appeal Miss Granger, I would think it would mean more to you than that,” the Minister sent disapproving looks down his nose at both the now flustered attorneys. 

Both attorneys nodded. 

“I'm sorry Minister. I don't mean for you to think we are trying to waste your time,” Hermione spoke up to which Ernie scoffed. 

“Kiss ass,” Ernie muttered. 

“That’s enough Mister Macmillan,” Kingsley shot him another look of disapproval, “let's continue. Miss Granger, you have more evidence and more witnesses correct?” 

Hermione stood and nodded. 

“Defense calls Pansy Nott to the stand,” Hermione looked at Ernie’s face as confusion danced across it. 

Pansy walked forward looking every inch the posh spoiled wife of a rich pureblood man. What only few of the people in that room knew was that she was dressed in every galleon Blaise had amassed for ten years. She wore a striking black dress with matching black stilettos and a rope of heirloom Zabini pearls around her neck. 

“Thank you for coming today Mrs. Nott. Tell me, when did you discover you were Draco Malfoy’s soul mate?” she stared the other woman down.

Pansy swallowed heavily. 

“Shortly before he went to Azkaban, we uhm, we had a one off right before my parents told me I was promised to Theo. Neither one of us happened to love the other, unfortunately though,” she told, crossing her legs. 

“Your husband, Theo, he was involved in an incident was he not? Tell me about it,” Hermione met the unnerved stare of the other woman. 

“After we were told of our fates, at our engagement party, Lucius caused a fracas with Draco. Lucius was ready to curse his own son, and Theo stepped in the way,” Pansy sobbed and drew a kerchief from her bosom. 

“What happened next Mrs. Nott?” Hermione looked down.

“Theo, he was hit, and…. He's been bedridden ever since. He's in between life and death. Draco is my last chance at happiness. If he’s not released, I will live the rest of my life unfulfilled,” Pansy wiped at what Hermione expected were imaginary tears. 

“Thank you Mrs. Nott. Go ahead Ernie,” Hermione quipped snootily. 

Ernie nodded and stood. 

“Oh wait you mean I actually get to cross examine this one?” Ernie shot her a playful smirk. 

“Mister Macmillan…” the Minister's tone was the only warning Ernie needed. 

“Right, sorry Minister, Mrs. Nott, if you found out about your being soulmates with the defendant before your actual nuptials; why were you not able to marry your soulmate instead of your contractual husband? All three of your families are influential pureblood families, couldn't your father's have come to an agreement concerning a transfer of spouse?” Ernie asked, his pompous Hogwarts tone returning to his voice. 

“No, once one such contract is fashioned, there is no exchange, you should know all about that Ernie,” Pansy’s tone was evened instantly. 

Hermione turned to look at Harry and Ron. Harry jumped up instantly and was at her side in seconds. 

“Find out what Pansy met by that. Consult Lucius’ files and consult anything within wizarding records. Don't come back until you've found my answer? And hurry Harry,” Hermione whispered shrilly. Harry nodded and signalled Ron. They both left the courtroom in a scuffle. 

“Mrs. Nott, I am not on trial here. Enlighten me, if you knew you were cosmically matched with the defendant why did you not once visit him in Azkaban to brighten his sad existence within the prison walls?” Ernie shamelessly let his eyes wander over her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 

“For starters I was nursing a husband who has been in a vegetative state since his incident. And also, Azkaban doesn't exactly condone conjugal visits,” Pansy answered. Hermione smiled at the other woman. 

Way to sell it Parkinson. Hermione thought. 

Ernie nodded. 

“Mrs. Nott, you're aware soul mates mark each other correct? Do you remember where you marked your ‘soulmates’?” Ernie’s tone was riddled with ridicule. 

“I left scratches on his pecs, and down his back, there are nail prints at the nape of his neck and the rounds of his buttocks,” Pansy looked at Draco and smiled and he nodded. 

“Where did he mark you?” 

“Intimate places Mister Macmillan. Would you like to see?” Pansy let a seductive smirk grace her lips, biting her lip just so. 

Ernie paled. 

“Hufflepu-- Uh, I mean no, thank you, I believe you. Prosecution is finished Your Honors,” Ernie stared at Pansy as she stepped down. She walked past him with a confident sashay. 

As she exited the courtroom, Harry and Ron rushed inside it. The two men exchanged a look and Harry walked forward. Hermione saw this and waved them forward. 

“Your honors, the defense asks you to grant a brief ten minute recess. I have just been made privy to some new information. 

“You've fifteen minutes on the clock, Miss Granger. Make this quick,” Kingsley nodded. 

Hermione echoed his nod as she stood. She whispered to Draco and moments later walked out of the courtroom with Harry and Ron perfectly in step with her. 

Ten minutes later, she re entered the courtroom. She walked with a brand new confidence that had Draco hard underneath the table. 

“Miss Granger?” Kingsley was intrigued. 

“Your honor, I call Ernie Macmillan to the stand!” Hermione stared her opponent down like a hungry wolf closing in on its kill.


	16. A Mouse Caught in Its Own Trap

“Me? What the devil for?” Ernie scowled at her. 

“Just do it Macmillan,” Kingsley quipped. He was sick of the back and forth of these two attorneys. 

“Yes sir Mister Minister,” Ernie grumbled begrudgingly. 

The normally confident, pompous man was now apprehensive and frightened. He didn't know what the headstrong brunette had planned for him but he knew it probably wouldn't paint him in a flattering light. 

“Mister Macmillan, why don't you tell the court what you did after we all left Hogwarts. You weren't one of the students who returned to finish their education. Why?” she stared at him unyielding.

“I-I, well, I decided to learn about wizarding law. I spent the summer after the war doing that and learning about my role as head of the Macmillan house. I gained the first part of my inheritance upon graduation,” he was loathe to admit Hermione questioning him made him hot under the collar.

“Tell me Ernie, what is your blood status?” Hermione turned away and looked at Harry and Ron with a snide grin. 

“Pureblood, of course. I can trace my family back nine generations at the very least--,” Hermione turned back to him.

“Is that so?” She had him. And she knew it. This was just the tip of the iceberg of his deceit. 

“Yes. My parents are Ernest Macmillan Sr and Elspet Macmillan. Why?” he began to wonder where she was going with her line of questioning. 

“Tell me then Mister Macmillan, why did I find a muggle birth certificate with your name and information on it? The mother is listed as a Sylvia Moran who was residing in Cotswolds at the time of your birth,” Hermione flashed his birth certificate in his face. 

Ernie paled. 

“No that's wrong. I'm a pureblood,” Ernie tried to restore his confident smile to his face. 

“Entering into evidence exhibit B, a muggle birth certificate, found in Malfoy Manor amidst Lucius Malfoy's tools of extortion,” Hermione brought it towards the Minister’s podium. 

Gasps of astonishment filled the courtroom and Hermione couldn't time her grin. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she remembered a video game she had played with her cousins growing up. One tag line came to mind. Finish him. 

“That’s not right, no,” Ernie stuttered. 

“Ernie, do you recall telling me that you waited years, through numerous boyfriends and flirtations to have me for yourself?” she gave off a cool nonchalance that made Ernie nervous. 

“Y-y-yes,” Ernie began, “All I wanted was to treat you right Hermione. I will never understand why you can't let me. What we had was great,” he implored. 

“Why did Lucius Malfoy come to you to fight for Draco’s first appeal? You're a prosecutor,” she looked at the other man. 

“He knew about me from Hogwarts. All of us pureblood families grew up together. He wanted to make sure his son was taken care of. Even though he was sentenced to death, Lucius wanted Draco to have the best,” Ernie answered. 

“So it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to keep Draco away from his soul mate, due to her being betrothed to his best friend?” The question hung in the air. 

“Pansy isn't his soulmate. You are. Lucius wanted to keep Draco away from YOU! And he offered you to me! He told me “I know you want Miss Granger. And you know I want her for yourself, let's work together and lock my son away so we can both have what we want!’ He killed Draco’s original attorney because he almost got him off. All I wanted was to make you happy Hermione. That's all I was interested in. You would never be happy with a worthless bigot like him. Now you're getting him out of Azkaban!” Ernie stood from his chair and began shouting. 

“Sit down Macmillan!! Aurors, arrest this man! Take him straight to Azkaban. File charges for witness tampering false imprisonment, and false information. He is no longer a part of MY Ministry!” Kingsley roared. 

It surprised all in the room because he was known to be very cool headed. Harry and Ron moved forward and without a word Harry cast a body bind spell on Ernie. He and Ron grabbed him underneath the arms and dragged him from the courtroom. 

“The charges against Mister Malfoy are nullified. He is ordered to finish out his sentence, but instead of being subjected to the Kiss, he will be released from Azkaban. It is up to him whether he chooses to return his ancestral home or another place of residence. The Wizengamot is dismissed,” Kingsley banged his gavel as the other members filed out.

Hermione was in shock. She did it. She had done It! Draco was hers now. 

“Oh and Miss Granger,” Kingsley stopped short of the door and turned back towards the defense, “Great work. I knew if anyone could do it, it would be you. Congratulations,” she detected a knowing twinkle in his eye as he nodded. He reminded her of Dumbledore in that moment. 

The Wizengamot had all filed out by the time Hermione found herself able to move. As she turned around she was launched into the air. She felt his arms around her and it filled her with happiness. After a few moments her feet found the floor again. She opened her eyes and saw him swooping down to capture her lips. She accepted them gratefully. His lips didn't stop at her however. They traveled everywhere they could reach. She smiled.

His hands found her waist and affixed themselves there. Their lips met and she felt a rush of excitement. It was dizzying.

“Come on,” he began pulling her away. She looked at him puzzled. 

He ignored his friends excited to receive him and celebrate the good news. Hermione waved to them as Draco turned them towards the lift. 

“What floor is your office on?” he asked, his voice thicker than usual. She pushed the button and he kissed her again. 

“Draco, you are supposed to be back to Azkaban. Come on,” he resisted and pulled her into the lift. 

She pushed the button for her floor and was immediately enveloped in an erotic embrace. Draco held onto her arse as he continually passed his tongue into her mouth, tasting his woman. He pushed open her blazer and pulled her tighter. 

The elevator sounded and he pushed her backward into the corridor. He looked up to find the office with her name on it. He took a moment to pick her up and over his shoulder.   
He entered her office and then put her down. He turned around long enough to lock her door while she cast a Silencio. He strode over to her desk and pushed every article to the floor. He beckoned her to him and she made haste. 

She tilted her head up and bit on his bottom lip gently. He hummed his approval as he pulled her skirt down her hips and legs. He tore her underwear off and hastily pulled her blouse upward and off. She reached her hands up under his prison shirt and pulled it up his chiseled abs over his arms and threw it backwards into the room. She peeked and noticed a tent in his trousers and smiled. 

“Do you want me Draco?” she whispered, against his lips. He growled as he licked her bottom lip and pulled her hips to his. 

“I want you so bad it's maddening. If I have to go two more months before I can taste you, I’m going to pound your tightness until I can no longer contain myself. Will you come visit me Princess?” he asked as his thrust his pelvis into hers, earning him a moan. 

“Every day,” She answered breathlessly. He lifted her again and moved her to the edge of her desk. He pushed his trousers down to his ankles and teased her entrance. 

“I like what I hear. Even if we just spend two months talking, I don't even want to shag every day. I just refuse to go a day without you,” he whispered as he kissed the swells of her breasts and down over the lacy material of her bra. 

“Don't worry you won't,” she assured.

Draco's self assured smirk presented itself as he pushed the head inside her. She gasped and he chuckled. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Tell me, what do you want me to do Hermione?” He whispered as he bent to lick the shell of her ear. 

“Give me every inch Malfoy, everything you have,” she panted, as he began to nuzzle and suck on her neck. 

“Your wish is my command Miss Granger,” he muttered, kissing down her clavicle. 

He slowly slid inch by inch inside her wet womanhood. With each inch her voice reached a new octave. He beamed with pride and prowess as he began to speed his hips. Her desk began to rattle as he pounded her mercilessly.

“Oh Draco! Oh holy… Mmmm,” she was beyond thought.

The intensity with which he moved was enough to make someone see stars. His fingers found the hardened buds of her nipples and pinched rhythmically. She cried out again and he pinched harder. 

“Oh I cannot wait to do this every day. Your noises drive me wild,” he groaned as he felt her dampen further. 

“I… I… Oh screw it. Likewise, I cannot wait either. Ah. I'm so clo… Oh Godric… Oh Draco… Oh!” She began to howl as his thrust became shallow and he began to grunt like a caveman. 

He felt her tight inner walls contract and a jet of her fluids cover his member. He moaned audibly and entered her one last time. He stilled inside her and deposited his seed deep inside her body. 

He slacked his posture and buried his head between her breasts. 

“Merlin you make it hard for a man to go back to prison,” He muttered against her flesh. She cackled.

“It's only two months Draco, it will fly by. Before you know it you will be in my flat with me,” she answered, threading her fingers through his sweat slicked hair. 

He kisses the bare flesh of her belly. 

“I cannot wait,” and with that he was re dressing. 

“Me either. Now let's get you back to Azkaban,” she looked at him. 

He bent down to pick up her shredded underwear and tucked them into his pocket.   
She watched him with disgust. 

“These are coming with me. To remind me of what awaits me here at home,” he muttered.

Hermione laughed as she redressed. 

When they were ready, she took his hand and led him back to the lobby. Once they made it to the fireplaces, with Harry waiting to take Draco back, he turned to Hermione. 

“I love you Hermione,” he kissed her cheek.

“I love you too Draco. See you tomorrow,” she waved as he and Harry disappeared into the flames.


	17. A Caged Bird Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a very very late birthday gift for Little Miss Eighty-Sixed. Hope you enjoy Gabs.

Two months later, Hermione was scurrying around her flat making sure everything was perfect. Today was her day, their day. Her soulmate was finally being released into her care. 

She checked her reflection in the mirror four and five times before she even left. She knew they wouldn't be coming back here tonight, but she wanted it to look perfect when they came here tomorrow. She wanted everything to be perfect. 

When finally satisfied, she walked out the door of her flat and apparated to Azkaban. She was greeted with smiles from the guards. She walked down the corridor until she reached the room where it all began. 

As she rounded the corner, she caught a glance at him, seated in a chair wearing the suit she had gotten for him from Madam Malkin's, with a beige trench coat covering it. He looked good; deliciously good. She noted they had already returned his wand to him, as she watched him twirl it carelessly through his fingers. 

He stood and stashed his wand when he saw her approaching and a smile lit up his face. When she entered the room he launched at her. He enveloped her in his arms and squeezed her tight. 

He sat her down and stars danced in their eyes. This was their moment. They were together. Finally. They could spend every night entangled from the neck down and work on their budding relationship. 

“Are you ready to come home?” she asked. He smiled faintly and nodded. 

“Lead the way beautiful,” he grabbed her hand and entangled their fingers as she led him out of the room. 

They walked back towards the entrance and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. Tonight was the night. She was going to be his for the remainder of his day, but tonight would be the most special. Tonight they would connect on a completely physical level. They would both end their evening dated and sweating with sexual satisfaction. 

As they exited Azkaban, she grabbed his hand firmly, not wanting to splinch him on their first side-long apparition. 

When they touched down again, Draco recognized the place immediately. She was recreating the night they had thrown caution to the wind and delved into the world of forbidden desires. They were at the Leaky. He smiled and followed her inside. 

Once inside, they were greeted by a cacophony of cheers. Draco looked up and noticed Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Weasel, a girl he didn't recognize, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other friends he had not seen in forever. Blaise rushed forward and hugged his best friend tight. Draco returned it eagerly and silently thanked the man for everything he had done. Next came Pansy, who hugged him tightly to her, happy to see her friend, practically brother, released from Azkaban. 

He shook hands with Harry awkwardly and when he turned to Ron, the two men just stared at their outstretched hands awkwardly. 

“Hermione, what is this?” he asked instead, turning away from the redhead.

“Well, I figured you deserved a welcoming party of some sort. So we are having dinner and drinks with this lot and then recreating our first night together,” she whispered the ending, letting her tongue secretly graze his earlobe. He stiffened at the innuendo. 

“Salazar’s shorts woman, you are going to tease me during this whole dinner aren't you?” he whispered back, letting his teeth take over a spot of bare flesh, making a mental note to mark it later. 

She chuckled and nodded. 

“That was my intention yes. Get you all hot and bothered and then let the inner lion loose later,” she winked. 

“There is no inner lion love. I am a menacing constrictor through and through. I'll squeeze you so tight you can't breathe,” he answered tauntingly. Hermione didn't know why but that particular analogy sent a shiver of fear down her spine. 

“Shame, I prefer fur to scales,” she retorted snarkily, not letting him win, “Come on, we are falling behind, let's go eat.”

Draco followed as she led him to their table, and when they sat down finally, he affixed his hand to her thigh. He squeezed it and she looked at him happily. 

Hannah walked over to the occupied table and looked at them all, nodding a silent greeting. 

“What will we be having for drinks? Hermione, an amortentia shot?” Hannah asked, looking at the headstrong brunette. 

Hermione shook her head to the negative. 

“No, actually, I’m not drinking tonight. I'm trying to keep my wits about me. Thanks though Hannah,” she declined politely. Draco looked at her questioningly but she gave nothing away when she met his glance.   
“Well, I'll have a firewhiskey smooth,” Ron piped up. 

Hannah nodded as the glass and bottle began floating towards the table. Harry and Ginny both ordered butterbeer, Blaise ordered a scotch on the rocks, Pansy ordered a fruity drink, and Draco requested a glass of Ogden’s finest. Hannah walked away to fill drink orders and Draco’s thoughts traveled back to Hermione not having a drink. 

She had said she wanted to recreate their first dalliance into the fruit from the forbidden love tree, but she was refusing the drink she drank on the night in question? It was odd and struck a cord inside Draco. He began to grow eager for the end of their night to come already. 

 

Dinner and drinks passed amiably, Draco even finding himself conversing with Ron, who m he had always been certain would remain an enemy. But as the clock struck ten, Ginny stood and stretched. 

“It's been great you lot but we have two little boys and one precious little girl to return home to,” she mused. 

Hermione nodded, rising to hug both Ginny and Harry before they got their hugs from the rest of the group. Ron and Lavender were the next ones to leave, leaving Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Draco to finish out dessert. 

“So Pansy, how's Theo?” Hermione was the first to break the ice. She watched the raven haired woman’s head fall. 

“Not great. His condition is worsening, no matter what Daphne and Astoria do to try and help,” she confessed. 

“Daphne and Astoria? They're sleeping with Theo?” Draco really was out of the gossip loop. Pansy nodded.

“Yeah, Stori’s pregnant with the heir to the Nott fortune so when Theo dies I won't have any money to my name. She gets everything,” Pansy said. 

“I hope you have some sort of confirmation of that baby, because she tried to bamboozle my father after I graduated too. He took her to Saint Mungo’s to confirm. So tread carefully Pans,” Draco interjected, not wanting his friend to lose out on her husband’s fortune when he passed. 

Pansy nodded. 

“Thanks Draco, I'll keep that in mind and tell my solicitor,” she assured him. 

“Say Granger,” Blaise took his turn to talk, “What would you say to working as a legal team? People can come to us and depending on what they need done they can hire a defense or a prosecution attorney. Seeing as you put my current associate in Azkaban.” 

Draco looked from his best friend to his woman and back. He could see her wheels turning. She was carefully weighing the pros and cons of entering into any sort of partnership with the fork tongued Italian. 

“I have a proposition for you Blaise,” she began to which Draco covered his face. 

“Give up now Blaise… give up, fold, cut and run,” he muttered sarcastically. 

Blaise ignored his best friend and leaned towards the smart brunette and smiled at Draco.

“What's your proposition beautiful?” he asked. 

“We give it a trial run. Granger, Zabini and Associates. If at any time in say, six months, we think it isn't working, we cut our losses and continue to have friendly quarrels from opposite sides of the courtroom,” she replied smoothly. 

Blaise let his mouth curl into a toothy smile. 

“Zabini, Granger and Associates and we have a deal,” he looked at her triumphantly. 

“What is so wrong with Granger, Zabini and Associates?” She asked, her voice rising an octave.

“Nothing Darling except the fact that I am the more fruitful solicitor; my name goes first. What makes you think yours should go first?” he asked, keeping his even tone. 

“For starters, they're alphabetically arranged, and furthermore you were the more fruitful solicitor when Macmillan was your associate. If and when we become associates such will no longer be the case. I have a more successful track record than you, and will continue to keep it. So Granger, should go first,” she stated argumentatively. 

Draco began to laugh as he watched his best friend open and close his mouth repeatedly. For once, Blaise Zabini was speechless. He never thought he would see this day. Across the table, Pansy was having a similar reaction. Her boyfriend always had a sarcastic comeback. 

“Granger, Zabini and Associates it is,” he chose not to argue with the woman. 

Draco kissed Hermione’s cheek and whispered, “That’s my girl,” in her ear. She smiled and caressed his cheek absently. 

 

Their dessert came and went, casual conversation coming seemingly easy to the quartet. But, Pansy grew restless. 

“We should probably go, I need to get back to Theo and check on him,” she spoke up.

Hermione nodded.

“Of course. Thank you for meeting us here. This was just what he needed,” Hermione answered, standing and hugging Pansy. 

The other woman was stiff at first, not a very affectionate person, but after a few moments she returned it. The four adults exchanged goodbyes and then the couple sat at their table alone.

Draco kissed her neck and let his hand trail to the hem of her skirt. She smiled in his direction as he trailed his kisses up to her ear, suckling at the supple flesh here, earning a quiet moan and a bite of the lip from his girlfriend. 

“Shall we, take this upstairs my lovely lady?” he whispered, sliding his hand up underneath her skirt, causing her to quake with desire. 

“Are you sure you can handle me Malfoy?” she asked, grazing his hardening member with her hand. 

“Count on it beautiful. Now just give in to that inane curiosity in your beautiful brilliant brain of yours. Kiss me, drag me upstairs and shag me and we will see where that takes us,” he whispered as his fingertips grazed her inner thigh, causing her legs to fall further apart. 

“Where's the fun in that?” she teased. 

“Granger, what would you do if I kissed you?” Draco asked, echoing their first encounter. 

“Probably petrify you with how well I kiss,” she shot back as he reached for her chin and tilted it upwards. 

“I bet you taste like heaven,” he continued, hooking his thumb around the damp spot on her knickers. He rubbed his knuckle up and down her sex, readying his princess for him. 

A gasp caught in her throat as she opened her mouth to reply. He laughed at her speechlessness as he hovered his lips above her own. She stuttered for a few moments before replying.

“Heaven is a place and therefore not likely to have a taste,” she managed all the while he rubbed her still. 

“Do you want to know what I think heaven tastes like?” he whispered, their breath mingling. She nodded. 

“I think heaven tastes like Hermione Granger’s arousal dripping down onto my lips and tongue as I pull away from feasting upon her generously,” he bent to capture her lips then and it was just as gentle as it had been the first time. 

His directness sent a bolt of said arousal straight to her core as they pulled away. She reached her lips up and captured his again moments later, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. 

“ANNNNDDDD WE HAVE TOUCHDOWN!!! MALFOY SNOGGED GRANGER!!! I REPEAT MALFOY HAS SNOGGED GRANGER!!! CALL THE PROPHET, CALL THE QUIBBLER, CALL WITCH WEEKLY!” Came a howl from the doorway. 

The canoodling couple broke into hysterical laughter as they looked up to see Blaise hanging in the door. 

“He hasn't matured at all has he?” She asked. Draco shook his head.

“Not. One. Bit,” he replied. 

“Obviously,” she commented. 

“And this is sober Blaise,” he laughed. 

“Remind me why we tolerate him again?” she looked at the other man. 

“He's my best mate, what are ya gonna do?” he nodded to which she agreed. 

“And, he brought us together,” she continued as they kissed again. 

“True.”

“He's never going to let us live that down is he?” She asked as Pansy appeared and dragged Blaise from the establishment. 

“Never,” he responded shaking his head. 

“Well, we could always make him godfather to our future children and call it even.”

“Knowing him he would expect us to name our son Blaise Lorenzo Malfoy?” he joked. 

“Okay, naming him as godfather is one thing but I vehemently draw the line at naming our children anything resembling Blaise,” she quipped. 

“Enlighten me, how did we go from practically shagging in public to talking about Blaise?” Draco asked. Hermione laughed. 

“Your best friend has the worst timing in the history of the magical world,” she replied. He nodded his agreement. 

“So you went from Iron Knickers to Disappearing Knickers?” he said as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

He moved his lips over hers once more, coaxing another moan from his woman. He removed his fingers from their place at her apex and used both hands to grip her waist. In one fluid motion, he had her perched in his lap sideways. He reached his hands up to tilt her chin upwards and she felt the familiar feeling of the floor vanishing from beneath her. 

“Something like that,” she answered. 

He hooked one arm under her knees and lifted her. He kissed her again and carried her through the small pub. He carried her up the stairs and towards their room. When they reached it, she fashioned the key and unlocked the door. 

He nudged it open with his foot, and carried her inside. He shut the door and sat her down. He pushed her backwards until she against the door. He wasted no time in pushing her skirt down her legs and into the floor. Then he pulled at the sides of shirt and watched the buttons fly as the fabric fell to keep her skirt company. 

He took a moment to bask in the sheer beauty of her figure. She was stunning, and she was all his. He used his forefinger to tilt her chin upwards, descending his lips onto hers gently. She pulled him into her tight and deepened the kiss. He pressed his hard member against her nearly naked womanhood. Her breath hitched at the sparks that shot through her body at the friction he was creating. 

“Do you like what I'm doing to you?” He whispered as his lips left hers and grazed her earlobe. 

“Oh yes….” she drew out the last syllable wantonly. 

“Tell your man what you want,” He continued, letting his teeth nip at the shell of her ear. 

“I want all of you. I want your fingers, your lips, your tongue, your cock…. I want everything,” she whispered back as their eyes met. 

“Your wish,” He kissed down her neck, nibbled at the swells of her breasts and teased her nipples with his warm breath, “is my command Princess.”

She inadvertently arched into his mouth as he ghosted his lips over her lace covered nipples and bare tummy. He continued his path of scorching kisses down her tummy over her mound and breathed against her clit. 

“I’ll come back to taste you later,” He whispered against it, before kissing back up her body. 

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks. He took a moment to divest himself of his clothes and then he was back to assaulting her senses. He rubbed his now more prominent hardness against her core as he stared into her eyes. She cried out, letting her eyes close. He pulled the straps of her bra down and reached behind her to undo the clasp. It fluttered to the floor to join her other garments. 

Hermione fisted her hand into his hair and pushed his head towards her nipples. He chuckled as his tongue darted out to taste the hard nubs. He sucked one into his mouth and pulled on it with his teeth. She tightened her grip on his hair and moaned louder. He grinned and kissed his way across to the other nipple. He repeated the motion on it, and pulled away to admire how pink and perky he made them. 

“My beautiful creature,” He hummed his approval as he kissed down her belly, then back up it, “all mine.” 

He stood back up and reached his finger between her legs. He hooked his forefinger against the damp part of her knickers and rubbed her. She was already writhing and quaking with desire, he simply intended on making it far worse. He tugged her panties down and brought his finger to her folds.

He parted her lips slowly, dragging his finger across her clit. She wanted and wailed from every little motion. He moved his finger along her slit to gather some wetness on his fingers, before slipping it inside her. Her hips instantly girated into his hand. He responded by slipping a second finger unto the wetness. With every pump of his finger she met him with her hips. 

“Oh Draco!” She whinged. He couldn't hide his pride. 

“Yes Beautiful?” He wore a face of sheer happiness. 

“Oh my Merlin! I need more!” she could barely formulate a solid thought. 

“More what Love?” He taunted. 

“More of you. I need more,” she ground her teeth together. 

“More?” He removed his fingers from her and slid his length between her parted thighs. He rubbed it against her slit. 

“Draco, please,” she whinged again.

“Tell me. Come on, say it,” he murmured as he brought his wet fingers to his lips. 

Her eyes popped open and she watched him lick and suck her arousal off his face. 

“Fuck me. Please Draco, fuck me,” she whispered. His eyes glittered with glee. 

He hoisted her up and appeared himself inside her. He wasted no time thrusting deep inside her. He wanted to coat her insides with his essence until they were both sweaty heaps of exhaustion. She bounced up and down onto him and each downward bounce brought him to the brink of explosion. 

“Is that good princess? Tell me how I feel inside you,” he muttered. 

“Oh Draco, so good, so bloody good,” she couldn't control her voice any longer. 

“Come for me my angel, come for your soulmate,” he whispered, slowing his thrusts.   
His words were like a spell on her. Her muscles began to contract and soon she was coaxing his orgasm from his loins as well. He deposited his seed inside her and then carried her to the bed. He collapsed onto it with her beneath him. He covered them and then laid on his back. She instantly curled into his side. 

“Tired out already?” She teased, tracing his chest muscles. 

“Nonsense love. I'm pacing myself. Besides, I have my whole life to sample your sweet nectar,” He whispered, closing his eyes and kissed her temple. 

“Draco, there's something I should tell you,” she began. A snore answered her. 

Well that was anticlimactic. She thought to herself. 

I guess I'll have to tell him about the baby tomorrow.


	18. Dropping the Ball

A few hours later, she felt a weight along the entirety of her naked body. She reached a hand down and met hair. And then realization hit her. It was her boyfriend. His lips were traveling down over every inch of her naked flesh. 

“We should probably shower,” he whispered as his lips kissed down her thighs. 

“Yes we probably should,” she replied. He climbed off her and waited for her to follow. 

When they both were out of bed, he intertwined their fingers and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the water and they both entered the square stall. He backed her against the wall and kissed her lovingly. 

“Draco,” she began as she stopped to breathe. He looked down at her in concern. 

“What? What's wrong? Did I do something?” he asked, touching her jaw gingerly. 

She smiled faintly at his concern but shook her head. 

“No, I-I mean yes, but it's not bad. You see, I, you, I mean we-,” she couldn't seem to compel her mouth to form the words ‘we are having a baby’. 

“Come on, out with it. Since when has my brilliant girlfriend had trouble telling me something?” he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth sweetly. 

She nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Draco, I….erm, I'm, I'm pregnant,” she let the words hang in the air. 

He stared at her flabbergasted. 

“You’re… you mean, we… I… we’re having a baby? When?” He asked, pulling her closer to him. 

She was pregnant. This was brilliant news. 

“I'm due in May,” she whispered, reaching her arms around him. He kissed her gingerly.

“So that means you got pregnant…” he trailed off as a bolt of electricity shot straight for his member from the friction of their naked bodies being so close together.

“I got pregnant from our first shag, yes. I've been carrying the Malfoy heir for about four months,” she whispered. 

His head dropped to rest on her shoulder and moments later it was sliding along the naked curves of her body until it came to rest against her belly. 

“Did you see that magic your mummy did to get Daddy out of prison? She's a brilliant witch your mum. And you, my precious heir will be a brilliant witch or wizard one day too,just like her. You will never have to worry about anything my little one, Daddy is here to protect you. I love you my child,” he whispered into the wet, dewy flesh of her stomach, turning to kiss it gently. 

“Draco, that is so sweet,” Hermione smiled, raking her fingers through his soaking wet hair. 

He looked up at her and smiled. 

“I mean it too. I love you, And I love our child. I know that makes me sound like a sap, but I don't care. You and our child are the only family I have left,” he stood again. 

“Merlin's beard, Draco Malfoy gone completely soft has he?” she looked up at him in jest. He shook his head. 

“Never underestimate a Slytherin my darling,” he snarked, kissing her sweetly. 

“I would have to meet a Slytherin who isn't predictable to be able to stop underestimating you snakes,” she retorted. 

Draco laughed and slid back down to talk to her belly once again. 

“You hear that my little one? Mummy always has to knock Daddy down a peg or two, every chance she gets. It's the Gryffindor in her. But we won't have to worry about that with you,” he trailed off here, his eyes connecting with her own, which wore a stern expression. 

“He or she could very well be a Gryffindor Draco,” she answered curtly. 

He nodded as if he didn't really believe her statement and stood again. He placed the pad of his pointer finger against her chin, tilting her face upwards towards his. 

“Do you think some rough, animalistic shagging will hurt the baby?” He asked her, watching her silently mull over her answer. 

“Crudely worded but, according to my doctor and every book I've read on the subject, no. You should be able to shag me senseless without harming him or her,” she answered, in the matter of fact voice that he loved. 

He needed no further encouragement. He slipped his hardness back between her wet, slightly open thighs. His hands glided up her slick curves and he reached a hand up under her chin. His thumb ran across the surface of her chin as he used his hand to adjust her head so she was looking at him. 

She grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to collide with hers. His hands fell to the wall of the shower as she circled his neck with her arms. The kiss gave Hermione butterflies as he positioned himself. As the head of his member positioned at her entrance, an incessant and frantic knocking began on their room door. 

Hermione started and hastened from the shower. She stopped to grab one of the Leaky’s complimentary terry robes and donned it. Then she walked back into the bedroom and towards the door. 

Draco’s head fell against the stone of the shower wall. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He wanted to murder whomever was at that door. He wouldn't have hesitated to finish himself off in the shower but the shouting voices coming from the other room were too loud. 

He turned off the water and then he too, walked out of the shower, grabbing the other complimentary robe as he went. He was in the midst of tying the belt into a knot when he rounded the corner and saw Harry standing just inside the hotel room door. 

“What's he doing here?” Draco asked, his mind no longer on making sure the robe was secured. 

Harry looked from Hermione to Draco and averted his eyes in an instant. 

“Draco, close your robe,” Hermione replied, letting her eyes travel to his slowly shrinking erection. 

Draco was undeterred. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing the robe to open further. 

“Tell me why he is here first and then I will,” he was adamant. 

“If you close your robe, I will tell you,” Harry shouted, more out of mortification than anger. 

He tried to keep his eyes averted but failed. Every time he tried to keep his focus on Hermione, it ended up wandering over her boyfriend’s now flaccid member.

“What's wrong Potter? Have you come down with a case of prick envy? I know its a beaut isn't it? Now why don't you tell me what all this shouting is about so you can stop staring?” Draco retorted smartly.

“Shove off Malfoy,” Harry answered him. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly, will you two ever grow up? This is more important than some house rivalry fueled pissing contest. Draco, Rita Skeeter has gotten ahold of my medical file from Madam Pomfrey and has written a rather salacious article regarding our baby’s parentage. She’s suggesting that its Ernie’s,” Hermione finished flatly, staring at her boyfriend. 

“Is it Ernie’s?” He asked contemptuously. 

Hermione’s face turned from one of worry to one of anger as she strode forward and slapped Draco across the cheek. 

“How. Dare. You! No it isn't Ernie’s! I haven't so much as talked to Ernie since I became your attorney! After you were just in there talking to my stomach, confident the baby was yours? Get out. I can deal with this myself,” she ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Draco immediately regretted his words. He walked towards the bathroom and began knocking on the door. This was new for him. Normally when he retorted bitterly be didnt feel a sinking in his heart like he did right now.

“Hermione, open the door, please,” he begged, knocking gingerly. 

“Go to hell Draco. I can deal with Rita Skeeter myself. Get out!” she screamed. 

Those words broke his heart. But he began to dress, ignoring Harry's continued presence in the room. 

Once dressed, he cast a side-long glance towards the still shut bathroom door and aparated out of the room.


	19. Damage Control

Hermione waited until she heard the hotel door shut before coming out into the room. Her robe was open and Harry could see tasteful underclothes. He averted his eyes easier this time. 

“Oh for Godric's sake Harry, it's not as if you’ve never seen it before. I mean modesty went out the window when our lives were on the line when we were fighting Voldemort,” she snapped, walking over to her bag and reaching for her blouse and trousers. 

“I know Hermione, I just, out of respect for you and for my wife, I don’t look. Besides, I know you’re irritated at the moment and quite frankly I know what happens when you get Hermione Granger angry…. No thank you!” He finished dramatically, faltering slightly at the end. 

Hermione tried to stare at him angrily but she couldn't help laughing. 

“As scary as an angry and obscenely pregnant Ginny Potter?” She asked, slipping off the robe and slipping on the tank top. 

“Oh nothing is that scary. She’s scary enough when she's angry without the influx of extra hormones. She’s a thing of nightmares when she's pregnant and angry,” he chuckled to himself. 

Hermione nodded and chuckled as she slipped on the cotton trousers and her flip flops. 

“Don’t worry, Draco will come around. He can’t stay away from you, you’re his soulmate Hermione. Besides, he knows the baby is his, deep down he does. He was just grumpy because he got interrupted,” Harry reasoned, smiling at her. 

“I hope so. For now, I’m going to ruin Rita Skeeter’s life…. again,” she nodded to her friend and walked out of her room.

This was NOT over. Not by far. Rita Skeeter would pay for her slanderous troll shite. 

“Go get her. Make her wish she never heard the name Hermione Granger,” he cheered with lackluster bravado. 

She didn't even cast a backward glance before laughing. She walked out of the Leaky confidently but not before reserving the room for another week. She wouldn’t return home until this was over with. Until she and Draco were a unit again. 

As the door to Diagon Alley flew open she was bombarded by camera flashes. She looked up and members of the magical stalkerazzi, as Hermione had taken to calling them, flooded her vision. 

“Miss Granger, is it true you’re expecting?” One called above the chatter of the rest. 

She nodded her head simply and cast her face downward. 

“Is there any truth to it being your estranged boyfriend Ernie Macmillan’s?” The same photographer asked. 

That caused Hermione to turn sharply on her heel. 

“Let me tell you something about Rita Skeeter. She takes one grain of truth and fabricates it into ten fallacies. Yes I am expecting my first child but no, it is most certainly not Mister Macmillan’s. He and I ended our relationship before I fell pregnant. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a wrinkly blonde journalist to throttle. Have a good day,” she turned back around and walked towards the Daily Prophet’s headquarters. Cameras flashed after her as she strode away. 

She stormed into the office building regally, her eyes scanning the room for Barnabas Cuff. When she found him she continued her self confident stride. He spotted her and was visibly apprehensive. When she stopped in front of him, he put her hands up defensively. 

“Miss Granger, I know what you’re going to say and I would like to personally…” but she stopped him with a hand. 

“Save it Cuff. Take your apology and shove it. Where is that wrinkly, nosey, obnoxious, pathetic windbag of a journalist? I want her fired or a retraction printed. She had no right to go digging in my medical records for dirt! I thought I had taken care of her before but clearly I was wrong. I don't understand her vendetta with me but its pathetic. If I have to I will press charges for defamation of character. Where us she?” Hermione turned in a circle as she asked. 

“Well Hello Hermione, how may I help you on this lovely day?” The voice made her quake with anger. 

She turned to stare at the older woman, their stares meeting and effectively searing each other. 

“Sod the niceties you wrinkly old bag. What business is it of yours what is going on in my uterus?” She didn't waver. 

“I thought it pertinent information given who the father is,” Rita’s smile grew impish and wide. She bit her bottom lip and winked at Hermione. 

“As if you would know. According to your article, you’re wrong,” Hermione bit out. Rita nodded. 

“I did that intentionally. There’s only one man you’ve been even remotely close with since Ernie. The whole world knows who the father is, might as well confess,” Rita was challenging her and Hermione knew it. She wanted to throttle her. 

“It’s no one’s business who the father is,” Hermione deflected. Rita nodded. 

“Quite.”

“Barnabas I want her fired. She had to go to extreme lengths to get any of the information in her rubbish article,” her words were scathing. Rita was unfazed. 

“I’ll retract the article Hermione,” Barnabas compromised. Hermione didn't look away but nodded. 

“Thank you Barnabas,” she added. She walked towards Rita and got into the older woman’s face. 

“Have a good day Miss Granger,” Rita quipped snarkily. 

“Mark me bitch, you keep my name out of your reports or you will be in Azkaban so fast the cockroaches won't have time to scatter. I will bury you so deep in the recesses of the prison system that not even you could find yourself. The world will forget the name Rita Skeeter. Do. Not. Tempt. Me,” She stared into the smiling eyes of the elder woman. 

“You know, some weaker witches might be scared by the Brightest Witch of Her Age, but not me,” she replied. 

Hermione smiled and for a moment, Rita found herself nervous. That smile was one she used often. It meant Hermione knew something. 

“Yeah, well, others have underestimated me. Here’s a word of advice, they usually end up regretting it,” Hermione retorted, raising her eyebrows for effect. 

She walked around the snobbish woman and walked out of the office. 

 

An hour or more later, Blaise was walking into Malfoy Manor with Harry. They searched room after room looking for him, knowing this to be the only place he felt comfortable enough to run to after Hermione banned him from the hotel room. 

“Draco, come on say something. We know you’re here,” Blaise called as they walked through a second floor corridor. 

“Hang on. This home would likely be similar to the house of Black wouldn't it?” Harry stopped his companion and turned towards the man. 

Blaise nodded. 

“What are you getting at Potter?” Blaise asked. 

“Well, Sirius’ house had a tapestry of the family tree covering the walls of one room. Does the Manor have the same sort of room?” Harry asked. 

Blaise pondered for a moment. He was surprised the other wizard had thought of something so clever. 

“I believe so. Let’s see if we can find it. Nice work by the way,” he acknowledged. Harry smiled at him. 

“I have my moments,” He replied as they walked down a secondary corridor towards a small, dimly lit room. 

It had branches snaking across each wall, each branch decorated with names, pictures, birthdates and marriages. Against one wall sat a morose looking Malfoy heir. 

“Draco get up,” Blaise called from the doorway. 

“Go away Blaise. I ruined it. I already ruined it. I haven't even been released a full day and she hates me. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and I've hurt the woman I love. I ruined my last chance at happiness,” he practically wailed as he hung his head. 

“Oh stuff it Malfoy! You haven't ruined shit. You’re just showing your most annoying Lucius trait and being ostentatiously dramatic. For some reason people still love you,” Blaise growled, wiping his hand down his face. 

“Draco,” Harry called, hoping he could give a second, more rational opinion, “Hermione’s not really mad at you. Pregnancy does mad things to a woman’s emotions. She’ll get over it, she probably already has. She’s hurt by what you said, sure, but she’s really mad at Rita Skeeter. She is to blame for the invasion of privacy and for insinuating that the father isthat obnoxious over moussed windbag.”

Draco cracked a smile. 

“Why would she want that obnoxious over moussed windbag when she has one already?” Blaise cut in unhelpfully. 

“I stopped moussing my hair in third year thank you very much you git,” Draco replied instantly. 

Blaise smiled.

“There he is. There’s my best mate. Come on, get up, we are going to deliver you back to your lady so you can apologize for making an arse of yourself and maybe even get one of those intense, passionate make up shags I’ve heard so much about,” Blaise continued. 

He reached a hand out to help Draco up. The blond took it and stood. 

“Thanks Blaise,” they shared a silent moment.

“Okay, don't get all mushy there hufflefluff,” the Italian replied. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

The three men exited the ancient Manor and flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Draco nodded his goodbye to Blaise as he and Harry continued to the door of the room Hermione had reserved. Draco knocked. 

“Who is it?” Hermione called from beyond the door. 

“Hermione, it's Draco. Please open the door. I know I’m an arse and could never in any dimension be deserving of you but please open the door I love you,” he called back, his gaze flitting to Harry who listened intently. 

“Draco, go to hell, then come back and go the hell again,” she answered. 

Harry tried to stifle his laughter but couldn't stop himself. 

“Hermione, this whole experience is new to us and I overreacted. I know bloody well whose child it is and I want to make it up to you,” he continued. 

The other side of the door was quiet. 

“Come on beautiful. Open the door so I can show you how bad I feel,” he tried. 

“No,” came her tight reply. 

“Hermione, it's Harry. Open the door,” Harry tried. 

“Really? Former childhood enemies turned co conspirators in getting Draco Malfoy back in my good graces? I never thought i would see the day,” she came back. 

“Me either,” the two men echoed in unison.

A laugh could be heard on the other side of the door. And a moment later it was opening. Draco launched at Hermione when she opened the door. His arms went about her out of habit and he pushed her backwards into the room. She laughed and looked back at her best friend who was shaking his head in amusement. 

“I love you so so much. I know I'm a royal git,” he whispered against her flesh. 

“Yes that you definitely are,” she replied as he began pushing up her shirt. 

“Well, now that I have successfully saved the world, again, I bid you a good night. Don't break her Malfoy,” he said as he made his exit. 

“No promises,” he replied as he buried his nose in her neck. 

“Come to your senses have you?” She asked as she tried to extricate her boyfriend from her body. 

“Yes. You have to forgive me. I may be reformed but the old Draco rears his ugly head upon occasion,” he answered, not letting himself be removed from her. 

“Well it was never ugly really, it was more your tongue that was the ugly part,” she looked down at him. He was kissing her neck repeatedly. 

“I can show you something beautiful it can do,” he whispered, darting his tongue out to lick her skin.

“Is that a selfish or selfless offer?” She asked, looking at him. 

“Considering it would have you vibrating with pleasure and would give me my greatest desire, I say both,” he whispered pushing her backwards onto the bed. 

“Draco….” she began. 

“Come on my love. I want to taste you and I want to make up for my idiocy,” he cajoled, letting his tongue lick at the juncture of her shoulder and her neck. 

“Oh alright,” she replied. Draco smiled and pulled her down onto her back. 

He positioned himself against her and kissed her. It was equal parts gentle and passionate. It sent her nerve endings on sizzle and she felt her leg spasm slightly. His hand slipped down her body and dipped under her underwear. He caressed her mound and slid his fingers against her slit.  
The combination of the kiss and the intimate caress had her reeling. Her pulse pounded in her veins. 

She felt his lips leave hers and travel down her neck. His kisses sent liquid fire to pool between her hips. She arched into his fingers as he bit down on her pulse point. She cried out and and he chuckled against her. 

“You want it don't you?” He whispered. 

She whinged an affirmation. 

He kissed her neck one last time before he slinked down her body and pulled her trousers off with one fluid motion. He kept her panties. He found they often proved to heighten the arousal. He pressed his nose to her mound and inhaled deeply. He moved up her body to kiss the bite marks that decorated her perfect hips. He let his mouth hover over every inch. He wanted her panting in want. 

He grasped the thin material of her panties and pulled it down. He stopped for a moment to stare at its marvelousness. He knew he was probably overly appreciative but after so many years without a loving touch and yearning for his soulmate, he was happy to finally be with her. He was happy to taste her, touch her, embrace her. 

He watched her, watching him as he lowered his mouth to her mound, leaving an open mouthed kiss against it before he traveled lower. Silver met caramel as he let his tongue trail down and circle her bundle of nerves a few times. He kisses it sweetly and then took it into his mouth and sucked it gently. A loud guttural moan answered him. 

He chuckled and released it. He took her lower lips in his mouth and sucked on them in turn, before running his tongue along her slit. 

“I was right, you taste like heaven,” he whispered as he dipped his tongue into her wetness. 

He licked her out obsessively, each flip and swipe of his tongue causing her to shudder with a building orgasm. He licked inside her and flicked it quickly. Her hips began bucking into his face. He lifted them and pulled her into him. He smothered his face with her womanhood, eager to make her climax. He moved his attention back to her clit and flicked his tongue over it as he slipped a finger inside her.

His fingers were soaked when he pulled them back out. She gasped and arched off the bed as he finished her, lapping at every ounce of of her orgasm. He continued licking even after she had crescendoed off the deep end of pleasure. 

Finally she pushed his head away and he crawled up her body to wrap his arms about her. 

“I love you Hermione,” he whispered in her ear as she laid in his embrace. 

She turned towards him and kissed his nose and his cheek. 

“I love you too Draco.”


	20. Rumors Run Rampant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just wanted to apologize that it took so long to update. I kinda got bogged down and lost my inspiration for a bit. But i'm back. Also want to shout out MrBenzedrine89 for betaing this for me. You're amazing.

_“Hermione Granger Caught Canoodling with Malfoy Heir…”_

 

_“Rumors Fly About Parentage of Granger Baby….”_

 

_“Ron, Ernie, or Draco… Which Wizard Is The Father?”_

 

Months passed and Hermione’s pregnancy progressed. Draco was by her side through the entire process. 

 

One morning as she rounded into month nine, she was awoken early by a persistent kicking at her bladder. 

 

“Mummy knows, little one, Mummy knows. Time to wake up. I’m going,” she whispered. 

 

She extricated Draco’s arm from her burgeoning belly and slipped out of the bed noiselessly. Waddling as quietly as she could, she padded toward the bathroom of their shared flat. She emptied her bladder and then waddled into the kitchen. She needed tea. It was 5 o’clock in the morning, and she needed to be in court in 3 hours. Putting the kettle on, she noticed Draco’s old eagle owl at the window. She opened the window, and he flew in regally, landing on the kitchen island. 

 

She made her way toward the bird and stroked his feathers soothingly, reaching for a treat while she did. 

 

“Good Narcissus, good boy,” she cooed. 

 

The bird watched her for a moment before sticking out its leg impatiently. She took the parcel and unrolled it. A scowl crossed her face as she read the headline. 

 

 _“Hermione Granger: Successful Attorney or Hired Happy Ending?_ ” 

 

Hermione’s face contorted further, as she balled up the filth and pitched it across the room. Furiously, she turned back toward her whistling kettle. She grabbed an oven mitt and took it off the heat. She reached for a cup and poured the water into it. Reaching for a tea bag, she placed it in the cup. She turned back to the eagle owl, shooing him off. He flew back out the window. 

 

Draco came into the kitchen and wrapped her in a bone-crushing embrace, kissing her temple.

 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck. 

 

“That bloody, blonde cockroach. She wrote another article. This one was insinuating I’m a high dollar call girl. I am so sick of these articles. I just want our child to be brought into positivity, not this madness. I thought I’d dealt with her.” She scowled again. 

 

Draco kissed her bare shoulder and caressed her belly. 

 

“Well, if you would address the issue of _his_ parentage…” he trailed off, letting his teeth graze the flesh of her earlobe.

 

“It’s none of anyone’s business who _her_ father is! I shouldn't have to detail every bloody moment of my life.” 

 

“That’s what you get for helping to save the world and releasing the last living incarcerated Death Eater from Azkaban. You can't just save a bloke from the Dementor’s Kiss and then descend into anonymity. People want to know about the exciting life of Hermione Granger and her Slytherin lover.” He kissed her behind her ear. 

 

She reached a hand up to caress his neck.

 

“I suppose that’s true. I’ll release a statement, but still, I shouldn't have to.” 

 

“No, you shouldn't. But in a few weeks, it won't matter because the blond hair and grey eyes will be a dead giveaway to who _his_ father is.” 

 

“It could be a girl, Draco.” 

 

“History says different, Hermione.” 

 

“I’m going to go down to Barnabas’ office before work.” 

 

“Don’t go to work. You’re nine or so months pregnant, you should be resting, preparing your body to welcome my child.” 

 

“ _Our_ child.” 

 

“Fine, _our_ child. Still, you should be resting. I have enough money in my vaults to take care of you.” 

 

“I know, Draco. I like working.” 

 

“Alright. Just promise me…” 

 

“Once I have _her_ , I am working from home until she goes to primary school.” 

 

“ _He_.” 

 

“Are you trying to irritate me further?” 

 

He hugged her tighter. 

 

“No, darling, I’m not. I’m sorry. You should get dressed,” he conceded, rubbing her stomach as he released her slightly. 

 

She picked up her tea, almost forgotten, and sipped it. Setting it back down, she nodded. 

 

“Yes, I should. I want to get a shower in, and then I’ll get dressed. Go back to bed, Mister Malfoy. You aren't due at the office until ten.” She shooed him away just as she had the owl. 

 

He walked back to their bedroom, sheet trailing behind him. Hermione had to admit he looked quite adorable with his dishevelled post-shag hair with the sheet that had wrapped around them resting against his hips. 

 

When her boyfriend disappeared, she waddled back to their bathroom and stripped herself naked. She walked to the shower and turned the knobs until steam rose from the spout. Entering the shower, she audibly gasped at how wonderful the warm water felt against her aching muscles. Baby Malfoy thoroughly enjoyed positioning his or her self onto Mummy’s sciatic nerve and zapping her energy before she even decided to exert any. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, she was taming her unruly curls and brushing her teeth. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked back to their now shared bedroom. 

 

Draco was still awake, lazing through a business text. He had on black, square-rimmed glasses and was nibbling on the pad of his thumb. His attention was pulled away from his book as she crouched to fish for a pair of maternity trousers from her bottom drawer. The towel rode up just enough for him to see the rounds of her bum. It made his ‘morning wood’ ache with want. She stood and turned back to look at him. 

 

“What?” she asked, oblivious to his admiring. 

 

“How did I get so lucky to have the most beautiful witch in the world as my soulmate?” he mused, not taking his eyes from her. 

 

Hermione blushed and cast her gaze down. 

 

“Draco, you’re mad.” 

 

“Mad for you, yes,” he replied casually, turning a page.

 

She didn't respond but went to their wardrobe to pick out a blouse to go with the trousers she had picked. She settled on a black one with white polka dots to offset the matching trousers. Next she picked out a simple lace bra in the same color and matching boyshort knickers. 

 

When she dropped the towel, Draco was visibly uncomfortable. He wanted to shag her before she left for work, but then she would have to shower again, and he didn’t want to inconvenience her. Watching her dress would have to be enough for him for the time being. 

 

She dressed and looked at him woefully. Walking to his side of the bed, she leaned down and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss to leave him longing for her. Draco couldn’t help but wish she was staying home. 

 

“I love you. I’ll be home early today. I have an appointment at St. Mungo’s,” she murmured, pulling away. 

 

“Love you, too. Have a great day in court.” 

 

Straightening herself to stand, she slipped on her loafers and exited their room, heading to the floo. It didn’t take long for her to reach the lobby of the Prophet. 

 

Ignoring the receptionist, she strode straight into the office of one Barnabas Cuffe. He looked up and the memory of their first encounter crept into his mind. 

 

“Hermione, I….”

 

“You what? You thought it would be perfectly acceptable to allow her to continue to slander me? Barnabas, this is really ridiculous.”

 

“Hermione, she’s been terminated.” 

 

“Really?!”

 

He nodded. 

 

“Yesterday. I, too, grew tired of her incessant nattering. Now, why have you come to see me?” 

 

“To give you the scoop of the century.” 

 

The older man sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He motioned her to the chair opposite him. She obliged, eager to get off her feet. 

 

“The baby’s father?”

 

“You got it.” 

 

“Do tell.” 

 

“Promise me that you’ll publish this under your name? I want Rita to be squirming with anger.”

 

“Promised.” 

 

“My child’s father is none other than the incredible bouncing ferret himself.” 

 

“Draco Malfoy?”

 

She answered with a nod.

 

“Wow. How did that happen?” 

 

“Well, before she died, Narcissa Malfoy revealed to Draco that I was his soulmate. I didn't believe him at first. But then he recounted a night we had together before he went to Azkaban and well, I tore that man to pieces. Fast forward years later and my boyfriend is his solicitor, and he’s requesting me to be his last meal before his execution. Ernie, he refused to let Draco near me, so Draco fired him. I went to see him, and things progressed from there. I was drawn to him more and more each visit. I got pregnant while he was still in prison, and now he’s out, and I’m due to have the baby any day now. Draco Malfoy and I are soulmates. A strange twist of fate, for sure, but I’m happy with it.”

 

“Wow. That’s incredible. And Pansy Nott lied for the two of you on the stand?”

 

Hermione tried to hide her smile, but failed. 

 

“Yes. She and Draco have been friends for years; she just wanted him happy.”

 

“So, there’s no truth to the Ron Weasley affair rumors?” 

 

“Merlin no! We didn’t talk for a long while after he cheated on me with Lavender. We made our amends while I was building an appeal. He and I are back to being best friends. The Golden Trio is reunited.” 

 

“Rita is going to blow her top!” Barnabas chuckled as he wrote everything down. 

 

Hermione couldn’t hide the conniving smile that continued to grow. 

 

“Good. I want her to hate herself for not breaking this news story.” 

 

“Okay, now out with details for baby Malfoy. When are you due?” 

 

“A month.”

 

“Is it a boy or girl?” 

 

“We haven’t found out. We want to be surprised.” 

 

“What do you think it is?” 

 

“I’m convinced I will be the lone woman to break the male Malfoy trend and birth the first female Malfoy in centuries, but he believes it's a boy.” 

 

“Have you talked names?” 

 

“Yes, but we aren’t telling yet.” 

 

“Well, is there anything else you want in the article?” 

 

Hermione sighed and drummed her fingers against her belly pensively. 

 

“I think that's everything.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll make sure it comes out in the morning edition.” 

 

Hermione stood at the same time Barnabas did. 

 

“I can’t wait. Thanks again Barnabas.” 

 

The man nodded. “Of course. I honestly, would do anything to make up for her behaviour.”

 

“Oh, I’ve got her taken care of. When I was investigating Draco’s case, I found many, many tools of extortion in Lucius Malfoy’s study. Rita Skeeter is not as untouchable as she believes.” 

 

Barnabas shivered when he saw the sinister look in her eye. It reminded him of a snake staring down its prey. 

 

“Don’t leave me in suspense.”

 

“I’ll be in touch. Have a splendid day, Barnabas.” 

 

“Have a good day, Hermione.” 

 

Hermione left the office and took a floo to her home. 

 

The Ministry was mostly empty as she took the lift to her office. She noticed Lisette wasn’t in yet, but she didn't mind the solitude. Easing into her desk chair, she made sure all her paperwork was in order before she even dared to walk into the courtroom. Family law was new to her, but Pansy was requesting a paternity test from Astoria. She had asked for Hermione’s help. Since Pansy had helped Draco, she felt she was returning a favor. Theo had been gone three months and, aside from Blaise’s spoiling, Pansy was Sickleless. After Theo passed, Pansy had heeded Draco’s warning and wanted to be sure the child was Theo’s before the Nott family solicitor forfeited any galleons to Astoria. Neither witch had seen a sickle of his fortune. 

 

An hour later, she sat between Blaise and Pansy, while being glared at from across the room by Astoria and Daphne. A gavel dropped, signalling the start. 

 

“Today we, the Wizengamot, are here to hear the case of Nott versus Greengrass, in regards to what, Miss Granger?” Kingsley’s voice boomed. 

 

Hermione shook a bit as she stood up to address the assembled wizards and witches above her. 

 

“To establish the paternity of both Greengrass children. My client’s husband had a long running affair with both of these women. Both produced potential heirs, but due to a tip from a family friend, the widow is hesitant to take the Greengrass sisters at their word. All we ask is that they somehow prove Theodore Nott to be the father. If proven so, then Missus Nott will gladly be on her merry way.” 

 

Kingsley nodded. 

 

“Miss...A. Greengrass, what do you have to say for yourself?” He glanced down at a document. 

 

Astoria made to open her mouth but her solicitor held up a hand. 

 

“So, my clients are assumed to be loose moraled slags because of what? Hearsay from some anonymous friend of the Nott family? All due respect your honors - this is ludicrous. Both Greengrass women are held in high regard among the pureblood circles…it seems highly unlikely they would have any doubts to the paternity of their children.” 

 

“Minister Shacklebolt, the family friend insinuates that the younger Greengrass did at one point try and do something similar to him, shortly after leaving Hogwarts.”

 

“Would this friend happen to be opposing counsel’s boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?” 

 

“What the devil does it matter who the friend is? Pansy Nott has a right to know whether or not her husband fathered children, even while otherwise catatonic.”

 

It was Kingsley’s turn to hold up a hand. 

 

“Before this turns into another war of words, I’ll grant the motion for paternity tests on both Greengrass children. After they are administered, we will reconvene and move forward from there. Both the future Missus Goyle and future Missus Pike will report to St. Mungo’s so that a Healer may administer paternity tests to the one year old children against Mister Nott’s genetic makeup. Court will be called back to order today at two. Don’t worry, Miss Granger, I know you have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon as well - I received your owl. I won't keep you from it. Court dismissed.” The gavel dropped again. 

 

The assembled filed out. Hermione walked beside Pansy, wishing her good luck and saying her goodbyes. She hoped to get a bit of a nap in before the paternity results were read. Taking the lift back to her office, Hermione let her hand fall to her own child. The baby always seemed most active when Mummy wasn't yelling. 

 

The lifted jostled to a stop, and the doors creaked open to her office. 

 

“Lisette, any messages?” 

 

The small assistant nodded and scurried around her desk to her boss’s side. 

 

“Yes ma’am. Draco stopped by, and he wanted me to tell you he wants to accompany you to the Healer this afternoon, and he will see you then.” 

 

Hermione nodded, before turning toward the younger witch. 

 

“Lisette, hold my calls. I am going to try and rest before court this afternoon.” 

 

Lisette nodded her understanding and reclaimed her spot at her desk. 

 

 

Hermione shut her office door and conjured up a chaise lounge. She laid down and had barely closed her eyes when there was a knock on her door. 

 

“Who is it?” she called, her left arm covering her eyes. 

 

“Your best friends.” 

 

“It’s open.” 

 

She made no effort to move from her current state. Harry and Ron entered her office, both giggling over some piece of parchment. 

 

“Oh, Hermione. You are going to kill Skeeter with this. She’s probably steaming.” Ron laughed, sitting beside her chaise on the floor. 

 

“Good. I hope she boils over and implodes.” 

 

Both men roared with laughter. 

 

“‘My child’s father is none other than the Incredible Bouncing Ferret himself,’” Harry quoted. 

 

Hermione nodded, turning onto her side. 

 

“I was so sick of articles insinuating that it could be anyone else’s. Especially Ron’s…no offense.” 

 

“None taken. I get it. They see us meet for tea one time and suddenly it’s an affair.” 

 

“Does Lavender believe you yet?” she asked, not looking at either man. 

 

Ron shook his head. 

 

“You remember how she was at Hogwarts; she and Parvati practically ran a gossip column themselves. She takes Skeeter’s word as bloody gospel and doesn't think she would lie to sell copies.” Ron shook his head, muttering ‘women’ incredulously under his breath. 

 

“Bloody Hell.”

 

“She’s put off the wedding planning and is back on the potion. She swears that what she walked in on that day was after we had finished having an affair.” 

 

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. 

 

“I’m surprised Skeeter didn’t try and insinuate it was Harry’s….” She trailed off as the baby kicked. 

 

“This is brilliant. But you know, she might keep at it.” 

 

“I’m prepared for that.” 

 

Lisette interrupted their conversation not long later. 

 

“Auror Potter, excuse me, sir, you and Auror Weasley are being summoned.” 

 

Ron stood and dusted off his rear end. Harry bent to kiss Hermione’s forehead. 

 

“Well, duty calls. Keep us updated on that.” He pointed to her belly. 

 

Hermione smiled. 

 

“Will do, boys.” 

 

 

After her company left, she managed to get in a decent nap. But it ended too soon. Lisette was knocking on her office door. 

 

“You’re due in court, Hermione.” 

 

“I’m coming, Lisette.” 

 

Standing and stretching, she mentally prepared for the case ahead. Pansy had become a close, personal friend, so she hoped that everything worked out for her. 

 

She arrived in the courtroom last, sitting closest to the co-defendants. A gavel slammed down as she took her seat. 

 

“We have our results.” 

 


	21. The Results Are In

Pansy reached out to hold onto her left hand and Blaise’s right hand. 

 

“In the case of one year old Alara Selene Greengrass, the late Theodore Nott is NOT the father.” 

 

Astoria’s face drained of any and all color. Pansy squeezed their hands triumphantly. Hermione smiled. 

 

“And in the case of one year old Gregory Theodore Greengrass, the late Theodore Nott IS the father.” 

 

Daphne cheered. Pansy nodded her understanding. Kingsley slammed the gavel down and deemed the case dismissed. Daphne walked over to Pansy and the two women embraced. 

 

“I didn’t mean to speak ill of you and Storia Daph, I just….” Pansy looked at a loss for words. 

 

Daphne touched her shoulder. 

 

“You were just taking care of Theo, like you always have. I get it. You were being a good wife. I really thought Alara was his too, but I guess Stori was less than honest.”

 

“Daph, I’m glad little Greg is Theo’s. He would have loved him.” 

 

The two women hugged. 

 

“Thank you Pansy. I hope you have a lifetime of happiness with Blaise. Taking care of Theo has put off your being Mrs. Zabini for far too long.” 

 

Pansy nodded amidst new tears springing free. Daphne hugged Pansy to her, the former housemates reaching a new level of friendship. 

 

 

A few hours later, Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Hermione sat at a table in a dimly lit cafè in Diagon Alley. As their entrees arrived, Pansy garnered Hermione’s attention.

 

“So, how did your doctor’s appointment go ‘Mione?” 

 

Hermione thrummed her fingers against her belly. A small kick answered her.

 

“He or she is measuring at thirty eight weeks instead of thirty six. Head down and ready.” She rubbed her stomach. 

 

“I can't wait to have a baby. Now that Theo’s gone, Blaise and I can start thinking about our future as the Zabini's.”

 

The dark haired witch reached her hand over to clasp her boyfriend’s hand gently. 

 

“Speaking of _the Zabini’s_ …” Blaise looked from Draco to Pansy and then at his and her hands linked together. 

 

He shifted out of his chair and beside her on the ground. Pansy’s eyes welled up with unshed tears. Draco grabbed for Hermione's hand underneath the table. 

 

“Pans… Ever since Hogwarts, I’ve known there was no other pureblood princess for me. I have done my best to be patient, even though I haven’t always shown that but I have indeed tried. And, well, now that you’re finally a free woman, I was wondering if you’d do me the honor….and…” 

 

He flourished his hand and out popped a black velvet jewelry box. It popped open with a snap of his finger, light refracting off a rather large teardrop shaped diamond set in silver. 

 

“Oh Blaise!”

 

Smiling up at her, he continued.

 

“...Pans, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Zabini?” 

 

Pansy’s eyes shone still as she nodded excitedly. 

 

“Yes!” Pansy cheered, disrupting the calm of the restaurant momentarily. 

 

“Congratulations!” Hermione squealed. 

 

“It’s about time!” Draco interjected. 

 

Pansy grabbed Blaise’s face and kissed him sweetly. The couple stared into each other’s eyes for a heart beat before Blaise finally slid the spectacular ring onto his future wife’s finger. 

 

Their food arrived shortly after the momentous proposal, and the couples ate peacefully. They were mostly silent, enjoying their meal, because soon Hermione and Draco’s free time would be exponentially less. It didn’t take long before Pansy was ready to retire for the night and show her appreciation to her new future husband.

 

The two couples said their goodbyes and each returned to their respective homes. Hermione instantly fell onto the sofa, feet up. Draco made her tea and came to sit beside her. Handing her the tea, he took her feet into his lap. He began kneading the pads of her feet rhythmically. 

 

“Merlin that feels amazing. Thank you so much Babe.” 

 

He smiled. 

 

“Anything for the future Mrs. Malfoy, mother of my sons.” 

 

Not looking up, he knew she was rolling her eyes at his remark. 

 

“Sons _and_ daughters.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Darling.” 

 

Grabbing aimlessly, she placed a pillow over her face. 

 

“Why am i so exhausted?” 

 

“Because you insist on working yourself to the bone in your condition.” 

 

“Oh, because I’m a career woman, right.” 

 

“A few weeks and you will be working from home for many years to come.” 

 

“I know. We will see how that works. I may go stir crazy.” 

 

“I’ve already reserved a spot in the asylum part of St. Mungo’s for when you go mad.” 

 

A pillow flew in his direction, missing the top of his head by a few centimeters. His laughter echoed in the small flat. 

 

“Smart arse.” 

 

Her boyfriend leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. 

 

“You love it and you know it.” He retorted.

 

“Most days.” 

 

A contemptuous look graced his face.

 

“Fine, fine, everyday.”

 

“You’re bloody right every day. Merlin woman.” 

 

Her soulmate put her feet down and collapsed beside her on the sofa. 

 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” 

 

“Every day, usually it comes right after you call me a dumb arse, a smart arse or a spoilt arse.”

 

“Well, at least I’m consistent.” 

 

He laughed again. 

 

“Why don't you go nap?” 

 

“I had actually thought about putting together the crib tonight.”

 

Two hands reached to stroke her belly at the same time. 

 

“You need to relax. I’ll put the crib together.”

 

“By _yourself_ , by _hand_?! Great Godric, what am I doing to you?” She asked, gesturing for effect. 

 

This cause Draco to stare at her for a moment. Grabbing her chin and turning her face to look in his direction, he kissed her, a little less innocently than he had the first time. 

 

“You’re making more of a man out of me than my father ever could’ve.” 

 

His response set off butterflies in her stomach, which were a nice change from the constant kicking of the next Malfoy heir. 

 

“Draco, that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

 

“Even sweeter than when Potter tried to tell you he wasn't smarter than you after he defeated Voldemort on the back of that turban wearing fellow’s head?” 

 

That comment earned him another roll of the eyes. 

 

“You are such a child.” 

 

“I resent that.” 

 

“Are you two ever going to stop this little dance of yours? The competition is over! You’re grown men.” 

 

Draco smiled. 

 

“Hermione, look at me.” 

 

She tried to avoid his eyes but only seconds passed before she was staring at him again. 

 

“What?” She asked. 

 

“Marry me.” 

 

Had she not been pregnant and exhausted, she probably would have shot through the roof. 

 

“WHAT?!” 

 


	22. Momentous Ocassions

“You heard me, marry me.” 

 

“Draco…”

 

“What’s stopping us?” 

 

Hermione looked him in the eyes and then down to her belly. 

 

“I don't want to look like a fat cow in a wedding dress! Besides, I want to make sure we are compatible with the added stress of parenthood before we take that leap.”

 

Draco let his hand rest against hers on her belly. 

 

“Of course we are going to be compatible, we’re bloody soulmates. Just being near you calms the roaring dragon within. And you could never look like a fat cow, you’re too beautiful to ever look bad.”

 

Hermione snorted. She knew he was being generous given their intimacy, but it made a smile twitch in the corner of her mouth. 

 

“If I say yes, can we wait until he or she is born?” 

 

Draco rubbed his way across her abdomen. He looked up at her and nodded. 

 

“Anything you want. I just know that I am never letting you go.”

 

“Are you sure I’m making you a man? You sound like a lovestruck sap,” she teased. 

 

“I am a lovestruck sap, but I’m your lovestruck sap.”

 

“Lucky me.” 

 

After a short while, Hermione fell asleep and Draco began working away on the cot. 

 

 

Weeks passed and the time for baby Malfoy grew closer. Lisette organized a gender neutral baby shower for Hermione and gifts poured in from friends all over the world. Luna sent a special charm for the baby that she had discovered during her travels with her boyfriend , Rolf, Ginny’s gift was a compendium of quidditch themed baby outfits with an assorted selection of stuffed animals, and even members of Hermione’s muggle family had sent her gifts from Greece and different parts of Europe. One thing was for certain, the couple only had to stock up on nappies after the shower.

 

 

Draco insisted on Hermione relaxing and doing most of her paperwork at home, only showing her face around the Ministry if she had to argue a case. The small sitting room of the flat turned into a combined baby depot and attorney’s office. Whatever surface wasn’t covered in baby products was covered in legal documents. But Hermione had to admit, Draco was right; she was more relaxed working from home. She could be in comfortable clothes while she worked and still prepare for her child’s arrival.

 

The due date came and went, much to Hermione’s irritation. She loved her child, but she was eager to not feel like a bloated and beached whale. Draco was sure to remind her how beautiful he found her and how happy he was to be beginning their family. There were visitors in and out constantly and it got hard to deal with. Hermione was already sick of being bigger, but she was now in the constant company of Molly, and the occasional Ginny, who were both fussing over her as if she was a fragile, incapable flower. 

 

The one thing she and Draco had agreed upon was instead of a birth inside the St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward, they both wanted something calmer, something more therapeutic, a home birth in a birthing pool. So when her contractions got stronger a week and a half past her due date, Ginny was assisting Draco with the pool. Molly, the fertile woman she was, had been deemed Hermione’s doula/ birthing coach, barking out demands to the blond man and her only daughter. 

 

By the time Hermione’s contractions were 3 minutes apart, everything was ready. She settled into the pool, leaning her nakedness against Draco’s bare chest. Moving her hair from her neck, he pulled her head to rest against his shoulder and placed the chatest of kisses to her jaw. Muscles clenched and she bared her teeth as another contraction wracked through her body. Molly nodded as she watched Draco go out of his way to comfort the aching mother-to-be. 

 

Once the contraction subsided, Hermione’s entire body slacked. Draco rubbed his hands up and down her biceps. Molly stuck her hand in the water and felt Hermione’s opening. 

 

“I’d say five, maybe six centimetres. Well done, you are doing amazing Hermione. Just breathe -- deep breaths. Tensing up will make the pain worse.” 

 

Hermione nodded as Draco whispered reassurances in her ear, rubbing her shoulders as he did. 

 

Several hours passed, each contraction drawing them closer to the big arrival. Draco had taken a brush and a bottle of Sleakeasy’s to Hermione’s hair so that they were able to pull it away from her face. Sweat glistened upon her brow and drenched her paler-than-normal cheeks. Molly periodically checked for dilation, and about ten hours in, she shrieked happily. 

 

“You’re at a full ten! Now, with your next contraction, I want you to push, bear down and let’s see if we can get baby crowning.” 

 

Hermione nodded at Molly’s direction, biting down on her bottom lip as another contraction materialized. Her face screwed up in agony as the pain had grown incrementally worse. Draco stroked her back and the sides of her belly, trying to bring her even the slightest comfort. If she hadn't been so consumed by discomfort she would’ve smiled at him. As her body returned to its relaxed position, Molly checked for crowning. 

 

“I feel hair! Brilliant job dearie! It’s almost time!” 

 

 

An hour and numerous pushes later, Molly nearly squealed with glee. In her arms, was a wailing and wiggling newborn. 

 

“Ginny, fetch me a towel!” Molly demanded as her daughter disappeared, knowing better than to ask questions of her mother. 

 

“W-W-What is it?” Hermione whispered, exhaustion evident in her tone. 

 

“Congratulations Mummy and Daddy, a healthy and handsome baby boy,” she replied, handing the naked baby boy to his parents. 

 

Hermione hugged him to her bosom and laid her head against Draco. He kissed her temple and examined his son. The little wiggle worm had his mother’s curls, but they were a striking white blond color, like his own, with bright blue eyes and his mum’s nose. The little boy was the perfect mix of his parents. 

 

“He’s so beautiful Hermione. What are you going to name him?” She asked. 

 

Hermione examined her son’s face, before whispering, 

 

“Perseus. Perseus Janus Malfoy.” 

 

Draco nodded and let his fingertip be absorbed into the wrinkly little hand of his son. 

 

“Oh Perseus, welcome to the family.” Molly gushed, excited to have another grandson. 

 

The new parents handed the now sleeping boy off to his equally gleeful Aunt Ginny, who rocked him in the ancestral Weasley rocking chair. Molly was about to clean up the new mother when Hermione cried out. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Draco asked, looking for a wound. 

 

Molly gave Hermione a once over and and felt between her legs.

 

“There’s another baby.” She tried to sound as calm as she could. 

 

Hermione’s head shot up when Molly’s words sunk in. 

 

“What?” 

 

Molly nodded. 

 

“Bear down, hard. You can do it.”

 

Hermione heeded Molly’s direction and bore down with all she could, as a contraction caused her body to quiver. A few moments later, she gasped and laid her head against Draco.

 

“You are doing wonderfully. Just a few more pushes and our second child will be born.” 

 

Molly smiled. Five pushes later, another warbling cry of protest filled the flat. Hermione looked at the bundle in the elder woman’s arms. The only thing she could see from her vantage point was a small mass of brown curls. 

 

“It’s a girl.” 

 

The couple shared a look as Molly handed them their daughter. 

 

“Molly, would you mind terribly taking care of Perseus for us while we mull over names for this little angel?” 

 

Molly needed no other encouragement. She nodded and left the room. 

 

“Do we go with Pandora like we planned?” Draco asked. 

 

Hermione studied the daintily featured little doll baby in her embrace. 

 

“I don't know. Perhaps we should say each of the names we had planned and see if she reacts to any of them.” 

 

“Well, we had Phoebe,” Draco said the name and waited for a reaction from his daughter. 

 

The small bundle didn't move however, she stay sweetly snuggled against her mother's arm, unmoving. 

 

“And Portia,” Hermione continued, gazing at the little doll sized angel, who still slept on.  

 

“...Pandora,” Draco tried. Nothing.

 

“Persephone.” No movement. 

 

“Well, there goes that idea. What now?” 

 

Draco looked down at the baby and for a moment he wanted to name her Narcissa, he knew however that it wouldn't go over well with his bride to be. 

 

“Andromeda.” 

 

The name fell delicately from his lips as he stared down at the small baby. She stirred and stretched. Hermione smiled and nodded. 

“Andromeda Ophelia Malfoy, I love it.” 

 

Draco kissed the baby’s head and then bent over to kiss Hermione’s temple. 

 

“You are an absolute goddess. You handled both deliveries amazingly. You really are a lion, strength from mane to claws.” 

 

Hermione gazed over at him. 

 

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d be angry with you for describing me like that… MOLLY!” 

 

The redheaded woman came into the room and gave the new mother a questioning look. 

“Could you help me out of here, I expect my son is hungry.”

 

Molly hastened to her side and and grabbed her elbow. Within seconds the brunette woman was standing. She stepped out of the birthing pool and waddled quite painfully to the bedroom. Settling herself in her bed, Molly and Draco brought the twins to her as she started to work on latching them. The twins ate eagerly. Before long, all three of them were asleep. 


End file.
